Romantica Junjou
by CheyanneChika
Summary: All the couples are switched around, but not body switching; AU where Misaki is rich, Usagi is flunking, Hiroki is a poor student, Nowaki is already a doctor, Miyagi is a high school student and Shinobu is a college teacher. LEMONS!
1. Romantica Act 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Me: Sorry, no argumentative dialogue for awhile…sorry but I don't have the characters quite developed yet.**

**Kay, quick info about the story: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! All characters can be OOC because I need to make them different. Basically, Misaki and Usagi are switched, Misaki is rich, Usagi is a flunking student. Hiroki is Usagi's best friend and a struggling student, barely surviving by working at the college and Nowaki is already a Pediatrician. Miyagi is a high school senior obsessing over a friend of his family's who is a college professor part-timing at the high school. And finally, Isaka is Asahina's secretary.**

**For the official record, since I know people will raise hell if I don't do this: SEME AND UKE ROLES WILL STAY THE SAME AS THEY ARE IN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!**

**Now, without further ado here is Chapter 1**

_Why is Niisan making me come here?_ Usami Akihiko glowered at the huge apartment complex that housed his older brother's best friend. The famous manga artist, Takahashi Misaki had been one of Haru-Niisan's best friends when they were in college. Now Takahashi-Sensei had graduated with a Master's in Fine Arts and was making a living by drawing. _He's not even a real mangaka, he can't write…only draw for other people's writings._ Akihiko grimaced as he stared at the electronic alarm system. If that man didn't answer the buzzer, Akihiko swore he would raise hell.

Akihiko pressed the buzzer for the penthouse apartment. Surprise, surprise, there was absolutely no answer. Akihiko hissed angrily and pressed the buzzer again. He was about to kick the door and leave when I remembered Haru-Niisan had given me a combination to unlock the door. Akihiko scrounged in his back pack until he found the combo and punched in the number. The door clicked and he smirked. _Stupid door won't get the best of me_! With new resolution, I stalked inside to the elevator.

Once he reached the penthouse door he punched in the second combination on the paper Niisan had given him. When he opened the door, he stared in awe. This apartment was not only bigger, but also more posh than his and Niisan's entire house. "Rich bastard," he murmured under his breath. He reminded Akihiko of his father who'd cut him off when he didn't seem interested in the family business and now relied on his brother for help. Now where the hell is he? "Anyone home?"

Getting no answer, he dropped bag, kicked off his shoes and stalked upstairs. The first door he opened revealed a very nice guest room. _If Niisan makes me stay here, at least I'll get to sleep in a nice bed._ He shut the door and tried the next room. He froze when that door revealed an insane play land! From trains to teddy bears, there was an outrageous amount of kids' crap in there. He also noted a bed with a humongous teddy bear on one side and a small lump, the size of a child, on the other side. "Hey, Takahashi-baka, wake up."

"Why?" a high pitched voice, slightly muffled by the blanket, called from inside the room.

"Because my Niisan said you have to help me pass college."

"I didn't say I'd help anyone—wait, who's your brother?"

"Haruhiko."

The lump suddenly jerked upright. A boyish man with green, glazed over eyes stared at the intruder. "Haruhiko? Is he here?"

"No, you idiot. He has better things to do than see you."

Misaki sagged back. "Yes, you're right, Haruhiko is always so busy, poor thing."

"Yeah yeah, get over yourself, you still have to help me."

Misaki rubbed his face, tiredly. "Well, I can't help you now, I'm too tired."

"What? No, you must help me so I can go home and tell my brother I don't need help anymore."

"Fine, whatever. Give me an hour to wake up and shower. There's plenty of food in the fridge, help yourself." Misaki stood up abruptly. Akihiko gasped. Takahashi-Sensei was wearing nothing, and had made no move to cover himself. "What's wrong?"

"You…you-you're naked."

"Am I?" Misaki looked down at himself. "Huh, interesting."

"No it's not!" Akihiko snapped, horrified and awed at the same time. Yes, the older man was standing in front of him, butt naked and unashamed, but he should most definitely not be ashamed. He was utterly beautiful. Slim and wiry, with chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes, his face and body were utterly flawless and gorgeous.

Akihiko stared for so long that Misaki that the college senior asked, "Is something on me?" he twisted and turned, skin going taut over his ribs and the little muscle mass he possessed.

"N-no, I'll be downstairs." With that he fled. When he made it downstairs, he looked down at the growing tent in his pants. He frowned, what the hell was wrong with him? Haru-Niisan said that when boys were attracted to people, this happened. Of course, he'd been so embarrassed when disclosing those facts that he had locked himself in his room, bemoaning how he was stealing his little brother's youth by telling him such things.

_But does this mean that I like Takahashi-Sensei?_ Akihiko shriveled at the very thought. He sighed in relief and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he found several premade foods that only needed to be reheated. _I wonder who made these?_ He grabbed one and stuck it in the microwave. A few minutes later, he settled down to eat and wait for his Niisan's friend to come downstairs.

After thirty minutes, Akihiko had finished eating and had grown bored. He stood up and wandered into the main room. There he noted all of the drawing pads on one of the shelves. Akihiko had seen many of Takahashi-Sensei's arts since his brother owned every single manga that this guy had done the art for. As he pulled one down, he noticed a pad hidden behind the other ones. Akihiko, curious, grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was just a normal pad, so why hide it? Akihiko opened it and looked inside. He frowned, the first picture was a raw sketch of Niisan. As he flipped to the next page, he saw his brother, naked from the waist up, grinning broadly on the page. When he flipped farther, what he saw made him stare at the sketches in horror.

One sketch held Takahashi-Sensei and Niisan holding hands. Another showed them kissing. The one that made him drop the pad showed the two men, naked and embracing.

Akihiko stared at it in shock for a few seconds before he yelled, "YOU BASTARD!" at the top of his lungs.

He ran upstairs and into Misaki's bedroom, where he found the young man had gone back to sleep. "Wake up you baka!"

"What do you want?" he whined.

"You drew Niisan and you together…like that!"

Misaki sat up with a groan and glared over at the boy. He saw the sketch pad in his arms and said, "So you saw?"

"Where the hell do you get off drawing this shit?"

"I get off pretty well to it."

Akihiko glared at him, disgusted. "You pervert, I can't believe you. I can't believe I thought that I might li—" he stopped short and covered his mouth.

"You might what?"

"N-nothing." Akihiko started to flee, only to find a small hand holding onto his arm. He looked back and stared Misaki, who was suddenly looking at me with hazy, emerald eyes.

He suddenly pulled Akihiko away from the door and shoved him against the wall. "Ta-Takahashi-Sensei?"

"You know, you're pretty cute. Even if you don't look all that much like your big brother."

"Wh-what?" he started to say.

He stopped when the older man swayed and bucked his naked hips gently against Akihiko's groin. The kid moaned as he felt himself growing hard again. When Misaki pressed a kiss to the boy's mouth, Akihiko realized where he was and what he was doing. He shoved the slim man away and fled the room once more. Misaki, twitched his mouth. This could be fun. Slowly, he ran a finger over his own erection until he came with a soft moan. A moment later, he began to get dressed. Then he headed downstairs to formally meet his lovely new charge.

**Okay, so I know that starting yet another story while juggling the five I'm currently working on is a bit silly, but I desperately want this story written and as far as I know, there are no other stories like this one. If there are, I apologize, but I really want to write this story.**

**Please let me know if you are interested in having this story continued.**

**By the way, this chapter is extra long, i doubt the other chapters will be as long as this one so I'm apologizing to my wonderful readers beforehand.**

**Thanks,**

**~CheyanneChika**


	2. Romantica Act 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update, I haven't been very inspired lately. With finals coming up in two weeks and a whole mess of papers due and the holidays, updates are gonna be slooooo---ooow**

**But I'm trying my hardest to write now so I hope you like it. For the record, I wrote the end against what people I asked said, but I just couldn't make it the other way around. I apologize in advance for anyone who has a problem with it.**

**Oh, also, for Romantica, I am going to sort of mix Misaki's and Akihiko's personalities. For egoist, their characters will remain completely the same, only the situations will be different. Fortunately, it will be such a long time before I do Terrorist that I don't have to figure out how I'm going to make their characteristics. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"So what school do you want to go to?" Misaki had finally come downstairs and had sat down on the couch. He watched the younger man carefully as the boy muttered something unintelligible. "Sorry?"

"M University."

"Humph."

"Don't say that, I'm smart."

"I've seen your grades."

"So? I could get good grades if I try!"

"Which is why you're here. I get to make you study. Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"Cuz that's where Nii-san wanted to go."

"Do you do everything for your brother? You got a complex?" As if his brother didn't have the same issue.

"Shut up!" he snapped, fighting a slight temper. "He couldn't go there cuz of me."

Misaki twitched. So it was his fault Haruhiko hadn't been able to go to school with him. He considered teaching the kid badly, and getting to tell Haruhiko how useless his brother was, but the sobbing and moaning that he would hear from Haruhiko would not be so enjoyable as a Haruhiko who was ecstatic that his brother got into M Uni. "Okay, I'll teach you how to study and get into Mistuhashi. With the brilliant Manga artist Misaki-sensei, how can you go wrong?"

_Nii-san, I have a bad feeling about this._

…

_Two weeks of studying later…I'm kind of skimming a bit, but this part drags…so I'm moving on to the day of the party…_

…

Akihiko walked out of the testing center, tugging open the envelope containing his test scores. He pulled them out and stared at the grades. He froze…they were good. Wait, of course they were good. He was smart after all. _Now I've gotta go show Misaki-sensei! Wait, why?_ Akihiko stood there. Why was it suddenly necessary to tell Misaki-sensei about his score? He shouldn't even care about the bastard who was only doing this because he was in love with Nii-san. Did that mean—"No! I refuse to like him!" he yelled, causing the people around him to stare. This was all completely impossible.

He was saved from the thought by the very man in question walking down the street. "Sensei!" he called out, then covered his mouth in horror. What the hell was the matter with him?

"Akihiko-kun," he acknowledged, meeting him. "Shall we go?"

"Eh, go where?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "To your brother's; it's his birthday, isn't it?"

"Eh, oh, of course, I knew that." _Crap, I forgot…can't tell him that._ "Let's go." He began marching towards the subway.

"I have a car, you know." Akihiko stopped, sighed and turned back. He was debating turning the older man down but Misaki noticed the envelope. "What are those?"

Akihiko looked down at the forgotten envelope and stuttered, trying to sound casual, "Th-these are m-my test grades."

"Well, let me see." He grabbed the grades and looked them over. Akihiko looked out at the road, waiting. He suddenly felt pressure all around his waist. He looked back to see Misaki hugging him and grinning broadly. "Excellent job."

Akihiko's heart skipped a beat. He blushed slightly, as his heart went from skipping to overdrive. Then he remembered where he was and who he was being held by. He shoved the smaller man off and backed away. "Ar-aren't we supposed to be going to Nii-san's house."

Misaki smiled. "But, of course."

…

"Nii-chan!" Akihiko cried out as he saw his brother.

"Hi, Aki-chan," Haruhiko smiled as he went to hug his little brother.

He was interrupted by Misaki, who glomped onto Haruhiko before he could move the few feet. "Happy birthday!" He held out a gift. "You know that thing you wanted when we were hanging out last month?"

"Misaki, you shouldn't have."

"It's allowed every now and then."

Akihiko rolled his eyes as something that felt annoyingly like jealousy began pressing into his chest and slipped out of the room. As he headed past the front hall, he noticed a girl just standing there. "Who—?"

"Ah, I see you've found her. This is rather lucky since you two should be the first ones to meet. "Akihiko, Misaki, this is my fiancée."

Akihiko jerked. What? He wanted Misaki to meet the girl first? He looked away from the girl to see Misaki's eyes flicker. "Ah…con-congratulations." The girl stepped forward, to shake Akihiko's hand, which was closer. Akihiko kept his eyes on Akihiko, whose expression had changed now that both Nii-san and his fiancée were not looking at him.

Akihiko stared at him, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. I felt anger rise up in my chest. How could Nii-san do this to the man who had been in love with him for so long? Akihiko slammed his fist against the wall. Everyone looked at him. "Little bro, what is it?"

"We…we need champagne to celebrate. Misaki-Sensei, come with me." He grabbed the artist by the wrist and dragged him from the house. The made it all the way a lamppost two houses before Misaki burst into tears.

He braced himself against the lamppost and sobbed uncontrollably. Pain constricted Akihiko's chest and throat as he watched the older man fall to pieces as his world shattered. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly through his sobs. "When I start crying, I just can't stop."

Akihiko masked the pity swelling inside him and snapped, "Oh grow up, fall in love with someone else."

"I can't," he began to sob harder.

Akihiko wished he hadn't said anything…he was just making everything worse. He stared at the man's back. He just wanted Misaki to stop crying. Impulsively, he spun Misaki around and pressed his lips to Misaki's. Misaki's mouth opened immediately and with lust riding his mind, Akihiko pushed his tongue inside. He pulled back a moment later and looked at the smaller man.

"What—?" Misaki started.

"See, you've stopped."

Misaki's eyes widened. It was true. He wiped his eyes dry. "Thank you," he whispered, surprised.

Akihiko's face turned slightly pink in the moonlight. Misaki smiled. "Can you kiss me again?"

"Don't push it. I only did it to stop you crying."

Misaki touched the younger man's arm. For some reason, paralysis stole over him. He didn't react, even when Misaki spun him and pressed his body against the lamppost. Misaki leaned up and whispered, "This is just a rebound you know."

Before Akihiko could say anything to that, Misaki was kissing him fiercely. Akihiko was lost in the sensation for all of a moment before Misaki pushed him away. "Let's go get that champagne."

"Uh…uh huh," Akihiko replied, dazed. He followed Misaki down the street, his thoughts completely skewed and torn.

**Okay, I decided it would be necessary to leave Misaki to be the one crying again. It wouldn't look right the other way. Next chapter will be Romantica again because there is another chapter in the manga right after this, I think. Quick note in case I forget to mention it when I get to the egoist stuff, the start of Hiroki's and Nowaki's relationship will be at the same time that Misaki's and Akihiko's start. It won't work any other way, sorry.**

**Anyway, please review:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	3. Romantica Act 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Me: I would like everyone to disregard everything I said about what I was doing with egoist in the last chapter. Pinkblackwhite gave me an idea that I feel really thick for not coming up with it myself *smacking myself in the head* BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!**

**Anyway, the story will follow the original line and I am sorry for taking so very long to update this story and all my others…I've just been a bit messed up mentally *Bows* Gomenasai and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 (Still Romantica)**

**Uhh…I honestly don't remember what chapter I'm on in the book and how I made the characters act…bloody hell, I have go back and read my whole god damned fic**

**Misaki: That's what you get for not updating this story for two months**

**Me: Only six weeks so sue me**

**Misaki: I am, meet my lawyer**

**Me: Oh shut up, I'm trying to read my own story**

**Ten minutes later**

**Me: Okay, Chapter 3 time**

Akihiko sat watching as Misaki began preparing breakfast. Normally, Misaki would have just slept through to lunch and had then made something quick or eaten one of the things he'd already made before he started working. Unfortunately, he'd had to get up because his houseguest was unable to turn off the fire alarm.

_Flashback (not in the manga or anime but it's necessary for my story)_

_The constriction in his throat woke Misaki before his ears registered the bleating alarm in the hallway. He sat up, coughing as he looked around for the fire. He got out of bed and opened the door and looked out over balcony where he saw Akihiko leaping furiously to reach the button to turn off the alarm. Unfortunately, it was just out of reach, despite how high he was jumping. _He looks a bit like a rabbit, hopping like that_, Misaki watched for moment. _Well, since the pronunciation is so similar, maybe I should call him Usagi-kun instead of Usami-kun. _Misaki considered this for a moment while he watched the handsome teen continue to try and reach the alarm._

_Misaki finally took pity on him and went downstairs. He went to the alarm panel by the door and pressed a series of buttons to deactivate the alarm. Akihiko stopped jumping and looked at the thing which was now silent. "Did I hit it?" he muttered._

"_No, it's remote controlled." Akihiko jerked and spun to see Misaki._

"_Oh," he said, blushing slightly. He started to look down, but then blushed harder when he saw Misaki was not wearing clothes again. "Will you please put something on?"_

_Misaki looked down at himself. "Oh yes, you don't like this sort of thing." He made no move to remedy the situation and instead continued, "What did you do to set the alarm off?"_

"_Um, I was cooking." Akihiko looked determinedly at the floor. He did not want to watch that beautiful body move about for fear of what would happen if he did._

"_You can't cook?"_

"_I can…just not very well."_

_Misaki looked about at the room. "Well that's a bit obvious."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Well, I can cook so don't worry about it."_

"_But, I'm living here for free. I should be able to cook for you."_

"_Unnecessary, just clean or something. I like to cook as much as draw."_

_End Flashback_

Misaki finished making breakfast and put it on to two plates and sat down with Akihiko. Akihiko had moved in, despite already being accepted to M University because Haruhiko-Nii had gone and moved to Osaka shortly after he married. And also because Misaki-Sensei's apartment was a fifteen minute walk from the school. And it was also free so…dither.

What Akihiko had discovered, though, was that his newly acquired landlord was completely insane. Despite his cooking ability, he examined each piece of food, making comments on it as ate. It was very weird.

"What time does school start?" Misaki asked once he ran out of food to examine.

"8:30."

"I'll drive you over."

"It's not necessary, I can walk as soon as I finish the dishes." Akihiko began collecting up the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen. He was about to turn back to collect the rest but he suddenly found slim arms wrapping around his waist. "Misaki-Sensei, what—?"

"I just want to hold you."

"Get off." Akihiko bit back a gasp as he felt Misaki's hand slip under his shirt. He jerked out of the other man's grasp and ran blindly into the living room where he stumbled over a sketchbook Misaki had left on the floor. As he fell, Akihiko reached out blindly to catch himself on a shelf and ended up not only knocking several sketchpads off the shelf and onto his head. To top it off, loose pages began fluttering about as they escaped the confines of their books.

"Ah, now look what you've done." Misaki looked about with some annoyance.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I will clean it up." Akihiko began scooping up papers hastily but stopped short when he actually looked at one of the sketches. It was pretty rough, but I thought the picture resembled him and Misaki-Sensei. The problem was that they were standing very close together and Misaki's hands were resting oh Akihiko's hips. They were also half hidden by Akihiko's shirt where they slid under it.

Akihiko twitched and looked at another sketch. This one held both of them again, only, this time, Misaki was shirtless and Akihiko stood behind him, fully clothed, thankfully, but his hands and fingers were splayed over Misaki's stomach and chest. Akihiko stared at these in horror.

"What do you think of them?" Misaki whispered in his ear. Akihiko jumped about three feet in the air. Misaki smirked and continued, "You really do bounce around like a rabbit. I think I'll call you Usagi now, since it sounds so much Usami."

Akihiko stuttered, "D-don't give we-weird nicknames."

"Too late," Misaki replied, "Usagi-san." Akihiko felt a soft fluttering somewhere in his nether regions. It was completely ruined though when Misaki continued, "So, the sketches, what do you think of them?"

"What—oh yeah," he remembered why he was so pissed off, "These are horrible! You're not content with sketching yourself with my Niisan but now you have to draw _me_ with you?! It's disgusting and it's sexual harassment."

Misaki's eyes flickered with some emotion Akihiko couldn't read before he looked apathetic again. "So go file a claim."

"I really should." But he wasn't going to, and they both knew it. Finally, Akihiko said, "Why…why do you draw shit like this?"

Straight and blunt. "Because I want to."

**Me: Wow, this is a nice long chapter although it only covers about 12 pages of the manga. *depression* this fic is never going to be finished…EVER!!! Of course, I'm sure some of you would like that wouldn't you?**

**Okay, I know that Misaki isn't really in character and he is much more like Usagi while Usagi still pretty much acts like Usagi but with some twinges of Misaki in there. Here is my reasoning: Akihiko is somewhat less stiff right now since he is younger, so I'm sort of basing his personality of the ten year old version of him in Junjou Minimum. Misaki on the other hand, throughout the real story we see Misaki has the potential to do things to Usagi-san but he always chickens out. Or does something to keep Usagi-san satisfied that "progress" is being made. So this Misaki is the same Misaki as before only without the inhibition that kept him from loving Usagi-san for 8 fucking volumes.**

**Misaki: What the hell did she just say?**

**Usagi-san: She's rationalizing why exactly we must act the way we do**

**Misaki: And that means..?**

**Usagi-san: She's making excuses for us not being in character**

**Misaki: Ah**

**Me: You guys are so mean, I'm gonna go in a corner and cut myself *sob sob***

**Misaki: Don't do that**

**Usagi-san: Yeah, you'll get blood on the carpeting **

**Me: *sob* pleases review**

**Thanks for reading and next time is going to college**


	4. Romantica Act 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Misaki: That's a shocker**

**Me: Shut up, I'm too tired to fight**

**Misaki: Why?**

**Me: Because you and Nowaki won't stop pestering me about damn disclaimers!**

**Misaki: Oh…well, if you said them more often then we wouldn't have to keep bugging you.**

**Me: I'm starting the story now.**

**Usagi-san: Time for you to lose your inhibitions**

**Misaki: And time for you to turn into a failing college student**

**Usagi-san: We should never speak of this again.**

**Misaki: Yes, definitely**

**Me: Aaaaanyway, I have to tell you guys right now, Aikawa and Sumi are switched. So you'll meet both of them relatively soon but I just wanted to tell you now so you don't get confused later…well, you'll be confused but now you won't think I'm just pulling this out of my ass.**

**Misaki: Lovely, Chey-chan.**

**Me: Isn't it just?**

**Chapter 4 (*sigh* still Romantica)**

Akihiko dragged himself out of the surprisingly large car that Takahashi-Sensei owned. Dragged being the operative word. "Wh-where the hell did you get your license?" he gasped as he used the car door to hold himself upright, his legs trembling with fear. The guy drove like a madman.

"Mm, wouldn't you like to know?" Akihiko grimaced. How the hell did everything that man said come out sounding dirty?

"I'd rather not."

Misaki nodded and gave him a small smile. "Call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks."

"And have a great day!"

Akihiko flushed a little bit and hurried into the courtyard.

Where everyone was staring at him in shock. _What's going on?_ He made his way to his first class in one of the lecture halls without being jostled or even touched once. For some reason he found that irritating rather than nice. As he walked up the large steps, he contemplated what exactly had caused this situation. He was so caught up in this train of thought that he missed a step and went plummeting forward into the two steps with a resounding thunk.

_What is this? Is it some kind of karma that gets me before I've done something wrong?_ He heaved himself up a bit to collect up the books that had gone flying when he fell. Then one of the books appeared just in front of his face. He looked up to see a young woman frowning rather hard.

"Thank you," he said, taking the book.

She cracked a smile, suddenly, and said, "Come sit with me."

Akihiko hesitated for all of a second before following. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit next to the girl. He was just wondering if this girl would cause everyone to start talking to him. Some conversation with others was fine, but he did have his antisocial habits that made him want others to leave him alone for the most part.

"So, you're a freshman, right? What's your major?"

"Um, Economics."

"Interesting. Me too. But I'm really more interested in editing."

"Oh? Editing as books?"

"Yeah, oh, I'm Aikawa Eiri, by the way. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Usami Akihiko. Nice to meet you."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen. "I thought you were a Takahashi."

Akihiko twitched. "No, I'm not."

They sat in awkward silence for all of five minutes before Aikawa said, "So, about that guy you were with; the one who dropped you off…."

Akihiko twitched again. "What about him?"

"Was that really the manga artist Takahashi Misaki-Sensei?"

He twitched a third time as everything clicked into place. It was because he'd been dropped off by a celebrity. It was all sensei's fault! Damn him. He sighed and nodded dully. He jerked when Aikawa actually squeed. He just barely managed not to lean back from this strange girl. "Oh my God," she very nearly screeched. Akihiko winced as she went on. "I love Takahashi-Sensei! His drawings are so beautiful! So passionate!"

There was another brief silence before she asked, "So are you two a couple then?"

Akihiko flushed scarlet. "Of course not!"

"Oh, well that's what everyone is wondering. I mean, he did drop you off and there is this aura around you that screams 'I'm with this guy!'"

"I think it's the other way around," he muttered darkly. "Oh, so you are together."

"No, no, we are not."

"Fine, kill my fun."

Akihiko decided that he really wanted to melt into the floor right then.

Akihiko was sure she would have gone on longer if the teacher hadn't come in. "Good morning class. My name is Takatsuki Shinobu. Welcome to Classic Literature. That said, you are here to learn about classical literature. You are not here to send text messages, send emails, or converse with your fellow students. So please sit down, be quiet and pay attention."

_Hmm, this sounds like a fun class…_

…

At the end of the day, Akihiko was ready to drop out. Except for Aikawa-Senpai, and one of his friends from high school, whom he bumped into, leaving the lecture hall, no one else talked to him. He walked out to the road, planning to walk home rather than draw even more attention to himself…

Unfortunately, that did not work out. Sensei was parked outside waiting for him. He sighed and pulled open the door. "How was your day?" Misaki asked lightly.

"Fine." He said dully.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, there was this really nice girl who's my Senpai and she says she'll be able to get me a job bartending or something."

"You don't need to do that. I can pay for your needs."

Akihiko flinched. "I don't need your charity. I don't need anything from you…apart from a place to stay." He hated even admitting that.

"Besides, you need to focus on studying Mr. Wait List Acceptant." Akihiko glowered at the window, not wanting to look at Misaki-Sensei. "And Haruhiko is the one footing the bill for all this. You don't want to have to retake a class because you were too busy with work, do you?"

Akihiko refused to look away from the window, so he missed Misaki's satisfied smirk.

**Me: I do apologize for the lateness of this update. I had writer's block—which was a total bitch and then I had computer viruses. But stuff is recovering and my muse is still a little drugged out and useless, but she managed to drag this out of me, so I hope you like it and—**

**Usagi-san: *to Misaki* Is she still making excuses?**

**Misaki: Yup.**

**Usagi-san: Figures.**

**Misaki: It does.**

**Me: Shut up! You guys are so mean to me. *sobs***

**Usagi-san: Save your tears.**

**Me: Meanie pants! Hmph. Anyone who's not a meanie pants should review please.**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	5. Romantica Act 2 Part 3, End of Romantica

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, and I probably won't ever own anything…oh well, here we go.**

**Chapt—**

**Misaki: Whoa whoa stop.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Misaki: You just wrote the disclaimer without coercion!**

**Me: Did I? *scrolls back to the top* Huh, I guess I did.**

**Misaki: You're weird today.**

**Me: I'm probably channeling Hatsuharu or something.**

**Misaki: Whatever, just get to the story.**

**Me: Kay. Oh, by the way, someone mentioned early on that Haruhiko was too similar to Takahiro in his airheadedness so the little bit from him in this chapter will be more dulcet.**

**Chapter 5 (the last Romantica Chapter for awhile…Yippee)**

As Misaki and Akihiko walked into the apartment, the phone started to ring. Akihiko automatically hurried over and answered it before it could go to voicemail. "Moshi moshi." (1).

"Hello, Akihiko. How are you?"

"Onii-chan!" Akihiko said happily. "It was good."

"Is Misaki there?"

"Yeah, of course." _Don't worry about me any._ "Sensei, phone."

Akihiko passed off the phone watching as a smile spread across the brunette's face. Akihiko wondered how he could just smile like that after being rejected. If he'd been rejected by the person he'd loved for a decade, he would have probably fallen into a spiraling depression. He sighed and slipped into the kitchen to start cleaning.

Then he paused. Could someone just get over a love like that and move on? Akihiko considered this for a moment before deciding that it wasn't possible. But then, why had Misaki been flirting with him? _I'm a replacement for Onii-chan, aren't I?_ He found himself strangely upset over this. Misaki-Sensei wanted Onii-chan. He was just someone who was related; who shared a deeper bond than Misaki-Sensei had.

_This sucks._

…_the next day at school…_

Akihiko looked at the ground while Aikawa smiled placidly at nothing in particular until she caught Akihiko's mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Takahashi-Sensei?"

"Yeah," Akihiko said, finally. "Did I tell you that he went to school with my older brother?"

"Huh, wow, that's so cool!"

"It's not!"

"You know," Aikawa altered the subject. "I saw him on some interview, he seemed like he was kind of off."

Akihiko sighed. "It must have been right before a deadline, he seems to lose it sense of reality when he actually buckles down and works hard. Or it could have just been that he didn't get enough sleep." Akihiko's expression darkened. "He's awful in the morning. So horn—" he stopped dead as his brain caught up with his mouth.

"Sounds like you don't find it to be such a problem," Aikawa laughed.

"And he's got that spoiled rich complex that makes him think he can just do whatever he wants. It's horrible," Akihiko rambled on.

"That's weird, but it seems like a kind of messed up family situation. He knows your brother, so does he ever compare you two?"

"Well, Niisan raised me since our parents died when I was a kid. He always took care of me, even though I knew and he knew that I didn't it. I don't know how Sensei could even think of comparing us." _Not when Niisan was the one he truly loved._

"Huh, well, you'll just have to work hard to get him to notice you.

…

"Shinobu, you need to get another person to help you in here." Misaki glanced at the man who had taught his homeroom class in high school. The two of them had become friends after Misaki had graduated, going so far as to date once or twice, though they'd only slept together once. Misaki was too obsessed with one of the other students in the class and Shinobu had ended up in a marriage that was quickly falling apart. "And your hair looks weird."

Shinobu glanced at his reflection in a glass pane, examining his spiky locks before looking back at Misaki. He grimaced. The other man wasn't even looking at him. He was staring out at the grounds. He tossed the book that Misaki wanted at the brunet, hitting him square in the chest. "Look at me when you talk. "And there's a student looking for a job. He seems to love classical literature and has the potential to be a good assistant. Maybe a teacher eventually."

"But..?"

"But, I don't know. He seems like he'll be the type of person who's cute enough to take people in relationships and make them cheat on their lovers." Shinobu glowered at nothing in particular.

"Shinobu, you can't judge the poor boy based on his looks. Now that's just wrong."

"I suppose. I guess I'll hire him."

"Good, now, about your hair—"

"Leave it."

"Fine, I'm going," Misaki grumbled, slipping to his feet and out of the office.

…

Akihiko and Aikawa were just about to leave the school grounds, but ground to a halt when they saw Misaki leaning casually against his car. "What are you doing here?" Akihiko asked, staring in slight horror.

"I came to pick you up."

"I said it was not necessary. And besides, your car is too flashy, get it out of here."

Out of nowhere, Aikawa shot forward and cried out, "Oh, Takahashi-Sensei, Usami-kun has told me all about you. I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm Aikawa Eiri!" She looked about ready to squee.

"Hello, Aikawa-chan." He gave her a heart stopping smile and she nearly melted.

"Anyway," Akihiko interrupted. "Senpai and I are going drinking, so you don't need to be here."

"No, we are going home."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, stiffening.

"You are too young to be drinking, so come along." Misaki got into the car and waited. Akihiko just stood there. Misaki rolled down the window and said, "Get in."

Akihiko bit his lip and nodded, not wanting to fight in public. "I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai." He got in and slammed the door, demonstrating his displeasure.

…

No sooner had they made it home then the phone rang. Akihiko ran to pick it up. "Moshi moshi."

"Ah, you're home already?" It was Aikawa-chan.

"Yeah, we live pretty close by. Anyway, what's up—" the line went dead. Akihiko spun around to see Misaki twiddling the phone cord between his fingers. "Sensei, what the hell is your problem?"

Misaki dropped the cord and was pressed up against the taller boy in an instant. "Don't speak to me like that," he ordered, shoving the boy back and making him stumble into a seated position on the phone table. He stared up at Misaki, whose face was way to close. The boy flinched, letting the tiniest amount of fear show in his eyes. Sensei never looked fierce like this. "You look skittish…like a trapped rabbit…Usagi-san."

"G-get away from me," Akihiko choked out. "I'm not a substitute for my brother!"

Misaki froze, then jerked away from the blond as fast as he had come. "Substitute?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…I mean, you do love my brother right? You can't have moved on this quickly." Akihiko looked down. He didn't want to be compared to his brother by Sensei. He didn't want to be a substitute either. He didn't want anything like that.

"You let me cry."

Akihiko looked up. "What?"

"You let me cry out my broken heart. You freed me. I fell in love with you then." Akihiko's eyes widened. "And I realized that you were the one…the only one for me. And, somehow, I can't keep my composure around you."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you, honestly." And then he was back again his lips were pressed Akihiko's with a fervor. Akihiko's heart thumped erratically as he felt the older man's tongue enter his mouth. He hesitated for a moment, then gave himself over to the delicious temptation that lay before him. He wrapped his arms around his Sensei and began to kiss him back. Misaki trembled under the new pressure but kept on kissing Akihiko. They fell back, landing on the floor, Akihiko on top. Somehow, both of them made it to the bedroom without any of their clothes intact. Misaki and Akihiko landed on the bed and Misaki straddled the boy's hips. He reached down and behind himself.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Akihiko asked, struggling with the haze of lust that was starting to take over him.

"Getting ready for you," was the gasped reply. Akihiko looked on in shock as the man pierced himself with his fingers. He moaned in self pleasure for a moment, before reaching out with is clean hand to pump Akihiko's strong erection. The boy gasped. He hadn't felt a stranger's touch in a long time. Not since that time he and Hiroki had been experimenting. Everything had gone wrong that day, but this…this was going so very right.

When a little precum seeped out, Misaki swiped it over Akihiko's whole penis, moistening it. Then he positioned himself over Akihiko and lowered himself down before Akihiko could object.

Not that he would have. He cried out as pleasure erupted and spilled through his body. He had never experienced something so powerful as this. It was wondrous.

Both he and Misaki came within moments of each other and sagged to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Just before Akihiko fell asleep, he thought he heard Sensei whisper, "You're mine, no one else will touch you…ever."

…_The next morning…_

Akihiko woke up early and attempted to make breakfast for the still sleeping man.

Once again, Misaki woke to that sound of the fire alarm blaring downstairs. He dragged himself downstairs to find Usagi-san in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I made breakfast. It's delicious, no?"

"No."

"Well, I think it is, now eat up." Akihiko cut into the blob and shoved it onto a plate. Misaki just stared.

"I'm going back to bed," he said, suddenly.

"Oi—" The sound of the phone cut him off. "Moshi moshi…ah Senpai, sorry about last night, something went funky with the phone lines—" Click dead air. Akihiko turned to see Sensei holding the phone line yet again. "Sensei!"

Misaki shot forward and pressed a kiss to the younger man's lips and whispered no one is allowed to take up your time when you're here but me." He smiled and sauntered into the kitchen to salvage breakfast.

**Authors Notes: 1) it's just a Japanese phrase of hello when you answer a phone**

**Me: Gah, finally, this chapter just would not come, but it's nice and long so everybody should be happy with me…anyway everyone is probably confused about the part with Shinobu. He is basically in Miyagi's position. Hiroki's character in that position does not yet exist. (He will soon…as Hiroki) **

**Misaki: She's messing with the characters' personalities again.**

**Shinobu: Yeah, and this time it's me.**

**Miyagi: Pour thing, let me help you out.**

**Shinobu: Shut up you brat.**

**Miyagi: But I love you.**

**Shinobu: Shaddup!**

**Me: Err, now then, if all of you can be really awesome and review, I would be super duper happy.**

**Thanks, **

**~Chey**


	6. Egoist Act 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**Finally, time to start Egoist. Now this part is gonna take place four years before Romantica because the consenting age in Japan is fourteen, and I don't wanna make it younger because I just don't.**

**KrissyKunn: No, it's cuz you can't write shota.**

**Chey: Shh, don't tell them that**

**JFantisist: But it's true**

**Chey: Ugh, I just can't win today. Anyway, please forgive any weirdness. I am gonna try to keep situations the same but things will be different from the manga.**

**Egoist Act One**

_In love with my best friend. What a joke._ Hiroki stared off into space. He'd been in love with his neighbor, Usami Akihiko since the boy had moved there four years ago. But in the end, he hadn't even worked up the courage to tell him.

He'd made the mistake of asking his parents for advice. The moment they realized he was talking about a boy, they'd kicked him out of the house and disinherited him.

This brought him to the lonely park bench where he now sat, cursing his stupidity. What would he do now? He supposed he was lucky. Before he'd gotten kicked out, he had gotten into a good school with a full scholarship because his grades were so good. Unfortunately, this place did not have dorms so he might be able to go to school, but he didn't have anywhere to stay.

He couldn't stay at Akihiko's because his parents were dead and he'd been raised by his older brother who could barely support them, let alone him as well, and he had no other friends. His temper had always scared away everyone but Akihiko.

Hiroki sagged and lost the battle with his tears. He let them slide down, one by one, soaking his cheeks.

And then an air rocket crash landed between his feet. "Gyaa!" he yelled, eyes swinging around for the person who launched it.

He caught sight of a beautiful young man with dark hair and western blue eyes. He stared at Hiroki, who remembered then that his face was tearstained. He looked away, scrubbing his eyes.

The man said nothing, but he picked up the rocket and grabbed Hiroki by the wrist. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kusama Nowaki." He pulled a stuttering Hiroki to his feet and started to drag him along.

Hiroki got irritated. "Hey, let go. What's your deal, dragging me around? I said, let go!"

Nowaki did not respond. He simply led him to the center of the park where three old men sat. "Hey, Wattchan!" one of them called. "Did you find the rocket? Oh, another new face," he continued when he noticed Nowaki was not alone. "Welcome!" He handed Hiroki a beer.

"Um, I'm underage," he muttered, not that that had stopped him from drinking before. He was a teenager after all.

"It's alright," Nowaki said seriously, looking right into Hiroki's eyes. He ruffled the boy's hair lightly and looked for a moment like he was going to kiss him.

"Hey, Wattchan, come on, we're launching it again." Nowaki walked away and Hiroki stared after him. His heart was thumping. It felt like it did when he thought about Akihiko. No, that was impossible…right?

"What's you're name, young man," one of them asked.

"Kamijou Hiroki," he replied, distractedly.

"Hey, Hiroki-kun," one of the other men said. "Can we call you Hittan?"

Hiroki ignored him, sipping his beer. He looked over at Nowaki and one of the men said, "Yama-san over there wanted to be an astronaut, but he couldn't so Nowaki is helping him. He helped all of us. We wouldn't be friends if not for him."

"Yes, definitely, oh, here, take my card."

"Mine, too."

"And mine."

Hiroki took all three cards, thinking that these guys were just old men about to be laid off, and looked at them.

CEO…

President…

Director…

_Who the hell are these people?_ _And how the hell does that guy know all of them?_

They all watched Nowaki and Yama-san for a few moments. "That kid's had a complicated life."

"He's in his twenties, hardly a kid," another man argued.

"No way," the first shot back. "He's nineteen, if he's a day."

"To us, everyone is a kid," the third said, pacifying them both.

"True, true. Anyway," he addressed Hiroki, "Nowaki was left on the steps of an orphanage when he was a baby in the middle of a hurricane, hence his name. He put himself through high school and is working about six jobs to put himself through medical school. He's gonna be one hell of a doctor someday."

Hiroki said nothing. This had nothing to do with him. All he wanted was to be happy.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Ugh, having a hard time with this. Sorry about shortness. By the by, I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to talk to anybody while I'm gone. I'll be back on Sunday night though. Anyway, I wanted to post something before I left:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Egoist Act 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing.**

**Chey: Deep breath. I am ready to work on this story…I am, honest.**

**Hiroki: Yeah right.**

**Chey: Shut it, annoying person! The reason I'm so annoyed is cuz this act has thirty-nine more pages…egads I'm never gonna finish.**

**Hiroki: Whiner.**

**Chey: I said shut it. For the record, I injured two of my fingers. It's not too bad but please excuse any spelling erros in advance because I'm having trouble making those fingers press the right keys.**

**Egoist Act One, Part Two**

Hiroki left the group of old men under heavy protest and started wandering away, trying to figure out where the hell he was gonna sleep tonight.

He had gone about three blocks before he noticed the young man, Kusama-san, was following him. He stopped and turned, facing the other man with full bravado.

"What do you want?"

"I'm worried," he said solemnly. "You were crying before."

Hiroki flinched but snapped back, "That's none of your business."

"I wondered where you were going."

"I'm going to find a place to sleep for the night."

"You don't have a home?"

"Of course I have a home. I'm just not going there."

"Do you know where you are going to sleep?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Liar," Nowaki called the teen's bluff.

"Back off man, you don't understand anything about me," Hiroki yelled.

"Come stay with me."

Hiroki froze. "What?"

"I have an apartment. It has two bedrooms. You can stay with me."

"That's impossible. I don't even know you."

"Please. I can't let a kid with no place to sleep go wandering off on his own."

"I'm not a kid!" Hiroki snapped. He turned away and started walking again.

Nowaki caught up and grasped his arm. "You're too cute to wander about. You'll get attacked." Hiroki's eyes bugged at that part but the man breezed on. "Please, Kamijou-kun, I'm begging you, please come home with me."

Those huge blue eyes, so exotic and beautiful, as beautiful as Akihiko's, were what did him in. "Fine," he said shortly. He allowed the strange man, Kusama Nowaki, lead him to his house.

…

Hiroki woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone running large hands through his hair. For a brief, shining moment, he thought it was Akihiko, finally coming around to his way of thinking.

But his eyes opened and he saw the hand was Kusama-san's. Hiroki leapt out of the bed with a yelp. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" he shrieked.

"Breakfast is ready," Nowaki said, calmly. "I already finished my paper route, so I thought I'd make you some food before I left for the hospital."

"Get the hell out!" he yelled, ignoring Nowaki unnerving hospitality.

In the end, Hiroki ended up sitting at the table, eating breakfast with Kusama-san. His head ached, but he couldn't decide if it was from drinking last night or if it was from this baka messing with his head. "So why is it that you're so hell bent on making me stay here?" he asked finally.

"Gee, I wonder why." He didn't meet Hiroki's eyes, pissing him off even more. After breakfast, he watched Nowaki wash the dishes. He knew he should leave, but he just couldn't bring himself to. It had to be related to the similarities between him and Akihiko. Those goddamned hands were just too much alike. It was annoying. He knew his love for Akihiko would never go anywhere, but what was he supposed to do now? He sighed and leaned back against a bookcase.

Too hard.

All the books started to fall. Hiroki cringed, waiting for the impact.

It didn't come.

Hiroki looked up. Nowaki hung over him, shielding him from the toppling books. He smiled. "You owe me one now."

Hiroki glowered at Nowaki. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Nowaki just looked at him. Hiroki sighed. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll stay here." He stood up with a book. He pointed the book at Nowaki, who was still on the ground. "But you'd sure as hell better not try to stick me with any kind of curfew!"

The smile on Nowaki's face made his heart stutter. "Okay!" he said happily.

Hiroki hid his surprise and bent down to start picking up books. He was still unnerved by the man. He was just so blunt and straightforward that it was weird. Hiroki felt Nowaki ruffle his hair. "Hiro-san," he murmured. "You're so cute."

Hiroki flung the books he held at Nowaki. "Don't call me cute, you friggin huge person!"

"I'm only 186 cm."

"That's still too big!"

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Sorry it's so short but this is the best breaking point because the next part is another day…I'll get to it eventually.**

**Hiroki: Lazy ass.**

**Chey: Bite me.**

**Nowaki: That's rude.**

**Chey: It's two in the bloody morning. Sue me.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan…**

**Chey: Anyway, please review, and I will love you forever.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	8. Egoist Act 1 Part 3

**Disclaimer: All I own are my ideas**

**I'm having a hard time with this story, so sorry that it's taking so long to write this story. I can only apologize again and again. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Egoist Act One, Part Three**

_I might as well be a stray cat._ Hiroki tugged at his annoyingly tight uniform. _There's no reason for him to take me in. He feeds me, keeps me and is in and out so much that he wouldn't realize if I took everything in his house and fled with it. Still, he feeds me, which is better than starving in the street._

He popped open the door with a soft "Tadaima." _Oh, he's home today._ Nowaki was passed out, leaning against a pile of books. Working six jobs was his only option while he paid off his medical school. He was working as a doctor in afternoons, evenings and graveyard shifts, working part time at a flower shop in the mornings, a paper delivery job in the early mornings, and he worked his other three jobs whenever he didn't have a shift at the hospital.

And he still managed to cook food for Hiroki's breakfast and dinner, and left him with money to buy some food at school. He was a scarily good person.

Hiroki flumped down at the table and Nowaki opened his eyes. "Okaeri, Hiro-san."

"Hey Nowaki." Nowaki had ordered him to address him by his first name. Hiroki had ordered him to stop calling him Hiro-san, but he was, as yet, unsuccessful.

"How was school?"

"Fine, I'm thinking that when I go to college I'm gonna do extra."

"What, like repeating a year?"

"No, stupid, like getting a Master's. I want to teach Literature."

"That's amazing, Hiro-san. I'm sure you'll grow up to be an excellent teacher." His eyes sparkled with warmth.

Hiroki's eyes bugged. "It's not that great."

"Why do you say that? Teaching is amazing."

"It's not like being a doctor."

"No, but it's still as amazing. You are an amazing person, Hiro-san."

Hiroki looked down and blushed. Why couldn't he argue with the other man? It annoyed him to no end.

He looked about and noticed what Nowaki had fallen asleep reading. It was Akihiko's unpublished novel. "Oh, I borrowed it without asking, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." It clearly wasn't.

"You, know, I've never heard of the writer, is he someone you like?"

"Yes, he's my best friend. This is going to be his first published work after I finish giving him my input."

"Oh? Well, it's very good for a starting author."

Hiroki smiled slightly. "Yes, he is."

Nowaki twitched at the expression on the teen's face. He never smiled like that.

Hiroki recalled the last time he'd spoke to his friend, whom he'd only seen in passing at school. The writer was the man he loved. He wanted Akihiko so bad. In the end, though, he couldn't say anything. He just let the other man pine after someone else. It was such a waste.

Those thoughts kept him awake well into the night.

…

When Nowaki came home from a double shift, his delivery route and work at a construction site, he was greeted by a thoroughly exhausted and grumpy looking high schooler. "That's a nice expression," he said, half teasing.

"So sue me, I didn't sleep last night."

"Here's a sleeping mask," Nowaki reached into a bag and held it out. "You seem like you're sleeping less and less lately." This made Hiroki start to sway to getting along with the older man.

He shoved it off with bravado, "Go get a shower, you're filthy."

"Sure thing, Hiro-san." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Hiroki watch the door and then sat down to work on his homework.

…

Nowaki came out of the shower to find Hiroki sound asleep with the new eye mask over his face. Nowaki's heart thumped erratically.

Then he heard Hiroki murmur, "Akihiko."

Nowaki frowned. He felt guilty for watching a boy younger than him by four years. But he just couldn't hold back anymore.

He leaned down and kissed Hiroki. He braced his arms over his head and kissed the boy for all he was worth.

Hiroki's eyes opened at the feel of another man's lips on his. He recognized Nowaki and shoved him forcefully away. "What the hell are you doing?" he choked out.

"You mentioned your friend, Akihiko, in your sleep."

"So? What does that have to do with you?"

"I quit some jobs so I could have more time."

"Well, I'd be stressed too, working that much."

"That's not why I quit them."

"Why did you then?"

"Because I want to spend time with you."

Hiroki's eyebrow spasmed. "Wow, you must be exhausted. I think that construction job is making you loopy. That line is so cliché." He laughed too hard.

Nowaki grabbed him and pinned him. Hiroki's eyes widened with shock. "It's not a cliché. It's a confession. You wouldn't figure it out, until I said it flat out. Hiro-san, I—"

He was stopped by the doorbell. Hiroki shot up. "I'll get it." He ran for the door and threw it open.

And froze.

"Akihiko?" he breathed.

**To be continued…**

**Here's the lovely cliffhanger. I hope you all review cuz I'm seriously bored and only reviews will perk me up.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Chey**


	9. Egoist Act 1 Part 4

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Good, now let's get to the story**

**Chey: Yay, no arguing today…my ear is too fucked up to hear you argue today.**

**Nowaki: Poor thing. Quit stalling.**

**Chey: Hai, jaa…**

**Egoist Act One Part Four (the final part...before I start Act 2...oh kill me please)**

"Akihiko?"

"Hey," the fifteen year old said. "I see you are still alive."

"What?"

"Well Okaa-san (1) says you aren't living at home anymore, and you don't have your own phone and I haven't been able to catch you at school."

"How did you find me?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that Akihiko appeared to be attempting to stalk him.

"It wasn't hard. The school secretary thinks I'm quite attractive for some strange reason. All I said was that you'd forgotten your bag and she gave me your new address."

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"Honestly, though, I was afraid you'd gone and died in a ditch somewhere."

Hiroki hid his feelings behind bravado. "Sorry about that, but I'm fine. And busy. I don't have time to play with you right now. I'm almost finished with the manuscript so I'll get it to you later. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Don't take that tone," Akihiko interrupted. He reached out and ran his fingers through the shorter teen's hair. "You look pale, are you alright?"

Akihiko was so nice to him. That's why he couldn't deal with this. Akihiko wrapped his fingers deeper in Hiroki's hair. He flinched, on the verge of tears. "Hiroki?" Akihiko asked.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind. "Excuse me," Nowaki murmured behind him. "But Hiro-san is _mine._" He was pulled backwards and the door was slammed shut.

Hiroki exploded. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he howled. "You idiot, now he's gonna think that we—"

"I love you!" Nowaki interrupted. Hiroki froze and Nowaki went on, "I brought you here because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

"The moment you saw…" Hiroki trailed off.

"You were crying over that boy when I met you, right?" Hiroki said nothing. "I won't ask for details, but I won't hurt you. I fell in love with your tears, but I want you to smile now."

Hiroki turned scarlet. "You're very blunt, aren't you?"

Nowaki went to him so he could see his face. "Is that a problem?"

"I guess I'm not really used to this sort of thing."

Nowaki embraced him. "Then I'll make you get used to this then. You've been loving for so long. Please let me love you instead."

Hiroki felt hot as Nowaki's warm hands clutched at his stomach. "I love you," Nowaki whispered. "Hiro-san, I love you."

Hiroki loved Akihiko, but it was Nowaki now that was making his heart race. It was his fault that his hands felt so hot.

"Please fall in love with me too," Nowaki whispered.

The name Nowaki means typhoon. _I guess this means I got caught up in a hurricane._ Hiroki sagged against Nowaki as the older man began unbuttoning his shirt. He flipped the boy around and unbuttoned his pants and leaned down. "No, wait…stop." Nowaki ignored him and bent down. He opened his mouth and engulfed Hiroki's erection. You don't have to do this," he gasped out. "Nowa—nnn." He fell to gasping moans as he came hard. He fell back.

Nowaki flipped him over and, unable to help himself, thrust into the boy. Hiroki's eyes went wide and he gasped.

"You're amazing, Hiro-san, I'm all the way in."

"Idiot," Hiroki gasped. "Don't say stuff like that out loud."

"Are you okay?"

"What hell kind of question is that?" he grunted.

"Don't worry, I'll go slowly." Nowaki pulled out and pushed in, thrusting again and again. Hiroki moaned and pleasure mixed with pain shot through his entire body. He gasped and tears filled his eyes as he came hard.

"Hiro-san," he gasped, coming too.

Hiroki was falling before he knew it.

…

Breakfast the next morning went on the way it usually did. Hiroki ate while Nowaki poured over medical documents. Hiroki knew that Nowaki would just do as he pleased and come and go. Hiroki didn't care though, so long as he had a place to stay and food to eat.

It helped that he was slowly getting over Akihiko. He looked up from his food to see Nowaki staring at him. "What is it?"

"Hold still for a sec?" Nowaki reached out and grabbed a speck of rice off his cheek. Then he ate it with a small smirk. "You are still such a child not to notice."

Hiroki twitched. And then he threw the table onto Nowaki and proceeded to yell and scream. Nowaki ignored him and continued to read medical documentation.

Things were still difficult, but happily ever after would happen…eventually. Hopefully.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Finally, I've finished this stupid act. Four friggin chapters.**

**Nowaki: Don't whine.**

**Chey: I will if I want to.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan…**

**Chey: Anyway, everyone please review and I will love you forever.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~CheyanneChika**


	10. Egoist Act 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Yay, no arguing.**

**Chey: Too distracted watching TV.**

**Nowaki: Are you actually paying more attention to your shows than your stories?**

**Chey: Pretty much.**

**Nowaki: That's a bit rude.**

**Chey: Don't care, I want to watch Dr. Reid talk himself silly.**

**Nowaki: Ugh.**

**Chey: Oh, before I forget, some people had some issues with Hiroki being only fifteen. I would like to remind everyone that 14 is the consenting age for minors in Japan and you are a minor until age twenty. Ergo, Nowaki (nineteen) is a minor like Hiroki. It's perfectly legal and better than Miyagi messing around with Shinobu while he was still in high school.**

**But, this chapter takes place a couple of years later. Nowaki is 21 and Hiroki is 17 so don't whine!**

**Egoist Act Two Part One**

Hiroki knew ever since Nowaki had taken him in that the med student was a bit off, but then he asked _that _question. "Hiro-san, do you regret going out with me?"

He had no idea what Nowaki had meant by that.

It was this type of thing that made trouble for him. It made him irritated, and was that reasoning that led him to watch Nowaki at his job in a café, in disguise, across from the flower shop where he worked.

He looked at out of the window at the tall man in a bright green apron. He'd found out that Nowaki's florist's job was here after a trip to the bookstore. The twenty-one year old was just going back inside and didn't notice him. Hiroki didn't need to walk by twice, no one else could possibly be that tall.

Since he realized that this type of thing could be chalked up to stalking, he decided that every seventh day he spied on his lover, he would walk by on the pretense of having been at the bookstore. Then they would walk home together. Ergo, IT'S NOT STALKING!

For the record, he didn't spy because he wanted to watch Nowaki work… or because he looked cute in that apron! He was not one of those over zealous lovers who had to know everything about his partner. He refused to be that.

He observed several high school girls approach Nowaki. He glared angrily as if he could scare them away by glowering from across the street. Then he moaned. He was being such a stalker. He didn't want Nowaki to be working so much (especially where girls could flirt with him) because he needed to study. Medical school was hard and though he had high grades, if he started to slip… Well, all Hiroki could do was make sure he studied whenever he got the chance.

As he sipped his coffee, his mind slid back to the question his lover had asked him. He didn't know why Nowaki would even ask. Did he think that Hiroki would willingly stay with him if he regretted or possibly hated it? It annoyed him. If anything, Nowaki was the one who should regret it. He was the one keeping his lover as practically a freeloader in his house while working six jobs on top of medical school. Hiroki's hands shook around his coffee as his thoughts carried into this dark place. He was a high school student focused on passing and keeping his grades on top to keep his scholarship. He didn't have the time to properly love anybody. And all the same, Nowaki just kept putting up with it… with him. He didn't understand at all.

"Hey, your coffee's spilling."

Hiroki jerked and spun to see his best friend clutching a cup of tea. "Akihiko!" he yelped at the equally surprised man. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going for a walk."

"You walked three subway stations?"

"Is that how far I went? Wow, I'm a good walker. Come here, let's sit together." Without hesitation, he grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to a booth. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sheath of paper. "This is perfect timing, I need you to read this for me."

"New story?"

"Yeah, I wrote the intro for writing class. My teacher asked me if I would continue the story for extra credit."

"And you're doing it?"

"I'm flunking the class. I'll do it if it means I pass."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and started to read. His face got redder and redder with each page. "Akihiko, is there a flaming character who looks exactly like me?"

"Well, I just found out about this genre of story when I saw a similar book fall out of Sensei's bag. I figured if my intro was similar, she would give me an A. And I was correct. It's fine that I use you as a character right?"

Hiroki's eyes bugged and he stared dumbfounded.

"'Why yes you can,'" Akihiko said in his best imitation of Hiroki's voice. In his normal voice, he went on, "Why, thank you. You've always been such a good friend." He took the manuscript back and stuffed it away before his best friend could destroy it.

"Stop it. This is slander."

"I'll give you a copy when it's complete."

"I don't care about that!" he snarled.

Akihiko turned away. Hiroki roughly grasped his shoulders, as if physically trying to stop him from turning it in to his teacher.

And came face to face with Nowaki. His eyes widened as he realized what it looked like. He was meeting with the man he used to be in love with and, to top it off, he was completely in disguise. It looked like he was cheating. He could have died.

So he fell behind his bravado shield. "Ah, what a coincidence. I forgot that you said that you worked around here. He glanced around for support and found that Akihiko had pulled a disappearing act. "Ugh, where'd he go?" He looked hastily back at Nowaki and said, "I've gotta go. I have to take care of something." _I have to get out of that gay story he wrote. How could a teacher possibly even like crap like that?_ He turned tale and ran out the door yelling, "I'll see you at home!"

…

Hiroki sat at home by the telephone looking irritated. He'd waited until Nowaki had finished his shift to call, but Nowaki hadn't picked up. On top of that, he'd been unable to catch up to Akihiko and had decided against going all the way to Akihiko's place. It was too far from here and too close to his parents' home.

Now all he could do was go home and wait for Nowaki to call or join him there. He sighed and stared out into space as Nowaki's question came into his mind yet again. Nowaki's knowledge of his and Akihiko's past made him nervous. He wondered if Nowaki was irritated by that past. He was fairly certain that Nowaki detested Akihiko. Nowaki wasn't capable of hating someone but was it possible that he was worried that his lover was cheating on him?

When he was a kid and still in love with his best friend, he thought that being able to live with a person he loved would be absolute bliss. But it wasn't. It was hard and it made him worry over everything. If anything, it was harder than not living together. It was nearing on impossible. He was so confused.

He sighed heavily. Why did Nowaki think he had regrets? Hiroki wouldn't let anyone he didn't love touch him. Two years together should have proved that. He hadn't put it into words, but Nowaki should have figured that out. Right?

He sagged. Nowaki did know that, right?

The door opened. "I'm home," Nowaki called, stepping inside.

"Welcome back," Hiroki replied, feeling very awkward.

Nowaki stood silent.

"Uh, here!" he jerked out his arm stiffly, "I got some pork buns. You want some?" Nowaki nodded and stepped past him and went to the table to wait.

Hiroki tossed them all into the microwave and stared at it while the awkward silence dragged on. Unable to stand it anymore, he broke it. "Um, listen, about today at the café… I didn't know Akihiko was coming there. And all he wanted was for me to read a story he wrote for extra credit at school cuz he's flunking." He wondered why he was explaining himself. He hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't, honestly.

"Do you two meet up often?"

"Not really, I mean, we're childhood friends and we go to school together, but that's pretty normal."

"Hiro-san, are you unhappy with me?"

Hiroki looked perplexed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying: am I just a replacement for Usami-san?"

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Okay, I wrote an extra long chapter because I'm nice like that so you all should be nice too and write lots of reviews!**

**Hiroki: There she goes, plugging for reviews again.**

**Chey: I should. I'm updating all of my stories every two weeks. That's a major accomplishment for me thank you very much.**

**Hiroki: Yeah, whatever.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	11. Egoist Act 2 Part 2, End of Egoist

**Disclaimer: I own everything!**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne!**

**Chey: Awe, where'd the cutesy nicknames go?**

**Nowaki: Tell the truth.**

**Chey: Oh, that's no fun.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan!**

**Chey: That's better. Okay fine, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: That's better.**

**Egoist Act Two Part Two**

"Am I a substitute for Usami-san?"

The pork buns in the microwave beeped loudly but they were completely ignored as Hiroki snapped. "What the hell is your problem?" he roared. "Where the fuck did you get that idea? Or are you just screwing with me?" He stood there, panting hard, wondering what the hell Nowaki was thinking. He was the concerned party, right? Why couldn't he get his feelings across to the medical student?

"Hiro-san, I…even when I was a kid, I never really truly wanted anything for myself. And then I saw you crying and I thought, I want this. I want you. I really want you, Hiro-san."

"What?" Hiroki asked.

"I've never felt this way before. I'm scared. I mean, I'm so happy that I can barely stand it. But I can't help but think that this cannot last. The more I fall for you, the more I think I'm the only one who wants this. And," he looked down at his hands. "And, that's not wrong, I mean, you're only seventeen and you have the rest of high school and college, and you have Usami-san, but…" he trailed off.

Hiroki struggled to put his thoughts into words. In the end, he finally snapped out, "Don't be a moron!" He shut his eyes with a sigh and went on, "Don't make up shit without even asking how I feel." He hesitated and then said, "Would it convince you if I profess my love to you all day long? All night long? Every day for the rest of my life?"

Nowaki looked at him. "It's not about words."

"Then what?" he cried.

"I know you say things like that easily, so I was wondering why you would do something like that?"

"Something like what? What the hell did I do?"

"Well, you keep going to that café and watching me work at the florist."

Hiroki froze, then looked at Nowaki, then turned scarlet. "You…you!" He stumbled back, sweating bullets. "How…how lo-long have you known?"

"Three months, give or take?"

Hiroki's eyes bugged and he shrieked. He immediately started throwing everything in the room. "Go away! Get out!"

"Hiro-san, please calm down."

"Shut up! Go away!"

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki felt humiliated. Unable to kick out Nowaki, he turned tail and fled to the bedroom. "Tell everyone that I've died. Please dump my ashes into the Caspian Sea in five years."

"Hiro-san," he called. You're not making sense!"

"Quit it. You're just laughing at me on the inside aren't you?" He made it to the bedroom and tackled him. Hiroki pulled a blanket over his head.

Nowaki kissed the back of his neck. "Why would I ever laugh? I was happy. So happy. How could I possibly not know you were near me? But it's not something I thought you would do. I wondered if I was kidding myself, or if you were checking to make sure I was at the job so you could go see Usami-san. I got scared. Really scared. I decided that I would rather hear the truth and be hurt instead of egotistically thinking that you automatically cared." He wrapped his arm around Hiroki's stomach. "Please tell me, did you come to the café to see me? Do you actually still care for me?"

Hiroki was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he finally replied.

Nowaki pulled back a bit to let Hiroki get to his feet. Hiroki stood slowly. Nowaki knew exactly which buttons to push. He could take what little pride the teen had been building since his parents had kicked him out and destroy it utterly. The worst part was that he didn't even care.

Nowaki smiled and tugged the blanket away from Hiroki's face. "You're young, we can take it easy. Just let me love you, please."

"I'll try," he murmured, giving in.

Nowaki touched his face and pulled him close to kiss him. Hiroki felt pissed. He hated that he loved Nowaki so much. The blanked fell away completely as Nowaki wrapped his arms around the teenager and sat down, pulling Hiroki to his knees in his lap.

…

Nowaki looked out across the street at the café where Hiroki usually watched him. He sighed. Hiro-san wasn't coming today. And this would have been the seventh time too.

"Well, this looks beautiful!" his boss's words cut into his thoughts.

Nowaki looked over at him to see he was making a huge bouquet. "Wow, that's great."

"I even added a whole lot more flowers, free of charge."

"That's generous. Is it a delivery?"

"Nope."

"Pickup?"

"No."

"Then what—"

"Here!" He held up the monstrous bouquet. "It says it's for you, from Kamijou Hiroki-san. He says, 'Congrats on passing medical exams.'" Nowaki's eyes bugged out. Then he smiled blindingly.

…

Hiroki stared at the wall, thinking about how lame he was. He just wanted Nowaki to be as happy as he was.

Nowaki threw the door open. "I got the flowers! Hiro-san! I love them."

"Don't get worked up!" he snapped. "You'll still have to pass next term's exams as well."

Nowaki dropped the flowers and tackled him. "Hiro-san, I'm so happy I could die."

"You idiot." _Me, too…_

**To be continued…**

**Yay, almost done with volume one. Next up is Romantica Act 2.5.**

**Misaki: Ooh Usagi-san, we get our own half chapter**

**Usagi: So?**

**Misaki: So I can show you more sketches.**

**Usagi: I'm going to school now *walks away***

**Chey: Anyway, please review my lovelies!**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	12. Romantica Act 2 and a Half, End Volume 1

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I own nothing.**

**Misaki: Good now let's get to the chapter.**

**Chey: Okay, fine, I'm getting to it.**

**Romantica Act Two and a Half**

Akihiko felt miserable. He had a fever of 100.3, and could barely stand. He chalked it up to stress and trauma. First he'd started college, then his brother had gotten married, then he had gone to Osaka for work and to look at houses on the spur of the moment. Less than two days later, he'd gotten sick. It was pitiful. He was supposed to be able to take care of himself. He had to get better before they came back. If only he could freaking move!

He really needed to get better and get a part time job and look for a place to live. He'd been staying with Misaki Sensei until he made through entrance exams (until he'd kissed Misaki) and had gotten used to his school life, but had gone back home in time for the wedding and, of course, getting sick. He was bored and moody and felt like writing but he was too weak to sit at a desk.

The doorbell rang. Akihiko decided to ignore it. It wouldn't be for him anyway.

It rang again and a voice yelled, "Oh, Usagi-saaaaan, I know you're there. Open the door, kid."

Akihiko didn't move. What the hell was Sensei doing here? "Get up!" Misaki called. "I'm a worse sleeper than you are but I'm awake now. I know you're sick but it's the middle of the day!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" He got to his feet and dragged himself to the door. Misaki held out a fruit basket. "You look like death."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered darkly.

Misaki stepped inside and took off his jacket. "You should definitely eat something."

Akihiko grabbed an apple and started to peel it. Then he slipped and almost cut himself. Misaki sighed and took both from him. "Still a klutz." He sighed and skinned the apple before handing it back. He set the knife on the table. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"I meant symptoms. Does your throat hurt? Do you have a fever? I remember the old remedies." He got up and looked at the table where Akihiko had left various medications. Something else caught his eye. He picked up a sheath of papers and looked at them. They were schematics for small, cheap apartments. "How does the apple taste?"

"As good as it can when my nose is so stuffed up I can't taste anything."

"As you like, you know, it's boring here."

"So leave."

"Okay, I'll take a key so you don't have to get up the next time I come."

"Don't come."

Misaki walked lightly over to the new university student and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Fine, I'll lock up and leave it in the mailbox then." He stood up. "I have to ask. Are you looking for a new place?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah."

"Find anywhere yet?"

"No."

"Then come live with me, permanantly."

Akihiko stared. "What?"

"I'm not far from University, and I have a spare bedroom which you already know."

"But the rent is impossible." He didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially a guy whom he'd kissed.

"Don't worry about it. I have money and you can clean, even if you bounce around like a rabbit when you do it." He smirked lightly.

"But don't you like living alone?"

"Well yeah, but it's you, so I don't mind as much I guess." He set down the key and sat beside him.

"I told you to leave."

"And I don't want to. It will be worse for you if I do anyway." He ruffled Akihiko's hair. "Get better soon."

"But I'm sleeping."

"So?"

"So you'll be bored."

"I don't care."

"Suit yourself then." Akihiko closed his eyes and fell silent, pretending to be asleep. He felt Misaki Sensei's hands on his face. They felt so soothing. He gradually fell asleep for real.

**The end of volume one**

**Misaki: Yay, it's all done!**

**Chey: Yuppers, now it's time to mess with the mini comics.**

**Misaki: Ooh, that will be fun!**

**Minicom 1**

**In the manga, these place between Usagi and Takahiro in high school, now they take place between Misaki and Haruhiko in high school. Told from Misaki's point of view.**

Haruhiko's brother seems to be a total handful.

"My apologies, Misaki, I can't hang out today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Akihiko has a parent teacher conference."

"And where are your parents?"

"Neither of them is even in the country."

"Of course." Haru's parents may as well be dead for all the attention they paid their kids. This was the umpteenth time Haru had blown me off to look after his oh so perfect brother.

One day, he actually asked me for help.

"Misaki, I need assistance on how to help Akihiko with his book report."

"Uh, sure, but why doesn't he write what he thinks?"

"He does, but the teacher had a problem with it."

He read the one paragraph paper that was weak, even for him since his only abilities laid in drawing bishounen and bishoujo with huge eyes.

"I thought you said your brother could actually write."

"Apparently it's only when he wants to."

"Ah. Does he know that he spelled half the words wrong?"

"Yes."

Little did I know that I would fall in love with that kid in just a few years.

**Okay, now I can finally start on volume two. Woot woot!**

**Please review:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	13. Profiles of the Characters

**Okay, JFantisist said that I ought to do some character profiles so my lovely readers don't get confused, and I'm blocked on the next chapter, so here goes:**

**Takahashi Misaki**

Age: 24

Job: manga artist (can't write for shit)

Schooling: graduated from college, working on a master's in Art

Family:

Brother: Takahiro

Father: Yukihiro

Mother: Arina

Similarities to original character: Appearance, the Uke, basic personality, ability to cook

Differences: Age, libido, ability to clean (or lack thereof), job, loss of inhibitions, his attraction to Akihiko, the friendship with Shinobu

**Usami Akihiko**

Age: 18

Job: Student

Schooling: High school, first year of college

Family:

Brother: Haruhiko (currently pays for Akihiko's college tuition)

Father: Fuyuhiko (Runs business in Tokyo but cut off Akihiko forcing him to rely on his brother for support)

Mother: Alison; Deceased

Sister-in-law: Manami (She's still the same since she's not really important in the manga)

Similarities to original character: Appearance, the Seme, basic personality, inability to cook, passion for writing (won't come up for awhile though), his attraction to Misaki, friends with Hiroki since childhood

Differences: Age, job…that's about it, I tried to make him close to the original…maybe he's less experienced

**Kamijou Hiroki**

Age: Starts at 15, will be 18 in the next Act

Job: Teacher's assistant/Student

Schooling: Got a scholarship to a private high school, lived with Nowaki since summer before high school, now is first year in college (which he also got a scholarship for)

Family: not involved in the story. Kicked him out when he came out of the closet.

Similarities to the original character: working at the college, the Uke, appearance, hate-everything personality, his feelings for Nowaki

Differences: Age, situation, erm…that's about it

**Kusama Nowaki:**

Age: 19; Will be 22 in next Act

Job: Medical student; part timer in multiple jobs to pay for medical school.

Schooling: High school, some medical school

Family: None, orphan

Similarities to original character: appearance, age, obsessive love for Hiroki, the Seme, basic personality

Differences: Uhm…actually, I think he is exactly the same. It's just Hiroki's situation…well, that and he's interested in the younger man rather than the older one.

**Takatsuki Shinobu:**

Age: 35

Job: Professor at the university; part time teacher at a local high school

Schooling: Master's in literature

Family:

Father: Dean of students

Sister: Risako, younger, arranged engagement with Miyagi You, age 18

Marriage status: going through messy divorce

Similarities to the original character: personality, instantaneous love for Miyagi, his dislike for Hiroki, despite working with him…that's about it

Differences: Age, job, connection with Misaki, has to hide the fact that he is in love with Miyagi…that's all for now

**Miyagi You**

Age: 17

Job: High school student, taught by Shinobu

Family: unknown, none to speak of

Marriage status: engaged to Shinobu's younger sister through an Omiai, but is uninterested.

Similarities to original character: had an affair with his high school teacher from freshman year. She died; he went into mourning until he met Shinobu, looks like the younger version of Miyagi, personality, flirts with Hiroki to make Shinobu jealous.

Differences: age, job, his interest in Shinobu.

**So this is newly edited since I realized that I changed a few things in the year or so since I wrote this.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Chey**


	14. Romantica Act 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Erm, I own nothing as per usual.**

**Chey: This is the start of volume two. I stayed up really late last night and worked out the schedule for this book. It will take about fourteen chapters to get through it all the way, but hopefully those weeks will fly by.**

**Misaki: And hopefully you won't go on a three month hiatus after the second chapter.**

**Chey: Shut up, I won't.**

**Misaki: So you say now.**

**Chey: I'm sure it will all work out just fine.**

**Misaki: I'll believe it when I see it.**

**Chey: So mean. Just you watch.**

**Romantica Act Three Part One**

Usagi Akihiko, age 18, studying at Mitsuhashi University and free loading at the great manga artist, Takahashi Misaki's apartment. Takahashi has won numerous awards for his manga and his artistic abilities and—none of that mattered when Akihiko knew the real him. He was a pervert who drew sexy pictures of himself and Akihiko's brother, Haruhiko…together. It was disgusting.

But now, Akihiko decided, pouring over Misaki Sensei's latest sketchbook, now he had gone too far. The pictures in this one featured Misaki and Akihiko involved in various sex acts. What was worse was that they seemed to be in manga format, although there were no words involved. He flipped through, rationalizing that he was doing this not because of a disturbing need to see more, but for some other reason…incriminating evidence! That was it. Sensei was drawing himself in an illicit act with a minor. He would have to hand this over to the proper authorities.

While this was going on in one part of his brain, another part was forming words that would fit the pictures. He had written BL before, to pass a class, but he'd never intended to do it outside of that one time. Now he couldn't help thinking about it.

As soon as the rest of his mind caught up with those thoughts, he snapped. He threw the book aside in frustration before picking it back up again and stalking upstairs to talk to his landlord.

Surprise, surprise, Misaki was sacked out at eleven o'clock in the morning. "Oi, Sensei, get up! I can't believe this! First my brother and now me? What the hell? Find somebody else to draw. Hey, are you listening? Get up!"

Misaki stared at him blurry eyed. "What do you want at this ungodly hour?"

"It's almost afternoon. It's unhealthy to stay in bed this long anyway."

"But I was having a dream about you."

Akihiko froze for a second before saying gruffly, "That's not important. Why the hell—" He fell silent as Misaki shot out of bed, grasped his wrist and pushed him down on the bed before climbing on top of him.

He looked down at the somewhat flustered teen. "Why do you hate my drawing so much?"

"Because I'm in them!"

"You should be honored." Misaki punctuated this by leaning down and kissing the teen softly. Akihiko started to hesitate then gave in—

And the bedroom door was flung open by a young, determined man. "Good morning, Sensei, I take it you've drawn, edited and inked your panels for me on time!"

Akihiko's eyes bugged while Misaki's merely glowered. The man rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing not. Get yourself dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs." He turned and left, not even mentioning the scene before him.

"Who was that?" Akihiko asked delicately.

"Sumi Keiichi. He works for the publishing house that owns the magazine I draw for."

"And what is he doing here?"

"He wants the pages I was working on last night."

"Are you finished with them?"

"Of course not, I was too busy dreaming about you. Now, where were we?" Misaki leaned down to kiss him again, but Akihiko, his heart stuttering pushed him off. "What?"

"He's just waiting downstairs, he'll hear us."

"So?"

Akihiko sighed and shoved the slimmer man off of him and said, "Get dressed, I'll go make coffee."

"Use heat resistant mugs," Misaki called after him.

Akihiko smirked, like he would forget to do that.

…

Misaki came downstairs and was greeted by the sound of shattering glass and loud cursing. He rolled his eyes at Usagi's foolishness and called, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Akihiko acknowledged.

Misaki looked over to Sumi-san, who was trying not to laugh. "Usagi! Come here."

"Don't order me around," the boy in question griped, coming out of the kitchen.

"This is my editor, Sumi Keiichi-san. Please be nice."

"As if you are," Sumi muttered, earning an elbow to the gut.

"How do you do?" Akihiko tried for decorum. "I'm Usami Akihiko."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, did you bring me crème puffs? You know I need them to finish before the deadline."

Sumi smirked. "Of course, how could I forget?" He gestured to the counter where a box of sweets sat.

Misaki's whole face lit up. He hurried over and ripped open the box. He popped one into his mouth and chewed with a blissful expression. Akihiko couldn't decide if this was child like behavior was adorable or mildly disgusting. He watched Misaki grab another and take a smaller bite before running upstairs to grab his panels for that month's act of some ongoing story.

Akihiko had attempted to read the part of the story that had already been printed into volumes but, like all manga did, it had bored him.

He sighed. There was no point in dwelling on it. "I'm going to school!"

Misaki turned to say goodbye, but Akihiko looked down and almost ran for the door. Misaki caught him though and spun him around. Akihiko looked into the mangaka's emerald eyes, which were so close to his own. "Have a good day," he murmured and nuzzled Akihiko's nose with his own. For a breath taking moment, Akihiko thought that Misaki Sensei might kiss him again but he pulled back and sauntered away to speak with Sumi-san, who was regarding Akihiko with a bemused expression. Without further ado, the boy turned and stalked out with as much dignity as he could manage.

He lost all his dignity at lunch though, and confessed everything that had happened that morning to Aikawa-Senpai.

"So his editor just showed up out of the blue this morning? Is that why you were late? Cause you're never this late."

"I know. I barely made it to lunch today."

"So does he come by often?"

"Apparently, though this is the first time I've seen him. He usually comes when I'm at school."

"Oh? And how does that work? Is Takahashi Sensei home all day?"

"No, he came in while we were in his ro—" Akihiko stopped, flustered. "When we were upstairs. I think he has a key."

"So he really can come in whenever. Isn't that weird?" She giggled suddenly. "It's a bit moe! Unless all the other editors have keys as well."

Akihiko rolled his eyes dully. "I think it's just him."

"Maybe they're dating."

Akihiko's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, everyone thinks you and he have a thing. He's pretty, he's small and he draws shoujo manga. If he's gay, then it would make sense that he might have a boyfriend.

"They can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because—" Akihiko stared trying to think of a reason.

"Because why?"

Akihiko looked away, unable to think.

"Well, you can come stay with me if they get all lovey dovey." Akihiko rolled his eyes and ate his food quickly, as if that could speed up lunch. He just wanted this day to be over.

**To be continued…**

**Yay, another cliffhanger.**

**Misaki: Not again.**

**Chey: Yes again…and it's not even really a cliffhanger so deal.**

**Misaki: *rolls eyes***

**Chey: Please review, love love love:)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Chey**


	15. Romantica Act 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Misaki: Oh good, we can go on to the story.**

**Chey: Yup, don't feel like arguing right now…bored.**

**Misaki: Let's get to it.**

**Romantica Act Three Part Two**

Akihiko came home to find Sumi-san coming out of it. "Ah, Usami-kun! Welcome home!"

Akihiko was a bit put off by this. "I'm…I'm home. Is your meeting done?"

"Oh yes, we had a lot to talk about. And a lot to do." Akihiko didn't miss the innuendo. "Sorry for staying so late."

"Do your meetings usually last all day?"

"Well, not usually this long, but he took a lot of convincing today. I had to work him over all day long. It was quite exhausting."

Akihiko's heart skipped a beat as jealousy stabbed at it. "So, Misaki Sensei agreed to work on something?"

"Yes, he's starting anew series next month. I love his work."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm one of his biggest fans, but let's just keep that between us. Okay, I have to go now, bye."

"Bye." Akihiko stepped past him and walked into the apartment. He wondered about if Misaki Sensei enjoyed his relationship with his editor. He was fairly certain now that the two were involved. He didn't think that he wanted Sensei to be in another relationship while he was kissing Akihiko. It was making him jealous.

He stepped into the living room to find Sensei had filled the room with his sketchbooks and random sketches spread over the floor. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"I'm trying to design a new character, but I haven't got any inspira…tion…" he trailed off as he stared into Akihiko's purple eyes. "Usagi," He said slowly.

Akihiko looked uncertain as he asked, "What?"

"Can I use your face for my new character?"

"What?"

"You have the perfect face for the main character's older brother. He doesn't appreciate the boy that his sister is in love with. He is a college student who's been looking after his younger sister since their parents died and now he is the overprotective boy with a sister complex who hates anyone she dates."

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Awesome! Come sit next to me so I can draw you." He patted the couch beside him with a smirk. Akihiko hesitated, then walked over to the couch, shoved Suzuki-san across the couch until the bear hit Misaki and plunked down on the other side of the couch. "So mean," Misaki murmured.

"You need to be able to see me to draw, not draw on top of me."

Misaki sighed and retrieved his drawing materials from the ground. "Fine, sit over there and let me look at your body. Then I'll need to observe your expressions."

Akihiko sat still and watched Sensei work sketch. "So," he started awkwardly. "Do all of your editors have a key to your apartment?"

"No, just Sumi-san. Why?"

"Well, you two seem really close."

"We're not." Misaki looked up, seemingly casual, but his emerald eyes were very intense.

"So then is giving editors keys normal."

"Of course not."

"Then why?" Akihiko asked, jealousy playing with his heart. "Why is he so important?"

Misaki's eyes bugged and looked up from his sketch. "Don't get involved with him."

"What?" Akihiko asked. Did Sensei not want him to be connected to Sumi-san because of their relationship? "He's evil, I'm telling you!"

Akihiko stared, completely thrown. "What? But he seems so nice. He's…a bit flirty but he's always bringing you sweets and helps you with your work."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my own work, sweets or no sweets. You just stay away from him."

Akihiko was confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew Misaki liked guys, but he had thought that Sensei had expressed an interest in him, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't already involved with somebody else.

Misaki observed the teen's expressions as they whipped across his face. He wanted to draw them but they were moving too fast for him to record. He wasn't interested in memorizing them though anymore. Now he only wanted to see more of them. He wanted to see him in pleasure, in heat, when he came… He shot up and reached for Akihiko.

But Akihiko reacted first.

He caught Misaki's face and pressed his lips against the older man's. Misaki's eyes bugged and he pulled back, surprised. "Usagi…" he murmured the nickname.

"Sensei," he breathed. He shot forward again and kissed Sensei once more. He didn't know why he was doing this but all he knew was that he had to do this.

Misaki struggled fiercely. "Let me go, what are you doing?"

"Sensei, you kissed me before. Do you like me?" Akihiko had to know.

Misaki looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"I like you, I think." Akihiko was still confused, but the feelings that made him want to kiss his tutor had to mean that he liked him right? He leaned down and kissed Sensei again.

"You think?" Misaki asked breathily.

"I don't know…I don't know."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Another chapter down.**

**Misaki: I want sex!**

**Chey: That's new.**

**Misaki: Usagi, let's go to bed!**

**Akihiko: Eh, what?**

**Chey: *watching Akihiko get dragged upstairs* Please review guys, we're almost at 100! I love you all!**

**~Chey**


	16. Romantica Act 3 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I'm bored of saying this.**

**Misaki: Oh just say it already.**

**Chey: Oh fine, I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Misaki: Yay, now let's start the next part of Romantica.**

**Chey: Should be fun but moving on now.**

**Romantica Act Three Part Three**

Akihiko wondered if he really was gay. He hated this confused jealous feelings that he had for Sensei, and these feelings continued to upset him all through school.

When he got home Misaki was properly dressed. He had a suit on and everything. Akihiko thought he looked stunning. He had to stop and stare for a moment.

Misaki noticed the look and said, "Welcome home, what's with the look?"

"You…you're wearing proper clothes."

"If it's offensive, I can go put on a kimono…a nice one with sakura blossoms on it."

Akihiko flushed at the image of Misaki dressed thus.

"Don't bother. Where are you going?"

"Sumi-san's dad is a super famous mangaka and I'm going to some fancy award ceremony for his artistic ability."

"Sounds fun," Akihiko replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Quite invigorating," Misaki replied in a tone that suggested he wasn't talking about the award ceremony anymore.

"Hey you, come here," Sumi said to Misaki. "You need a tie."

"I don't have a tie."

"Yes you do, I bought you one for such situations."

"I sold it on ebay."

"Uh huh, sure." He was having none of it. "It's stuffed in the couch then?"

Misaki's mouth thinned as Sumi walked past him and started digging through the couch cushions. He smiled, holding up a red silk tie. "Here, put it on."

Misaki shook his head. Sumi's eyes narrowed playfully. He leapt up and wrapped the tie around his neck. He tied it swiftly and smiled, prodding him in the chest. "There now, you look gorgeous."

Akihiko observed all this with jealousy tearing into him. He wanted Sumi-san to stop touching Misaki Sensei.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, looking at him.

Akihiko stared at him, silent. Misaki walked over, reaching out and touching his cheek lightly.

"Takahashi Sensei, let's go, hurry up."

Misaki let go of Akihiko's cheek and left, the door slamming behind him.

Akihiko stared at the door for a moment then ran a hand through his hair. He fled to the kitchen to clean something to take his mind off of how close Sensei and Sumi-san seemed to be.

After the kitchen, he started in the living room trying not to think about the fact that he might possibly be in love with Sensei. Damn it all, he didn't want it to be this way! He stomped back into the kitchen and grabbed the beer from the fridge.

Two hours-and four beers-later, all he could think about was one of Sensei's discarded shirts which was sitting on the couch opposite him. In his mildly drunken state he got up and grabbed the shirt. He sniffed it and Misaki's scent, something flowery with the scent of graphite and ink mixed in. He decided that he really loved that smell.

He really, really loved it. He passed out on the couch with the shirt over his head.

Which was how Misaki found him a few hours later.

"Usagi?" he called, rousing the teen. Akihiko's eyes flicked open to see Sensei staring down at him with a smile.

"What?" he asked hazily.

"Might I have my shirt back please?"

Akihiko looked down to see he was still clutching the mangaka's shirt. He flung it at Misaki, the teeniest hint of pink coloring his cheeks. He started to get up but Misaki shot forward and straddled him. Akihiko could easily have thrown the thin body off and fled but he suddenly didn't want to. Instead he lay still. Very still. Instead he looked up at Misaki who was smiling down at him. "You sleeping with my shirt were so adorable. I'm at my limit. I need you, Usagi-san." The nickname rolled off his tongue easily and made Akihiko's insides to flip flops.

Unable to counter this comment, the teen said nothing. His heart thumped erratically. He couldn't think...

"So why were you sleeping with my shirt?"

"I was cold?" he tried.

"Try again," Misaki whispered, running a hand over his chest.

"No seriously. I was drunk and I thought it was a blanket."

"No way. My shirt is far too small for that." One hand slid down to the teen's waist and then slid up again, this time under the shirt though. "One more try." For emphasis, he tweaked a nipple and Akihiko choked.

"I don't know," he snapped finally. "It was just there and I wanted to! I don't know why but every time you touch me I feel weird and whenever anyone else touches you I get angry. I don't understand anything anymore. When Sumi-san touched you…" He didn't feel one bit better now that it was all out in the open. And it didn't change the fact that Sensei was still sitting on top of him with a hand under his shirt. "What the hell does it mean?" he asked, letting his eyes slide shut.

"It means that you're in love with me." Akihiko's eyes snapped open. Misaki was looking down at him with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"What?"

"And don't go jumping to conclusions about me. I mean, me and Sumi-san? Please," he scoffed. "You're way cuter than he is. And besides, I love you."

_He says that so easily…_ Akihiko didn't understand how he could be so clear about all this. He didn't understand at all.

Misaki sighed and leaned down. "I love you," he repeated before his lips met Akihiko's in a searing kiss.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, lemon next chapter**

**Misaki: Ooh, that will be fun.**

**Chey: Yes, it most certainly will be.**

**Usagi: I think I should leave.**

**Chey: No, no, you're gonna stay put and have sex with Misaki.**

**Misaki: Yay. Fun fun fun!**

**Chey: Please review and I will love you forever.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	17. Romantica Act 3 Part 4

**Disclaimer: I wanna own something!**

**Misaki: But you don't.**

**Chey: Well no but I would love to, that would be awesome.**

**Misaki: Yeah and you would just torture me in every chapter.**

**Chey: Damn straight…and you know what?**

**Misaki: What?**

**Chey: You would love it.**

**Misaki: Horrible woman, get to the story.**

**Chey: If you insist.**

**Romantica Act Three Part Four (End Romantica)**

Akihiko wasn't sure where his inhibitions had gone, but that kiss had him wrapping his arms fiercely around the slim man on top of him. His hands slid lower, brushing the skin exposed by Sensei's shirt riding up as he bent over Akihiko. The skin he touched was almost hot on his cool fingers. He felt Misaki shiver at his touch and he slid his hands higher, making Misaki repeat that shudder.

Misaki opened his mouth, invitingly prodding the teen's tongue. Akihiko obeyed, slipping his tongue past Misaki's teeth. There was an awkward moment where he worried Misaki might bite it but then Misaki ground his erecting against Akihiko's pelvis and he almost bit his own tongue off in surprise.

He pulled his tongue back, breaking the kiss. Then he sat up and dumped Misaki backwards onto the couch before leaning over him and kissing him again. This time it wasn't as awkward. At least, it wasn't until he felt Sensei's hand cupping his penis. He gasped, freezing. Misaki ignored his lack of movement, moving his fingers delicately along the ridge of the teen's hardening erection. He reached the zipper of his pants and tugged it down. Akihiko felt his body tighten with every click of the zipper til it reached the bottom.

He grunted when Misaki slipped a hand inside, brushing over the fabric that still kept him from Akihiko's flesh. He felt along until he found the gap in his boxers and slid his hand in, finally touching the hard, thick flesh. **(1)** He slowly drew it out and looked down at the length. "So big," Misaki murmured, staring. He looked back up into Akihiko's lust hazed eyes. "How's it gonna fit?"

"What? How's what gonna fit?" he asked, confused.

Misaki ignored the question. Instead, he ran his hand over Akihiko's length, making him shutter, his arms shaking as he fought to hold his body weight off Misaki. Then he squeezed and Akihiko gasped out. "We'll just have to make do."

Akihiko didn't understand what Misaki meant, but he didn't have time to argue as Misaki shoved upward, knocking Akihiko onto his back once more.

The slimmer man smiled and slipped gracelessly out of his pants and undergarments. He was too eager to bother even getting off of Akihiko to do it. Next he tossed off his shirt and sat, straddling the teen's hips, buck naked and ready.

Akihiko just stared. His eyes traveled salaciously over Misaki's lean body and pale, silky skin that rippled over sinewy muscles as Misaki leaned down to unbutton his pants and tug them and his underwear away as well. Misaki then shifted to his knees and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking lightly. Then he slipped his fingers into a different entrance.

Akihiko's eyes widened in shock as Misaki thrust his fingers deep into himself. He felt a sudden desire to be the one doing that. If only he wasn't completely paralyzed by the sight before him.

Misaki finally pulled his fingers out with a soft whimper. "Usagi," he murmured, "are you ready?"

Akihiko didn't know what Misaki meant by that, but even if it meant dying, there was no way he wasn't saying going with it. He nodded, wordlessly, and Misaki grinned. He raised himself over Akihiko's erection and positioned himself.

Then he plunged down with a cry of pleasure and pain.

Akihiko couldn't even recall what pain was under the onslaught of pleasure and tingly pressure that spread from the point where he and Misaki connected. He could not believe that he'd never experienced this before. He didn't know what he'd been missing.

Then Misaki started to move and he lost the ability to form coherent thoughts altogether. Akihiko felt like he was drowning in pleasure. Sensei was practically bouncing on top of him now and he knew it wouldn't be long until—

Misaki came with one last scream and started to sag, but Akihiko wasn't finished yet. Instinctively, he gripped Misaki's hips and pumped a couple more times before he hit the boiling point and came hard. He felt Misaki shake with the effects and release a small whimper. Then he lifted off of Akihiko's limp form only before he fell forward onto the teen's chest.

"I love you," Misaki whispered as he fell asleep right there on the couch. Akihiko lay there, stock still.

Once he was sure Sensei was asleep, he murmured, "I think I might love you too."

…The next morning…

"So, you want to know why Sumi-san has a key to this place?"

"If you don't mind." Akihiko was still slightly confused as to why an editor needed a key.

"Well, when I first started, I got really sick and missed my deadline and no one could contact me, so they sent someone to check on me and I didn't answer the door, so they sent Sumi-san. He just kicked the door in, dragged me to the hospital and harassed me to work all while the doctors looked me over. I gave him a key so that if I got sick, I wouldn't have to replace the entire freaking door since Sumi-san splintered it."

"So you two were never involved?"

"Uh, no…he's crazy."

"He is?"

"Of course, he kicks doors down and wants me to use those drawings in my private sketch books for a magazine."

Akihiko's eyes went round. "You mean the ones with my brother?"

"Exactly. Apparently his sister is a big fan of yaoi manga but she also likes my art style."

Akihiko decided that Sensei was right. Sumi-san was indeed crazy.

"So, do you want me to get the key back?" Misaki interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, no, it's fine since it's just work related."

A small smirk formed on Misaki's lips. "So you really were jealous."

Akihiko tightened his lips. He wasn't saying anything.

"Not gonna talk, huh? I'll just have to persuade you another way." Misaki moved forward but Akihiko took a few quick steps back. "No fun."

"Uh, I have to go to school. Don't let Sumi-san break down the door again."

Somewhere across town, Sumi sneezed rather loudly.

"Someone's talking about you," his boss said while the secretary snorted.

"I hope it's a pretty girl," Sumi replied lightly. "Or boy."

Then Akihiko sneezed.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note**

**1. For the record I feel so incredibly dirty and mildly self-disgusted while writing this.**

**Okay, Act three of Romantica is finished at last. And it only took four chapters.**

**Misaki: That's not good. It means your chapters are too short.**

**Chey: So sue me, I like short chapters. Anyway, please review. Next up is Egoist Act Three. Just soes you all know in case you don't read the manga, or haven't read them in awhile, the next three acts are ALL egoist. So you're looking at about nine to twelve chapters of Egoist. So Egoist fans are gonna get a lot to work with and I'm sorry to the Romantica fans. As for Terrorist fans…well, they don't appear until the fifth volume and I'm only about halfway there so you're probably screwed for about six more months, but I will try my hardest to not go on a three month hiatus again now that I've got my rhythm. So please review and thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	18. Egoist Act 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**Chey: Yay, time to read the Egoist part that's really awkward and I have no idea what I'm doing because every time I try to alter a scene to fix this AU it sounds the same as it used to. Ugh this is hard.**

**Hiroki: Yeah, that or you're just lazy.**

**Chey: Am not!**

**Hiroki: Are too!**

**Chey: Am not!**

**Nowaki: Now who's acting like a child?**

**Hiroki: Shut up, baka.**

**Chey: Don't be mean to Nowaki!**

**Hiroki: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Egoist Act Three Part One**

_**Three years after Act Two**_

Nowaki was walking Narita Air port when a face caught his attention. He looked across the sea of people to see a face he hadn't seen in a whole year. He was about to call out to the boy, but he yelled, "You stupid bastard!" clear across the terminal, before taking off in the other direction.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called after him, but it was too late. Hiroki was already pounding down the front steps and running for the subway.

On the train, Hiroki glowered out the window. Nowaki had disappeared from their apartment one morning and had never come back.

_Flashback: One year ago…_

"_Funami-san," Hiroki asked the landlady. "Have you seen Nowaki lately?"_

"_Kusama-san? Not since he paid the next six months rent."_

"_He did what?"_

"_Paid for the next six months. I know I thought it was odd, but he said he was going away for awhile but you would still be living here."_

"_Uh yeah, I guess." Nowaki wasn't coming back? For _six_ months?_

"_So, please rest easy."_

"_Er, thank you." Hiroki went into the apartment and closed the door. Where was Nowaki? He slid down the door and stared at the apartment. "Bastard Nowaki!" he growled as tears started to leak out of his eyes._

_End Flashback_

Hiroki had spent his most of his senior year of high school and part of his first year in college alone in the apartment. At the six month mark, the landlady had received payment for the next six months and Hiroki fell into despair. He started sleeping around. If Nowaki wasn't coming back, then he wasn't waiting for him any longer.

The men he met with meant nothing to him. They wanted him and he wanted to fill the void in his entire body. Akihiko glowered at him with disapproval when he showed up at school looking disheveled and exhausted every other day but said nothing. Hiroki had briefly considered asking him for relief from the pain in his heart but Nowaki had erased all attraction he'd had for Akihiko and he refused to ruin the relationship he and his best friend had for the sake of one night's sanity.

Still, he stayed in the apartment, torturing himself. The tiniest sliver of hope kept him in that apartment. He just couldn't give him up, even when it seemed like he was all alone in the world.

Then, finally, he started to get better. He started college. Akihiko kept him going. He reminded Hiroki to eat, reminded him to sleep, reminded him that drowning himself in random strange men and schoolwork wasn't everything. But he was still sleeping with multiple men. Then Akihiko did what Hiroki had wanted wanted from him for years before Nowaki:

_*Flashback*_

_"Enough of this!" Akihiko said, sounding angry. It was rare that he showed any emotion, least of all anger._

_"What?" Hiroki growled. He was tired. He wanted sleep. That was why he'd gone to the school roof to lay down in the first place. The man, Saginaga...Sagimoto, whatever, had a libido that wouldn't quit. He'd been pummeling Hiroki until almost dawn._

_"You can't keep doing this. It's killing you!"_

_Hiroki snorted. This was the only thing keeping him alive. The only thing that kept him off the morning news story about local teen suicide._

_"I know you used to like me."_

_Hiroki shut upright and stared at his best friend, sputtering. Finally, he formed words. "Wh-wh-what are you? How do you know that?"_

_"It was obvious."_

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Because when I realized what your feelings entailed, i didn't like you like that and you met that tall guy a week later," he said bluntly._

_"Oh." Hiroki tried towrap his mind around that but gave up. "Well, why are you bringing it up now?"_

_"Sleep with me."_

_Hiroki choked. "Are you crazy?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why would you ask something this moronic?"_

_"Because I can't watch you be abused by nameless men every night."_

_"But you're not attracted to me."_

_"So?"_

_"So..." Hiroki scrambled for a good argument that would convince the both of them. Then he got it. "So you're a virgin. I won't take that away from you."_

_"You really think I care?" A small smirk formed on Akihiko's lips._

_"You will, trust me." Hiroki's eyes were nostalgic. He was thinking about Nowaki. He missed him so much._

_"I may not love you, but you are my best friend. I'm also willing."_

_"I'm not!" Hiroki yelled, panic and anger fighting for control on his face._

_Akihiko kissed him. Hiroki froze as Akihiko's inexperienced lips prodded at his. Akihiko was kissing him. His first love, an unrequited love, was kissing him and he could only sit there. Akihiko pulled back for a breath then leaned in again, only to have Hiroki stop him an inch short. "No," he whispered._

_Akihiko frowned and pulled back the rest of the way. "Suit yourself, but you will stop sleeping with all these men." His expression was stern. He would not be letting this go._

_"Fine," Hiroki gritted._

_*End Flashback*_

Hiroki didn't sleep with anyone after that. He'd tried a couple of times but Akihiko would suddenly appear either at the bar Hiroki had used a fake ID to get into, or outside the club when he left on the arm of another man.

And then he got a letter from America. Nowaki said he was coming home.

Hiroki didn't know what to think anymore. Not a word from him for a whole year and now he was coming home. It was so strange.

Hiroki got off the subway and headed up to the apartment.

Nowaki was waiting for him outside, leaning against the door.

"Hello, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured.

"Why are you out here?"

"I lost my key."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."

Nowaki gave him a half smile. "Can you let me in?"

"Of course, it's your apartment." Hiroki pulled out his keys and popped open the door and went in, leaving Nowaki to follow.

Nowaki came in and looked around. The apartment was exactly the same as when he'd left it. Hiro-san was also the same. Still just as cute and crabby as he had been. He was still the same boy he fell in love with. At least, it seemed that way.

"I got you something." Nowaki broke to silence. He handed Hiroki a small wood carving of a panda with a red, white and blue bowler hat.

Hiroki stared at it for a moment then flipped it over. The bottom had a sticker that read in English "MADE IN JAPAN."

"This was freaking made here!" he muttered darkly. Nowaki didn't hear. "So how was America?"

"It was nice. They had great medical schools."

"Good to know."

"Hiro-san…"

"Look," Hiroki cut him off. "Now you're back, I won't feel guilty for leaving this apartment empty when you've already paid for it."

Nowaki stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Since you're here, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm gonna go. I'll come back for my stuff later." Hiroki's voice was extremely flat while he spoke. Then he turned and walked towards the door.

He'd just barely gripped the handle when Nowaki's huge hand slammed into the door next to his ear.

Hiroki froze, still staring straight ahead, even as fresh tears stung his eyes. He slowly started to turn to Nowaki. He didn't move two inches before Nowaki grasped his sides and spun him. He pressed Hiroki against the door and nearly kissed the life out of him.

Hiroki started to struggle when Nowaki slid a hand up his shirt. Sensation spread from where Nowaki's fingertips touched. He pushed at Nowaki's shoulder to no avail. "Hiro-san, I missed you so much," the taller man whispered.

"Baka, get off—" he was silenced when lips covered his mouth. Hiroki caved and wrapped his arms around his old lover's neck.

Nowaki scooped him up and carried him into their bedroom and ripped off his shirt and pants. He grabbed Hiroki's growing erection and pumped it expertly. Hiroki moaned, unable to form a coherent thought. He choked when Nowaki latched onto a nipple and suckled it hard. Then he slid a hand to Hiroki's entrance and thrust two fingers in.

Hiroki gasped. It was getting to be too much. "Hurry up!" he grunted.

Nowaki nodded and positioned himself. He thrust into Hiroki hard. Hiroki grunted and moaned, pleasure making words impossible. "Relax," Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki closed his eyes and hung on for dear life, digging his nails into Nowaki's back.

He came with explosive force. It was the first time in awhile. The men he'd slept with had, for the most part, no idea what they were doing. He'd thought he couldn't come anymore. Apparently he could now only come if it was Nowaki. He knew he should be pissed, but he was too hazy from the pleasure to feel anything else.

He felt Nowaki come a mere second later. "I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered a moment before Hiroki passed out.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, lemony chapter!**

**Hiroki: You annoy me.**

**Chey: Gee, I hadn't noticed.**

**Hiroki: …**

**Chey: And I came up with a way to make this different...about 15 minutes ago while i was editing. Anyways, please review. I love everyone who reviews and lately, nobody likes this story. I wouldlike ten reviews before I start the next chapter. I know I haven't asked for a specific number in a long time but last few have all had five or less and I'm sad.**

**Hiroki: No, you're whiny.**

**Chey: Bite me, I made this chapter extra long for everyone and I wrote a lemon.**

**Hiroki: Whiner baby!**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	19. Egoist Act 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this.**

**Nowaki: Why?**

**Chey: There would be even more lemon**

**Hiroki: Is that even possible?**

**Chey: Hells yeah!**

**Hiroki: You scare me.**

**Chey: So you've said.**

**Egoist Act Three Part Two**

"So why didn't you ever contact me?" Hiroki was laying on his stomach in bed, looking up at Nowaki, still mildly surprised that the taller man was actually there.

Nowaki's eyes darkened with guilt. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"I was busy," he murmured evasively. "I needed to focus on learning."

Hiroki thought that was a bit cold so he shot back, "You could've left a note."

"I'm sorry," he said again. His eyes looked so apologetic that Hiroki rolled his eyes and gave in.

"I won't forgive you if you do that again," he growled. "Got it?"

"Got it," Nowaki said, ruffling his hair.

Hiroki changed the subject. "Oh, just so you know, I'm working now as a teacher's assistant at Mitsuhashi."

He caught a strange flash of something in Nowaki's azure eyes before he smiled brightly. "That's great! Really awesome."

Hiroki blushed. "Not really, and the teacher I'm assigned doesn't really like me."

"It's still brilliant Hiro-san."

"Yeah yeah." Hiroki slid his eyes shut and slept til morning.

When he opened his eyes, the bed was empty. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Nowaki's side and noticed a tiny scrap of paper. He picked it up and read it. _I'm going –Nowaki_

Hiroki glared at the note. What the hell did that mean? I'm going? Was he going for the day? The week? Another whole year? "Baka," Hiroki snapped. "Why the fuck can't you just write a proper note?" His head started to ache. He wanted to go back to sleep and not wake up until Nowaki came back, pathetic as that was. He sighed and got ready for school.

…

School was boring. He was now grading papers for the teacher he was assisting. Takatsuki Shinobu was small for a man in his thirties. What he lacked in size, he made up in noise. He was loud, quick to anger and almost as foul-mooded as Hiroki himself. He was also a bit lazy and tended to dump a lot of work on Hiroki.

He flipped to the next paper to grade when he came to Akihiko's paper. He raised an eyebrow. Akihiko's work wasn't actually bad. He knew Akihiko was smart, but he never put any effort into it. _What's got him motivated to actually try in class?_ He wondered if there was any way he could use it. Maybe it could fix his screwed up relationship.

Shinobu came in then. "How many papers have you graded yet?"

"Around seventy." About half of the papers that needed grading.

"Good work." He still sounded stiff but Hiroki didn't care. Still, Shinobu must have picked up on the mood. "What's wrong with you, you're usually farther along."

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

"Whatever." Takatsuki Sensei was a borderline genius. Hiroki didn't know why he chose to teach since he hated the work. He was antisocial, his interests lied outside of the literature field that he taught. Hiroki didn't understand it, but all he cared about was his one redeeming quality. He didn't bug Hiroki about his private life. It was a bit of a first since his parents had had to know everything about his personal business before they had kicked him out and Akihiko used his life to write stories for his moe teachers. It was almost pleasant dealing with Takatsuki Sensei.

Hiroki glanced at the clock. He had one more class in just a few minutes. "I'm going first. I've got a class."

"Fine, see ya." Shinobu sat down at his desk and glanced around. He noticed a balled up piece of paper on the floor. "Damn brat can't clean up after himself." He went over and picked it up. He was about to toss it in the waste bin but caught sight of writing. Wondering if it was important, he opened it. "I'm going. Nowaki. What the hell kind of note is that?" He tossed the note on his student assistant's desk and went back to work.

Hiroki stared vacantly at the black board as the professor lectured. For once, he wasn't paying attention at all. Every last one of his thoughts was focused on Nowaki. He'd missed him so much. It was eating him alive. He wanted to see him, talk to him, love him. He just wanted Nowaki. Period.

When the bell finally rang, his resolve stiffened. He was tired of this. Tired of worrying. That was a sign right? People break up when it gets too hard, don't they? He shoved his books in his bag. He was done. Just done.

…

Nowaki reached the house and saw a piece of paper in the mail slot. He picked it up and read it.

Let's break up –Kamijou

Nowaki shoved the key into the lock and threw open the door. Hiroki's books were gone from the table, his clothes were gone from the closet and dresser and it seemed like his very essence had been sucked from the apartment. Nowaki turned and ran out and looked around the veranda. But it was far too late. Hiro-san was gone.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Finally, the end of act three. Next up is Act four. **

**Hiroki: Took you long enough to write this.**

**Chey: Leave me the hell alone. Now then, please review since no one seems to review this story. *sadness***

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	20. Egoist Act 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Puppies are so cute**

**Hiroki: What the hell kind of disclaimer is that?**

**Chey: A fun one.**

**Hiroki: Baka!**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, don't be mean.**

**Chey: Thank you, Wattchan.**

**Nowaki: You, say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Ugh, fine, I own nothing. Now then, here's where the story starts to deviate. The story will get back to the manga somewhat but this chapter will be completely different.**

**Oh and, once again to the people who want tero: THEY DON'T APPEAR UNTIL VOLUME FIVE! This is Volume Two. So, I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to wait.**

**Egoist Act Four, Part One**

"Not that I have a problem living with you, but this isn't even my apartment. I'm not even paying rent," Akihiko reminded Hiroki as the boy stood before him with his belongings in a large pack at his side.

Hiroki hated pleading, but he could not under any circumstance go home. "Please, Akihiko, it's only a couple days until I find another apartment."

"Weren't you living in your vanished boyfriend's apartment? Did he finally stop paying for it?"

"No, he came back."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something? I thought you only stayed there because you were waiting for him."

Hiroki blushed and looked away. "No, I was only staying there because it was a waste to leave it standing empty."

"You're such a bad liar." Akihiko smirked. "I'll talk to Sensei. I think I can talk him into opening one of the spare bedrooms for you to sleep in."

Hiroki smiled, changing his whole face. "Thanks."

Akihiko touched his cheek gently and it came away damp. Hiroki started. He hadn't realized he'd been crying. "Come on, Hiroki. Sensei will be here to pick me up. You can come too."

"Why does he pick you up? Isn't that complex like fifteen minutes walking distance?"

"He likes to pick me up." They started for the front gate to see Misaki's sleek car waiting for the student. When they approached the car a window slid down.

Misaki's eyes flicked from the blonde teen to the brunette. "Another friend of yours?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah, this is my childhood friend, Kamijou Hiroki."

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled flirtatiously at the boy who was still taller than him. Akihiko felt a slight stab of jealousy but shoved it down.

"Yeah, same here," Hiroki replied dully. He didn't even notice that he was being flirted with.

"Um, Sensei? Hiroki needs a place to stay for a couple of days and I was wondering if he could use one of the spare bedrooms."

"Did he have a fight with his boyfriend?" Misaki asked lightly. Hiroki's head shot up as he sputtered wordlessly. "Yep. Get in, I can't resist helping a boy in need." That last part implied he'd be willing to do more than just provide him with a place to stay which irked Akihiko for some reason. He was starting to feel less inclined to help his best friend. Still, he went around and got in the passenger's seat while Hiroki shoved his things into the back.

All the way to the apartment, Hiroki stiffened his resolve. He had to move on from this brutally screwed up relationship. He knew that Nowaki was passionate, loving and the most wonderful man that he'd ever met, or ever would meet, but he disappeared without saying a word. If he did that again, he doubted he would survive it. He recalled the last date he and Nowaki had gone on. Nowaki had kissed him hard and long from the street, all the way up to the apartment, into the bedroom, into bed and all night long.

And then he was just gone. Nowaki had shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. His return had sewn parts of it back together but it was still covered with scars. He wanted to save his heart this time around. Even if it meant running away from his true love.

...

Hiroki stared up at the second story of the apartment in complete awe. This place was freaking massive.

"I'll get a futon to put in one of the bedrooms. Come on upstairs. You can pick the Bear Room or the Great Wall Room"

"Original titles," Hiroki murmured.

"Trust me, they're not." Akihiko led him upstairs and opened the linens closet to pull down a futon and carried it to the first bedroom and pulled open the door. Hiroki's eyes just about fell out of their sockets. The room was filled to the brim with teddy bears of all shapes and sizes. "And…" He moved to the next room and opened it to reveal a miniature of the Great Wall of China and a set of train tracks weaving around it. "So which do you want?"

"Um," Hiroki licked his lips. "Um the other room." _At least if I roll out of bed, I'll hit something soft._

Akihiko nodded and pulled the door shut. They back tracked and Akihiko set down the futon to push and kick the teddy bears out of the way enough so that he could actually get the mat into the room.

…

The next day, Hiroki and Akihiko decided to walk to school because a young man was standing stiffly over Misaki who was on the floor, half awake, with art tools and paper spread out all around him. "You'll have to fend for yourselves today, I didn't have time to make breakfast," he'd said when we'd come downstairs.

"It's cool, work hard." Akihiko started to leave with Hiroki but the thunk of the coffee table being shoved into the couch turned them back.

Misaki was suddenly wrapped around Akihiko, grinding his whole body into the tall boy. "I'm sorry I can't drive you to school today."

"Um, it's fine." He hugged Misaki awkwardly.

What Akihiko didn't see were the possessive dagger eyes that Misaki threw at Hiroki. Those emerald orbs spoke volumes. They clearly stated that Akihiko was his and anyone who tried to take him was dead.

Instead of feeling scared though, Hiroki felt jealous. These two had a relationship. They lived together and made it work. Why had his cohabitation failed?

Because Nowaki abandoned him for an entire year.

Hiroki shut his eyes and turned away. "Akihiko, we're going to be late."

Akihiko nodded and detached himself from his Sensei's embrace. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye," Misaki said and returned to the young man who looked as if he was going to come over and forcibly drag Misaki back to the coffee table.

Akihiko joined him, trying to pull off his usual playful smirk, but all he could manage was a stupid grin. Hiroki wanted to smack him. Stupid, stable relationships! Hiroki wanted to cry.

**To be continued…**

**Hiroki: Why do you keep making me cry?**

**Chey: Because I'm a sadist.**

**Hiroki: Evil demon woman.**

**Chey: that's rich, coming from you.**

**Nowaki: Now guys, stop arguing.**

**Chey: I suppose, now, everybody review and I will love you forever.**

**Hiroki: I won't.**

**Chey: Shut. Up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	21. Egoist Act 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer: *Sleepy***

**Nowaki: …**

**Hiroki: That's just pathetic.**

**Chey: What? I'm doing research for a big paper and this is getting worked on during my break. Quit your damn whining.**

**Hiroki: I won't.**

**Chey: God damn it, fine. I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**Hiroki: There you go.**

**Chey: Bastard, just go back to being an isolationist-y brat.**

**Egoist Act Four, Part Two**

At school, Hiroki was a total wreck. He couldn't focus, couldn't work, couldn't find anything that Takatsuki Kyouji was supposed to leave out for him. When the professor asked for copies of a paper that he had been looking for, for the past fifteen minutes, he finally snapped. "Can't you keep anything organized in this place?" he yelled.

Takatsuki merely raised an eyebrow under Hiroki's furious glower. Then he turned back to his work. "I'm a teacher. You're my assistant. Keeping track of things is your job."

Hiroki had to try very hard to resist strangling the man who was only an inch shorter than himself. He gritted his teeth and turned back, prepared to tear the office apart in search of that damned paper. "What the hell are you doing anyway? I mean, since you're not helping me."

"My little sister recently came home culinary school in France. She's planning to work as a teacher in a culinary school once the details of her arranged marriage are settled and she needs a guinea pig to practice her teaching skills on, so I'm researching basic cooking techniques so she doesn't cry when it turns out she can't teach."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow now. "A bit pessimistic, no?"

"Well, her fiancé apparently wants nothing to do with it, so I'm doing it."

"Oh."

"Anyway, did you find that paper yet?"

"Of course not. You're the one who hid it."

"I find that unlikely." The utter blasé of Takatsuki's words only incensed Hiroki further.

"Of course it was you!" he snapped, throwing papers off of shelves in his search, too irritated to remember that he would just have to pick them all up again later.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinobu asked finally, his annoyance at all the noise finally getting to him. "Did something happen?"

"No."

"Well, that's a pathetic lie. Does it have to do with the person who wrote that lame note that I found on the floor?"

Hiroki flinched and tried uselessly to find the stupid paper.

"So that's it. Look, you friend or whatever sounds like a bad communicator. So either make him explain himself better or get out. I mean honestly, what type of Professor has a student with more wrinkles than him?"

"What?" Hiroki growled, spinning around. Only to have the shorter man stab him in the forehead. "Wrinkles."

Hiroki jerked backward. "I'm going to the bathroom." Then he stormed out.

Shinobu returned to his desk and pulled out a drawer to grab a pen. The first paper in the drawer was the one Hiroki had been looking for. "Oops." He hastily got up and left the office to find a copy machine.

Hiroki stalked out of the bathroom dripping after he'd washed his face. He heard students talking around him but ignored them until one voice cut through. "Hiro-san!" Hiroki spun and saw Nowaki standing beside one of his female classmates who was pointing in his direction. "Hiro-san."

Hiroki turned tail and took off.

"Wait!" he cried out. He caught up easily and came astride the student. "Why aren't you answering your phone? And why did you move out?"

"New phone," was the short reply.

"And the rest of it?"

Hiroki ignored that and picked up his pace. Nowaki met it. "Cut it out," he growled. "You're making a scene."

"Talk to me then."

"No, I work and go to school here. I refuse to mix business and personal situations."

"But Hiro-san—"

"No, go away." When they reached the door to Takatsuki Sensei's office, he swung it open, threw himself inside and slammed it shut, bracing it against Nowaki.

"Hiro-san," he called through the door. "Let me in."

Hiroki ignored him, his heart pounding. He needed this to end. He needed a clean break. This had to be over because otherwise…he would never be free from this ridiculous relationship.

"Meet me at our favorite restaurant," he said loudly, then backed away from the door just as Takatsuki Sensei approached it, his hands filled with paper.

"Oi, what are you yelling at my door for? I'm out here. What class are you in?"

"I'm not," Nowaki sounded sharper than usual. He stalked off angrily. He paused when he heard the small man yell through the door.

"Oi, Kamijou, let me in." Nowaki looked back to see the door opened from the inside. "You look awful. I thought you left the room to clear your head. Now you just look worse." He started to step inside then saw the guy still staring at him. "What do you want, brat?"

Nowaki bit his lip and turned away before he could cause an even bigger problem for Hiro-san.

…

After school, Hiroki got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hiroki." It was Akihiko. "I need a hand, can you meet me at the Sensei's apartment?" Akihiko's class schedule was completely different from the literary major. He was studying law so they had only a couple of electives together and neither of those was today.

"Uh sure," he said, thinking he had several hours before the meet with Nowaki…assuming he actually wanted to go.

"Great, see you there in a few minutes."

Hiroki sighed at the way his best friend was dragging him around, but since he was living there, it didn't really matter. He glanced at his watch again and trudged toward the massive apartment complex. Once there, he found his onetime crush surrounded by a ton of journals and loose paper. "Welcome back," he called absently, not looking up from his work.

"Yeah, I'm home," Hiroki replied. "What is all this?"

"I had inspiration for a new story but now I'm stuck." He reached out and grabbed a page off the top of one pile and consulted it.

"Does Takahashi Sensei know you've destroyed his house?" Hiroki asked bluntly as he came in and brushed aside papers to sit on the floor.

"He finally finished his deadline and went to go drop off his work for inking."

"Oh."

"Anyway, help me out. I'm writing a story about a young woman who holds an unrequited love for her sister's male best friend. This friend is in love with her sister who is clearly uninterested, but now I'm stuck." Akihiko glared at a page filled with notes.

"I see." Hiroki began to think about ways for that to go. "Do you want the main character to end up with her sister's best friend?"

"I don't know. That's the thing of it. I've been bouncing back and forth about making them a couple. Her attraction is clear and…and the best friend seems to have some interest in the main character, but not sexual."

"What, like she's a kid sister?"

Akihiko frowned. "No, more like a student. He tutors her sometimes."

Hiroki nibbled on his lip. "Hmm, what if the sister gets a boyfriend and the best friend ends up being comforted by the main character?"

Akihiko winced for some reason unknown to Hiroki. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Finally, Akihiko said, "Suppose that works. Then where would…" They started bouncing more and more ideas off of each other.

When he finally realized he had a kink in his back and got up to stretch, he glanced casually at his watch and yelped.

The reason being: It was a quarter to nine.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Wow, that one ran long.**

**Hiroki: You forgot to check word count, didn't you?**

**Chey: No, I was originally going to stick to the manga plot and have Hiroki wait, but that was too easy…and I got inspired to do it this way twenty minutes ago.**

**Hiroki: Of course you did.**

**Chey: Damn straight. Now readers, please review and let me know what you think of the twist. Especially since hardly anyone reviewed the last chapter.**

**Hiroki: Whiney whiney whiney.**

**Chey: Shut up.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	22. Egoist Act 4 Part 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. As you can clearly see.**

**Hiroki: At least you're not arguing with us today.**

**Chey: Too tired.**

**Hiroki: Then why are you writing?**

**Chey: Cuz I'm bored and I can't sleep.**

**Hiroki: Oh, that's nice.**

**Egoist Act Four Part Three**

Nowaki was sitting on the bench outside their restaurant, waiting for two hours. It was raining and he knew he was developing a cold. He cast a look at the people on the street. There was still no sign of Hiro-san. And why would he come, really? He had dumped him. Officially. Of course he wasn't going to show up. He got to his feet, rubbing the water from his cheeks, impossible to tell if there were tears amid the raindrops. He turned and walked slowly down the road.

A minute later, Hiroki ran full tilt to the restaurant. Nowaki wasn't outside. He went inside and looked around, but Nowaki had already left. "Shit," Hiroki snapped. He covered his face with his hand. "Shit, shit, shit." He started to turn to go back to Takahashi Sensei's apartment, then, cursing violently, spun on his heel and headed for his old apartment, the one he'd shared with Nowaki.

He climbed the steps to the door and, before he could talk himself out of it, he knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Hiroki blinked. "Nowaki," he called. "Nowaki, are you in there?" Was he really not there? Or was he there and he just wouldn't answer the door. Hiroki blinked, hard. Then he turned tail and ran all the way back to Akihiko's place. Outside the apartment, he hesitated and then kept going to the school. He didn't know why he wanted to go there, just that…he bit his lip and went into the university.

He walked up to Takatsuki Sensei's office and was surprised to see a light glowing inside. He went to the door just as Takatsuki opened it. He jerked back, staring at Hiroki's bedraggled appearance. "You look like a drowned rat," he said bluntly. Hiroki didn't answer, just continued to stand there. Shinobu pursed his lips and said, "Well don't just stand there, dripping. He backed into the office and grabbed a towel he kept in his desk for hot days. He lobbed it at Hiroki's head.

"Thank you," Hiroki muttered, rubbing his hair.

"I can hardly have you dripping all over the office," Shinobu grunted, going back to his work. "Dry off."

"Yes sir."

Hiroki took a seat and started drying his hair while Shinobu went back to grading papers. But Shinobu found his eyes drifting back to the soaked teenager. The kid had dried his hair and was now attempting to pat his shirt and skin beneath dry. Shinobu sighed and got up again, going over to the boy. "Here, take your shirt off before you catch a cold.

"Wh-what?" Hiroki choked.

"You'll get dryer and warmer faster." Hiroki struggled when Shinobu reached for the buttons of his shirt. "Stop struggling!"

He hesitated, then let his hands drop while Shinobu undid his shirt and helped to tug it off his shoulders. "You should lose the pants too. They're soaked all the way through."

Hiroki's expression was one of shock. "Sir," he murmured.

"Not in here you idiot. In the bathroom. Honestly, the last thing I need is some kind of sexual harassment charge." He looked at the now soaked towel. At least the boy's torso was dry. "Hang on a moment. I'll see if the janitor's closet has any drying cloths for you." He was reaching for the door handle when someone knocked. "More visitors?" he asked. "They should put better locks on the front doors." He gestured for the still shirtless Hiroki to move out of view of the doorway then opened it. "Can I help you?"

…

Nowaki didn't know how long he'd walked about in the rain. It felt like hours but it could have easily been only one. At some point, he ended up at the only place he knew Hiro-san still had a connection to. He walked up to the front gate and tugged it open. Then he walked into the school. He wandered aimlessly. The place was dead silent. It was after ten o'clock now, even the most studious of students had gone home for the night. He walked slowly up a flight of stairs and in the vague direction that he had followed his lover earlier that day.

He was surprised then, to see a light glowing from the office where Hiro-san had hidden from him. The owner of it must be working late, Nowaki decided. He knew he should have walked away then but…well, he had an impulsive thought. This professor might know where Hiro-san was staying. He hurried to the door and knocked.

There was a distinctly displeased mutter before the door opened. "Can I help you?" the short professor asked, looking like nothing disinterested him more than helping the young doctor.

"Er, yes. I understand that Hi- that Kamijou Hiroki is a PA here."

The professor's eyes flicked briefly away, making Nowaki suspicious. "So what if he is?"

"I'm trying to find him. I was wondering if you knew where he was staying." Movement just beyond Nowaki's range of vision suggested the professor wasn't alone, making the boy's suspicion grow.

"Even if I did, I'm hardly likely to give that kind of information to a brat who's just shown up at my office in the middle of the night," Takatsuki replied bluntly. Unfortunately, his eyes betrayed him. They kept flicking away.

"Pardon the intrusion," he said suddenly, shoving past Shinobu into the room. What he saw made his heart stop. Hiro-san was sitting in a chair, shirtless and petrified. Nowaki couldn't believe it. He bit his lip, looking down at his lover while anger slowly built in the pit of his stomach.

"Nowaki," Hiroki started. But there was nothing else he could say. He just sat there, watching fury he'd never seen in the gentle giant's eyes flare a fiery blue. His hands fisted for a moment, then loosened and he turned on his heel and walked out of the office without a word.

"What was all that about?" Shinobu asked.

"No-nothing," Hiroki said.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "If that's so, then why are you crying?"

Hiroki raised a hand to his cheek, surprised when it came away damp. "I don't know."

Takatsuki rolled his eyes. "Go after him," he said dully.

"What?"

"Baka, do what your teacher says and go."

Hiroki swallowed but nodded. He got up, forgetting his shirt and dashed after Nowaki.

"Stupid brats," Shinobu muttered as his office door slammed shut. "So noisy."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: We are finally done with Act Four. Just Act Five left, which may end up only being two parts since this chapter bleeds into act five a bit. And I sort of misplaced my copy of Junjou Romantica Volume Two until just now so I was going by memory, which is a bit flawed. In any case, please review and I will love you forever.**

**Hiroki: What, we don't get to say anything?**

**Chey: You just did.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hiroki: Hey, what a min—**

**~CheyanneChika**


	23. Egoist Act 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer: You're a monkey's uncle.**

**Hiroki: What the fuck does that mean?**

**Chey: Never mind, it's a quote from **_**Lion King**_**.**

**Hiroki: What is it with you and Disney movies?**

**Chey: They're awesome.**

**Hiroki: You're so friggin weird. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: I suppose. I own nothing.**

**Egoist Act Five Part One**

Hiroki dashed towards the stairs where Nowaki was walking towards the young doctor. "Nowaki!" he yelled. "Nowaki, wait."

Nowaki was walking slowly towards the steps, fighting strong urges that bounced between taking Hiro-san and laying him out on his back and having his way with him and beating the crap out of the man Hiro-san had taken as his new lover. He knew that urge was wrong, especially for a doctor.

Hiroki saved him by calling out and making him lean away from violence. He stopped dead, waiting for Hiroki to catch up. When Hiroki caught his wrist, he spun and embraced the teen. He kissed the boy, half choking him with his mouth. Hiroki held him for a moment before he shoved him away. "What the hell is that?"

"You called out to me!" He pulled Hiroki back into his arms, kissing him impulsively yet again. Hiroki shoved him off once more, panting heavily.

"I just wanted to talk. But, if that's all you're after…" He turned tail to run back, his heart pounding.

"So you're just gonna go back to your new lover?" That stopped Hiroki short.

He turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said, are you going back to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my professor! What the fuck are you talking about?"

Nowaki's eyes bugged. "Hiro-san…"

"I mean, yeah I was with a few people but—" he stopped abruptly when Nowaki's eyes narrowed in anger. He changed tact. "Well what do you expect? You go off, no warning, no explanation! You just swanned off in the dead of night."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to say. But you're the one who broke up the moment I came home. I thought that you'd moved on."

Hiroki's nerves twitched. "I'm a teenager who's been having his libido fed for years. Then nothing! So yeah, I slept around. But I got off it, I haven't slept with anyone in weeks, months. But you just showed up out of nowhere."

"I said I was coming back."

"After a year of nothing! That wasn't acceptable. You think you can just waltz in and out of my life whenever you want and just expect me too—" He was silenced by yet another kiss.

"I'll never leave again," Nowaki murmured when they broke apart.

Hiroki looked away. "I wish I could believe you. But I don't." He jerked out of Nowaki's arms and took off down the hall. He bypassed Takatsuki's office, running for the library, the sound of Nowaki's feet thumping after him.

In the library, Hiroki slammed the door shut and ran on. The door was thrown open when he was ten paces away and Nowaki was still hot on his heels. "Hiro-san, please wait!"

He ran through shelves, ducking in and out. Hiroki would have kept running but he heard a loud thunk. Nowaki, unused to the weaving in and out of bookshelves had fallen. He stopped, his heart pounding from adrenaline and anger and guilt. Then he turned back. Nowaki was struggling to his knees. He was every bit as soaked as Hiroki was from the rain and was struggling with his loose clothes.

He grimaced and went back to him. Turned out it was a ploy. Nowaki took the hand that his Hiro-san extended to him and yanked him down, flipping him so that he was below him.

"Damn you!" Hiroki yelled at the doctor over him. "Get off me, you bastard."

"Not until you listen." Nowaki's eyes were pleading as they looked down into Hiroki's chocolate brown ones. "Please just hear me out."

Hiroki could never resist those eyes. He stilled and glared up into those beautiful blue orbs. "Fine. Talk."

"I love you."

"Not good enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Try again."

"You said I should go!"

Hiroki's nostrils flared. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what you thought of me going to America to study and you said fine."

Hiroki sputtered. "I never said anything like that!"

"Yes you did."

"Never ever would I tell the man I love that I wanted him to disappear to the other side of the world for an entire year." Nowaki's eyes widened and he cursed his tongue. He started struggling again. "Get off of me."

Nowaki didn't budge. "You love me?"

"That's beside the point."

"Why are you so angry about admitting it? I love you."

Hiroki bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Nowaki about what he'd felt shortly after Nowaki had vanished. But…if it could shock him into letting him go…

"I thought you were dead," he breathed. "You disappeared and no one seemed to know where you'd gone. I thought you had died." Even while tears sprang in his eyes, he got the desired effect. Nowaki had loosened his grip. Hiroki jerked free and sat up, pulling his legs into his chest.

Nowaki didn't shift much but he lifted his head to look into Hiroki's eyes. "Hiro-san…I thought you remembered. I didn't…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Hiroki could tell, even through hazy, tear filled eyes, that Nowaki was genuinely in pain. He'd really thought Hiroki had known he was leaving. He released the tears that he'd pent up since he'd discovered that Nowaki had paid for another six months on the apartment, proving that Nowaki was at least still alive. They spilled down his cheeks, making his lips salty as he lowered his head and cried.

Nowaki was on him in a second, hugging him tightly. "Hiro-san, oh Hiro-san." He whispered the nickname again and again until the boy's tears subsided. When he finally pulled back, Hiroki looked into Nowaki's eyes for a moment then kissed him, long and hard.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Review if you want lemon in the library.**

**Hiroki: Isn't that the same as the original?**

**Chey: A lemon is a lemon is a lemon. Do you want it or not?**

**Hiroki: Not.**

**Chey: Shut it!**

**Hiroki: Nah.**

**Chey: Annoying man, anyway, please review—**

**Hiroki: You already said that.**

**Chey: OMG, whatever. I'm going to bed now since it's 2:44 AM. Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	24. Egoist Act 5 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I need a drink.**

**Hiroki: That is not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: *walking away***

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, get back here and do the disclaimer.**

**Chey: In a minute.**

**Hiroki: Missy, get to it.**

**Chey: *drinking* Okay okay, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: There you go, now start the chapter.**

**Chey: I'm on it.**

**Act Five Part Two**

Hiroki kissed Nowaki passionately with his arms wrapped around his neck while Nowaki ran his hands over his teenage lover's bare torso. Hiroki gasped at the touch of Nowaki's cold fingertips on his lean stomach before dipping lower to play with his waistband with one hand while the other slid up to toy with a nipple. "Nowaki…" Hiroki gasped out before Nowaki caught him up in another passion laden kiss.

"Hiro-san, I love you." Those words, repeated over and over again as Nowaki kissed and licked and sucked his way down Hiroki's slender chest and belly. Hiroki leaned back against the bookcase behind him as Nowaki removed his pants and underwear to lick the tip of his raging erection.

Pleasure rippled through him, reducing him to moans and whimpers he tried to hide with a fist in his mouth. "Let me hear you, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured. The moment Hiroki removed his fist, Nowaki engulfed him. He yelped, covering his mouth once more as the pleasure doubled. It had been so long…he cried out desperately against his hands as the sensations built and built until he came crying out his true love's name.

Nowaki wasn't sated yet though. He freed himself from the confines of his Jeans and pulled the exhausted Hiroki into his lap, abruptly shoving two cum slicked fingers into Hiroki's extremely tight entrance. Hiroki gasped at the pain before Nowaki found his prostate and struck the ball of nerves over and over, sending the student into oblivion. Then he lifted the boy by his hips and positioned him over his erection and slowly lowered him onto it.

It filled Hiroki so completely. Only Nowaki made him feel this way. No other man could take him the way Nowaki could. He felt his eyes filling with tears. He let them drip against Nowaki's shoulder as he held on tight until they came together and slid to the floor, utterly exhausted.

"I love you," Hiroki whispered suddenly, looking at Nowaki with tear stained eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured back pressing a kiss to his lover's silky, dark hair.

Hiroki's eyes looked vaguely at Nowaki's chest where his head rested. He watched the way it rose and fell, the heart beneath it still beating rapidly. It occurred to Hiroki that Nowaki was everything to him. He was Hiroki's true love and he would never love anyone like this ever again.

…

Once Hiroki's legs weren't so limp and wobbly, he got to his feet to find his clothes. "I have to back to Akihiko's."

"Come home with me."

"All my clothes are there."

"You don't need to wear clothes."

"Baka," Hiroki growled. He pulled on his pants and buttoned them. "Where's my shirt?"

"You didn't have one."

"Oh yeah, I left it in the office." Hiroki started to walk out but Nowaki, who was still on the floor, reached up and tugged on his wrist. "Don't."

"What? He's gone by now."

Nowaki's eyes were pleading but Hiroki just rolled his and stumbled off. He found Takatsuki Sensei's light still on but his shirt was hung on the doorknob so he just took it with a silent thank you. Nowaki, who'd followed him picked up his hand as soon as it was through the sleeve and kissed it. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

They dashed through the rain together, holding hands. Nowaki was laughing and watching Hiro-san hurry along with the focused expression of someone determined to not have fun in the rain. It was so adorable.

"Hurry up!" Hiroki snapped.

"Yes, yes…"

They reached the apartment complex where Hiroki had stayed last night. "It's really big, Nowaki said looking up.

"The apartment itself is far too big for any one person," Hiroki muttered.

"But you said your friend was staying here too."

"Temporarily." Hiroki punched in the password and dragged his lover inside then to the elevator.

On Misaki's floor, they got off and headed to the end of the hall.

Hiroki opened the unlocked door, Misaki was very bad about that, and stepped inside. "Come in," he murmured to Nowaki. He slipped out of his shoes and went into the main part of the apartment. "I'm ba—" He stopped talking abruptly at the sight before him. Akihiko was lying on his back on the couch beneath Misaki sensei who was eagerly kissing the teenager. Akihiko didn't seem to have a problem with it though; not the way his hands were running up and down Misaki's slim back. "Oi!" Misaki heard the cry and leapt off of the teenager beneath him, blushing a bit.

Akihiko's eyes went wide as he looked to see his best friend standing in the doorway. "Ah…Hiroki, I thought you were going to go make up with your boyfriend." He noticed said boyfriend standing in the entrance as well. "Hello, um, this isn't what it looks like."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "It's not?"

Akihiko grimaced and said, "Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like." He looked over at Sensei who was now a brilliant shade of red. "Sensei? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, excuse me." He went into the kitchen.

Akihiko was smirking a bit. "Huh, I guess he's a bit shy of getting caught by strangers. I never knew." Akihiko locked that away for deeper inspection later and focused on Hiroki. "Did you come for your stuff?"

"Yeah…I'll just get it and get out of your way." Hiroki hurried upstairs to grab all of his stuff, most of which he hadn't bothered to unpack and then hightailed it back downstairs. "Let's go," he said to Nowaki.

"Uh, yes."

"See you at school, Akihiko," Hiroki said.

"Later," Akihiko relied. He watched as Hiroki and Nowaki left holding hands before going to look for Misaki. He noticed his attitude, which had always been relatively was becoming even more so. It must be Sensei's influence, even if the older man was uncomfortable getting caught by strangers. He found it rather cute especially since the guy flirted so openly in public. Was it a front? Akihiko smirked when he saw Misaki in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and waiting for him. A pleasant warmth fluttered up in his chest.

Time to get back to where they'd left off, Akihiko decided even as Misaki spread his legs for him and wrapped them around his waist as he stepped between them and leaned forward to meet the mangaka's lips.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Okay so I lied, they are going to be three parts…or at least, two and a half. The next one might be short but don't cry at me because it means that volume two is finally almost done**

**Hiroki: Yay…two down…only 11 more and counting to go.**

**Chey: Party Pooper. I thought we'd already established that I'd be writing this story until the end of time.**

**Hiroki: God we're so screwed.**

**Chey: Yes…yes you are, now my lovely readers, please review and love will surround you in its wondrous warmth.**

**Akihiko: Kinky.**

**Chey: Shut up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	25. Egoist Act 5 Part 3

**Disclaimer: Almost done…**

**Hiroki: How exactly is that a disclaimer?**

**Chey: I don't know.**

**Hiroki: Well say it already.**

**Nowaki: Yes, say it now.**

**Chey: Jeez, everyone's ganging up on me now. Fine, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Good girl.**

**Chey: Yeah yeah.**

**Egoist Act Five Part Three**

About halfway home, Hiroki spoke. "You said that you told me you were leaving. When?"

Nowaki looked a bit sheepish when he replied, "About two months before I left. That night you were studying for finals."

Hiroki vaguely recalled Nowaki talking at him while he completely focused on memorizing the birth and death dates of historical poets as well as each of their most well known works. Then he looked up at his lover, anger rippling in his eyes. "You told me you were planning to leave when I was hyper focused and knew I wasn't paying attention!" He tried to jerk his hand back but Nowaki held it fast.

"I know."

"Why?" he spat.

"Because I didn't want to know what you would say."

Hiroki's brow wrinkled. "I would have supported your decision of course."

"I know." Before Hiroki could interject, he went on. "I didn't want to hear that."

"Again, why?"

"Because I thought that if you said that it would mean that you wouldn't need me or even care if I left."

Hiroki's eyes widened. "You know that's not true!"

Nowaki looked away. "I'm just insecure."

"And if you had told me and I'd said, no, don't go?"

Nowaki's eyes shot back to lock onto Hiroki's. "I would have stayed, of course." Totally blunt.

Hiroki sputtered. "That's stupid!"

"Is it?" Nowaki stopped, shifting to face Hiroki. "Hiro-san, I want you to be happy through any means possible. If you want me to stay by your side forever, I will. If you want me to leave then I'll disappear." He lifted Hiroki's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Don' dispear," Hiroki mumbled, looking fixatedly at the ground.

"Sorry?" Nowaki asked.

"Don't disappear," Hiroki snapped, jerking his hand away while his face turned red. He hated having to say stuff like that out loud.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki breathed. He caught Hiroki's chin and lifted it. Hiroki's annoyed eyes met Nowaki's warm ones. Then all eyes slid shut as Nowaki leaned down and kissed Hiroki long and hard ignoring the fact that they were out in the open. It didn't matter anymore. People could see all they wanted. What were they gonna do about it? Hiroki's hands gripped Nowaki's shoulders and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Nowaki responded by snaking his arms around the teen's waist and lifted him off the ground to pin him against a store shop window.

Hiroki didn't know how long they stood together like that but at some point he murmured that he wanted to go home. Nowaki kissed him for a moment more before releasing him. "Let's hurry," he said, a smile touching his eyes.

Hiroki only managed a breathy grunt of assent before Nowaki took his hand and they were running.

They only just made it to the bedroom before both of them gave themselves over to renewed pleasure and need.

…

The next morning, Hiroki got up, rubbing his back, and went into the living room. He'd been too distracted to notice last night but now he could see that Nowaki still hadn't unpacked!

"Idiot," he murmured looking toward the bedroom where Nowaki slept on. He decided he really ought to get started on this since it would be less work later and it was still too early to start breakfast. Plus, somewhere in here were all the things he'd taken with him when he'd left.

He opened a box to reveal several medical textbooks in English. He started scooping them up and adding them to the book shelves on the walls. Another book revealed more of the same. However, in the bottom he saw a leather satchel.

He picked it up and was about to set it aside for Nowaki when said man yawned, "Good morning," behind him. He jerked, dropping the bag which promptly fell open. He glanced down at the ream of envelopes on the floor. He reached down and picked one up. It was addressed to him with American postage. "What is this?" he murmured opening it.

"Ah no, Hiro-san don't!" Nowaki yelled lunging for him. Ten years of Karate, Judo and Kendo was not to be wasted. He ducked and darted away while Nowaki hit the ground face first. He hastily pulled the letter free and started to read.

_Dearest Hiro-san,_

_How are you? I miss you so much. I wish you were  
here. But then, it's very cold. You would probably  
hate it since you like warmth, like how you snuggle  
up in my arms on cold nights. There's a lot more  
snow here than in Tokyo. More than Hokkaido even.  
Yesterday, I was told to stay home because the  
hospital was snowed shut. But then, so was the  
apartment. I wished you were here. I thought about  
you all day._

_I miss you a lot. I mean I really, really miss you. I  
miss your face, your hands, your kiss, your soft body  
under mine—_

Nowaki managed to tear the letter away before Hiroki could read any more. Good thing too since his head might have exploded. Now, he merely stood frozen. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki was silent. He continued to stand motionless staring at his empty palms. Finally his mouth began to form words. "You wrote letters to me and _didn't_ send them?" Each word dropped like a stone.

"Yes," Nowaki actually sounded nervous.

"Why?"

"Because if you wrote back, I wouldn't be able to focus. I would have wanted to see you."

Hiroki didn't reply. Instead, he ducked around the doctor and shot back to where the satchel had fallen. He scooped up the letters and ran for the bedroom. "No! Hiro-san, give me those!"

"No way," Hiroki growled, clutching the letters to his chest.

"Hiro-san, give!"

"Baka, go away!" Hiroki failed to duck the attack and fell under Nowaki's overlarge frame. "Oomph, stop it."

"No, you don't need to read them." Hiroki was ignoring him though as he was tearing open another envelope. "Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned. "I can tell you what they all say. I wrote them every time I started missing you. I just couldn't send them."

Hiroki set down the letter and twisted his neck to look at his lover. "Nowaki," he murmured.

"Hiro-san?" Hiroki moved closer to Nowaki who automatically leaned in.

"Get off!" he snapped and flipped back, scrambling out from under Nowaki, grabbing as many letters as he could and fled to the bathroom to press the lock on the door. He settled for a nice bout of reading and ignoring Nowaki who was pounding on the door.

**Chey: And done with Egoist!**

**Hiroki: Finally.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**Chey: Anyway, next is Romantica Act 3.5**

**Misaki: Aw man, we have to come back? So troublesome.**

**Chey: I'm rolling my eyes.**

**Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	26. Romantica Act 3 and a half and Minicoms

**Disclaimer: Yay, Misaki and Usagi-san are back.**

**Misaki: That's not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: Yeah well tough. I like it!**

**Misaki: So useless.**

**Chey: Meanie. Fine, I own nothing now let's play board games!**

**Romantica Act Three Point Five**

Akihiko was cleaning and trying to think of the next part of the story he'd been working on with Hiroki when he noticed a board game in the back of Sensei's closet under some clothes, toys, teddy bears and other nondescript random objects. Uninterested, he set it aside to collect the laundry.

Of course, Misaki chose that moment to poke his head in. "Ooh Othello!" he said, spotting the game. "Let's play!"

"Are you ten?" Akihiko asked making light of the subject even though his heart fluttered at the childlike excitement in the older man's eyes. He'd seen that look on his best friend when they were young and he'd managed do something successfully, usually involving the change of color of his Karate belt.

Misaki ignored his comment and nimbly leaned down, grabbed the box with one hand and grabbed Akihiko with the other. "Come on, Usagi-san." He grinned. Akihiko was, in spite of himself, allowing the nickname to grow on him. Gods knew why. Still, he allowed Sensei to drag him downstairs.

They set up the game and started to play. Misaki won the first hand inside of a minute. "Yes! Okay, lose something."

Akihiko looked taken aback. "Sorry?"

Misaki chuckled. "Oh, did I forget to mention that this was Strip Othello?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well I'm telling you now. Come on, take something off."

Akihiko shrugged and tugged of a sock. They began again and Akihiko lost one more, causing the removal of his other sock.

Then Akihiko won. "Your turn." He blushed slightly when Misaki, who was already barefoot, tugged his shirt over his head, revealing slim muscles beneath. He shivered slightly at the cold, skin shifting and making Akihiko swallow against his suddenly dry throat.

Misaki won the next one and Akihiko removed his shirt. "Lovely," Misaki murmured.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and said, "If you don't pay attention I'll win again."

Misaki grinned and beat him again. "Pants."

Akihiko grimaced and got to his feet. He unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them unceremoniously to the floor while his Sensei laughed.

"This isn't a strip tease, you know."

Misaki just laughed harder. The next round was once again lost by Akihiko. "Underwear!" Misaki nearly crowed.

Akihiko looked annoyed for a moment then smirked. "What will happen when I take these off?"

"Oi!" Misaki suddenly realized the repercussions of this little game.

The teenager removed his last article of clothing. Misaki stared. For all that Akihiko was a bookish teenager, his body was long…and slim…and gorgeous. Misaki turned an interesting shade red but smiled nonetheless. "This shall be interesting."

They moved in close to each other and kissed. These repercussions were ones the two of them would eagerly undergo.

**Mini-com time!**

The most important thing to Haruhiko is his little brother. He doesn't show it very well on his face but he does things for him. When we went to Kyoto on a school trip he bought so money souvenirs for the kid that it scared me. He must be such a great kid.

Then one day, he asks for my help.

"Misaki, there is something wrong with Akihiko's haiku."

"Let me see." I look at the words. I'm not an expert on poetry but that dribble…

_Capital Tokyo  
Switch To and Kyo and get old  
Capital Kyoto_

"There's no nature involved!" I snap under my breath. This kid is a moron!

/Little did Misaki know that he would fall in love with that moron/

**Chey: And that's the end of Volume Two. **

**Misaki: Only eleven left now.**

**Chey: Actually, that's up for opinion. Do you people actually want me to continue this story? Not too many people seem overly interested in it.**

**If no one wants it, then I'll just post whatever I have left and post it as complete. So let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	27. Romantica Act 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Misaki: You're not fighting?**

**Chey: Nah. It's the start of a new book!**

**Misaki: You should start new books more often.**

**Chey: Shaddup! Anyway, thank JessenoSabaku for kicking my ass into gear and making me feel guilty and writing this.**

**Romantica Act Four Part One**

Akihiko had been living with Misaki Sensei for two months now and, for the first time, he and Sumi-san had been sitting at the table and talking for more than an hour rather than Sumi standing over him while he drew.

Akihiko wondered what they were talking about. Probably some important piece. He didn't really consult on those weird Yaoi sketches he did. He still wasn't entirely sure if Sensei actually produced work in yaoi or Shounen Ai genres but he certainly never talked about it. Akihiko poured three cups of coffee and brought them out to the other two as an excuse to do some nosing.

It was unnecessary though since Misaki called out to him. "Usagi, could you give me a hand?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well, we've narrowed it down to three scenarios.

"A. The Seme will be bald and large and muscular while the Uke is childlike with long black hair and looks like the boyish host.

"B. Both men will be around the same height but the Seme is darker with black hair and the Uke is half with blond hair, blue eyes and Asian features. He's also slightly slimmer.

"C. The Seme is tall and thin but much younger than the Uke and with light brown hair and completely black eyes while the Uke is older and smaller with gray eyes and very dark brown hair."

"So it's Yaoi?" Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Sumi-san's decided that I should try to do some more since I'm rather good at it."

"Yeah, by drawing pictures of you and my brother," he muttered under his breath. Slight anger touched his words. "What's the plot?"

"It's a collaboration. Morikawa Sensei gave me a list of possible ideas for our story but I have to pick an art style before she can write."

Akihiko hesitated. "B would work if they are equals outside their relationship or if the Seme holds slightly less power or social standing. C would work in a student/Sensei scenario or Senpai/kouhai even."

"And A?"

"A is for bit parts and loses many readers. Mostly because they only want to read about beautiful people."

Sumi looked at him. "You seem to know a lot about writing."

Akihiko shrugged. "I like to write."

"Interesting…" Sumi's eyes flickered dangerously making Akihiko change the subject.

"Sensei, do you want lunch?"

"What are you making?"

"Weenies." It was one of the things he could actually make without burning it.

"Make them octopus shaped."

"Are you for real?"

"I've never had them and now I never will." The annoying thing about Misaki was that he didn't even need to look piteous. His big, green eyes said it all.

"Alright, alright." Akihiko stalked back to the kitchen, leaving the men to their meeting.

He started defrosting weenies in the microwave while he thought about his most recent story. He was thinking that maybe he wanted to make the main character male. That would certainly make for an interesting read. A man in love with a young woman who is not only his best friend but has a boyfriend and is being comforted by her younger brother who looks just like her…

He poured oil into a pan to let it heat while his thoughts ran wild. He went out to the living room for a notebook and pen in his bag and returned to the kitchen, completely ignored by the two men intent on their work. He was a bit surprised that Sensei, at least, hadn't looked up but once he was focused, he probably wouldn't notice a nuke going off three meters away.

He opened the notebook to a clean page and threw the weenies into the pan before he returned to the journal and began to write.

Fifteen minutes later, he had an outline and the weenies were on fire. He cursed darkly and turned down the flame. Sumi and Misaki hurried into the room to see what had happened. While Akihiko explained to Misaki that he'd burned his precious octopus weenies, Sumi picked up the notebook that lay forgotten on the counter. He read over the outline with growing interest.

Then Akihiko saw. "What—?" he started.

"This is quite good," Sumi said, looking over up. "You should try writing professionally."

"Uh, thanks?" he replied, his eyebrows drawing together.

Sumi smiled and pulled out a business card. "If you want a publicist then call me, I'll see you get settled with a good one. Unless, of course, you want to write dialogue for manga, in which case I'll gladly take you on."

The tiniest bit of a leer on Sumi's face sent trills of jealousy down Misaki's back. He hastily grabbed Sumi's wrist and said, "We have to get back to work."

Sumi smiled warmly. "Of course, as cute as you two look like that, the printers wait for no man." He allowed himself to be dragged from the room, leaving Akihiko standing in the kitchen with a business card, some vague notes and some seriously burnt meat. Oh yeah, today was going great.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And the story really starts to branch off.**

**Misaki: At least you're not being so close to the original anymore.**

**Chey: *pouts* You're no fun. Anyway please review, my loves. And I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I'm unable to think of anything else to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	28. Romantica Act 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, get over it already**

**Misaki: Are you crabby today or something?**

**Chey: Yes.**

**Misaki: Then don't work on this. Go watch **_**House**_** or something.**

**Chey: I am.**

**Misaki: …**

**Chey: What?**

**Misaki: Nothing. You said the disclaimer already, so let's get to the chapter.**

**Chey: Fine.**

**Misaki: *muttering* Big, grumpy baby.**

**Romantica Act Four Part Two**

Akihiko finished cooking fresh weenies and was deep in thought. Sumi-san had said that he and Misaki Sensei looked cute together. Did that mean that they really were compatible? He thought the two of them were sort of a couple but—Akihiko's eyes widened. He didn't even know if they were exclusive. It was true that he wasn't sleeping with anyone else. He'd played around with Hiroki in an attempt to help him deal with the loss of his boyfriend when he disappeared but he hadn't done anything at all with the other student since he'd started sleeping with Sensei.

Did Sensei do the same? Or was he seeing someone on the side. For a moment, he saw a faceless man holding Misaki while the man smiled and knotted his slender fingers in the stranger's hair. Then the man became Sumi-san and Akihiko jerked, physically trying to shut out such implications.

Fighting those thoughts, he wondered if they were considered a couple at all. What constituted being a couple even? Akihiko thought about it; he and Sensei kissed and slept together, they ate meals at the same time, Sensei picked him up from school and they lived together…

But he didn't really think they were a couple. Akihiko thought harder, ignoring the headache that was starting to sprout. Misaki flirted with him, kissed him, went down on him…but he never went out with him except occasionally joining him for shopping since Akihiko had no idea what he was doing when it came to cooking.

They were a couple in every way but the one that was important. This didn't _feel _like a real relationship. He put the weenies on a plate and sliced them into octopi then brought them out to Sensei. "I'm going out," he said abruptly.

"Eh?" Misaki asked. "Where?"

"Hiroki's," he replied stiffly. He hadn't actually decided to go there but he hadn't ruled it out. Right now though, he just wanted to think about some things.

"Oh, okay…" Misaki looked like he wanted to stop him but Sumi-san grabbed his head and pointed it at the table.

"See you later, Usagi-chan," Sumi called teasingly.

"Don't call him that!" Misaki snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Akihiko snapped in the same moment. He blushed, looking at the ground and muttered, "I'll be back later," before hurrying to pull on shoes and a light jacket and dashing out the door.

…

When Akihiko returned to the penthouse apartment he found Sensei lying fast asleep on the couch and using one of his precious bears as a pillow. _Poor Sensei…_ Misaki had clearly worn himself off. Akihiko sighed and went to get a blanket. He returned and placed it over him and sat down, staring at Misaki's passive and sleeping expression. He was so cute. He leaned down and kissed his hair softly, recalling the pain of his previous thoughts.

When he pulled away he saw the green eyes were open and vibrant. He realized that Sensei had been messing with him in the split second before Misaki slid his arms around him and kissed him for a second. Akihiko wanted to continue but Misaki pulled back, resting his head on the bear once more. "Have you been smoking?"

"So what?" Akihiko looked down at the artist. Smoking was something he actually hadn't done in awhile. He did it when he was stressed.

"That's illegal," Misaki snapped. "And bad for you. You should quit."

Akihiko's stubborn streak made its appearance. "You're not my dad. I'll do what I want and quit when I'm dead."

Misaki really didn't like that. "What the hell—? After what I've—"

"Are you worried about me?" Akihiko asked, the teeniest touch of lust returning to his eyes.

Misaki gave him a dirty look but his lust was building as well. But he was the adult here and had to be the mature one. He grabbed the bear and swung it into Akihiko's face. He was startled, giving Misaki a chance to get out from under him. "You should quit smoking!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes and got up. He stalked into the kitchen for some coffee, trying to get his emotions under control. Unfortunately, jealousy, guilt, irritation, confusion and lust all made for a seriously dangerous emotional cocktail.

The fastest way to fix the situation would be to have sex with Misaki, curing the lust, jealousy and irritation, then have an in-bed conversation that would handle the guilt and confusion.

He returned from the kitchen with every intension to pin Sensei down on the couch, but…

"Akihiko, are we a couple?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko froze. Had they been thinking the same thing? "I…"

"I mean, we've never gone on a date before."

Akihiko hesitated, then said, "Do you want to go on a date?"

"Well, I've really wanted to take you out but Sumi-san and the publishing company are quite evil people. I haven't been taking care of you properly."

Akihiko frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

Misaki smiled suddenly, warming his features and sending shivers down Akihiko's long spine. "Nonsense! We're going out tonight!"

"Um, alright," Akihiko murmured.

Misaki got to his feet and walked over to the younger man and took his hand in his. "Leave everything to me."

Akihiko leaned down and kissed him. "Okay," he murmured against those soft, pink lips. "I'll be waiting." He slid his hands down, cupping Misaki's ass. "I'm looking forward to it." He released the smaller man after a moment, leaving him totally breathless.

"Yeah…" he whispered finally. "Definitely, _Usagi-san._"

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Urgh, this act is frickin long.**

**Misaki: Just deal with it.**

**Chey: Yeah yeah, at least I finally finished writing this chapter. I'm kind of blocked on this one:(**

**Misaki: Will you get over it if people review?**

**Chey: …Maybe.**

**Misaki: *Sigh* Readers, review and help her out.**

**Chey: Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	29. Romantica Act 4 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Misaki: Is that to make up for not updating in so freaking long?**

**Chey: Pretty much.**

**Misaki: Sheesh, you could at least apologize.**

**Chey: Right, sorry, guys:(**

**Romantica Act Four Part Three**

Akihiko considered what he would like to do for the date with Misaki.

He had nothing…absolutely nothing. The usual things seemed too cliché and he also had no money so he didn't really think he should be in charge of planning anyway.

But he still turned to Aikawa for help. "If you were going on a date with an older man, what would you do for preparation?"

Aikawa squeed and Akihiko grimaced when the professor lobbed a piece of chalk in their direction. She quieted then whispered, "You and Misaki Sensei are going on a date?"

"Since when do you call him by his first name?"

"He's famous. The entire world is on a first name basis with him."

Akihiko felt mildly irritated but quashed it temporarily. "So anyway…"

"Well, he's older so let him handle things. Unless, is there something specific you wanted to do?"

"Not really." Akihiko glanced back at the teacher. "Let's just drop it."

"I don't want—"

"Damn brats, shut the hell up!" Shinobu yelled, glaring at the pair of them. They both complied immediately.

…

As it happened, Misaki seemed to be on top of things though. He showed up in his precious sports car at school as soon as Akihiko's classes were over. Akihiko rolled his eyes at Aikawa. "I'm here to pick you up."

Akihiko stared. Misaki was wearing a crisp suit and tie. Aikawa squeed. "I have to go home and change first."

"It doesn't matter. Just get in."

"Bye, Usami-kun," Aikawa murmured.

"Bye," Akihiko said shortly.

"Come on, Usagi," Misaki said.

"Usagi!" Aikawa yelped. "Oh, wow, that's so cute! Usagi-kun, do you hop like a rabbit?"

"Time to go!" Akihiko said hastily.

Misaki chuckled and nodded to Aikawa before getting into the car and driving back to the apartment.

The restaurant Misaki chose was small but posh. Akihiko was wearing the nicest clothes he owned, a gray suit jacket over a buttoned blue shirt that had seen better days a decade ago when his brother owned it and blue jean that went better with the outfit than the only dress pants he owned, which were brown. He didn't exactly know why but he wanted to impress the artist. Misaki himself wore a tan tailored jacket over a shirt I knew he'd been wearing while sketching the day before. The ink and graphite stains were well hidden though by the black fabric. And even though Akihiko knew _all_ of that, Misaki still looked utterly adorable. Akihiko's pulse raced in his ears but it was a pleasant sound.

After a waiter brought beer for Misaki and tea for Akihiko, Misaki took a sip and sighed, settling back in his seat. "How was school?"

"Fine," Akihiko replied shortly.

"Are your teachers nice?"

The teen nodded. "Except one Sensei who's a bit crazy. He throws stuff when we talk in class. He's the Lit Sensei."

Misaki snorted. "Shinobu hates students, after all," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." He didn't really want to talk about class. "So what should we get?" He opened the menu and winced. There were no prices listed on anything!

"Whatever you like. Indulge yourself."

"As if," he muttered darkly. "This is a bit clichéd, no?"

"How do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"You're taking me to a place that doesn't even have price tags. I know I can't afford something like that and _you_ know I can't afford something like that."

"I'm buying."

"I know. That's why it's clichéd. You're paying for everything and you know I can't say anything."

"That's right." Misaki had just a tint of manipulative flare and he was using it now. He sipped his beer again. "Just accept it. Please."

Akihiko slouched in his chair. He gave in. He and Misaki ordered and shortly thereafter their food arrived. "Itadakimasu," they both murmured and started to eat. Misaki dove into his food as if he'd been starving for months. Akihiko ate more delicately though he watched Misaki carefully.

Misaki looked up after taking a particularly healthy bite and Akihiko noticed food on his cheek. Unable to resist, he reached out and took it on his finger and sucked it into his mouth. Misaki blushed and murmured, "Usagi…"

"Sensei…" he replied. It took a conscious effort on both their parts to avoid touching each other further. Both focused again on eating.

And then they were interrupted.

"Hello, Misaki."

Both men looked around to see a tall blond man with glasses. "Ah, Asahina-san." Misaki gave him a warm smile. "What brings you here…to spoil my date?" Misaki's smile still seemed warm but there was a forced element to it.

"I was not here to spoil your date," he said stiffly. "I saw you and merely came over to say hi."

Misaki raised his eyebrows. "Well, hello. Now please go away."

"No. In fact, I'd like to meet your friend."

"Of course, my apologies," Misaki said with a thick, fake cheer. "Akihiko, this is the chief editor of Kawamaru Publishing, Asahina Kaoru. They publish my work. Asahina-san, this is my friend Haruhiko's little brother, Usami Akihiko."

"Nice to meet you," Akihiko muttered, looking briefly at the serious man.

"Indeed a pleasure. Sumi-san has told me you have a flair for writing." He held out a card.

"Hardly," Akihiko replied, taking it and glancing over at Misaki. The man's green eyes blazed with strange anger. Jealousy?

"In any case, if you're interested, I would like to look at your work. If it's good enough, we can publish it and give you some niceties of your own. Your own lodgings perhaps? It must be exhausting to have to share with an eccentric manga artist."

Akihiko's eyes shot sharply from one man to the other. "No-not at all." _Besides, I'm living there for free._ Akihiko thought he could feel tightly controlled rage from across the table but when he looked, Sensei looked cool and calm. So why was Akihiko feeling himself get angry in his stead?

"Then again," Asahina went on, speaking firmly with a low, rather resonating voice, "You are rather handsome. Sensei's type in fact." Misaki turned scarlet, his cool outer layer was fracturing.

"And how would you know that?" Misaki sputtered.

"I'm friends with your brother and I'm not blind. That friend Haruhiko-kun, right? Tall, handsome." He looked back at Akihiko. "You get the idea. Of course, I am also tall and handsome."

Akihiko looked at his food. This man knew way more about Sensei than he did. He hid the tiniest amount of hurt. He wanted to know more about the man he was living with.

"You know, we could be a fantastic couple," Asahina said, still in a serious, now with a touch of sensuality, voice.

Then he leaned into Misaki.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And cliffhanger!**

**Misaki: Causing problems again.**

**Chey: You had to see that coming.**

**Misaki: I did. I just am also commenting on it.**

**Chey: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, please review, my lovely readers and as always, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedules to read my drivel.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	30. Romantica Act 4 Part 4

**Disclaimer: Too tired**

**Misaki: Then go to bed.**

**Chey: Okay. *goes to bed***

**Misaki: What. The. Hell. Get up woman.**

**Chey: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Misaki: Fine, whatever, CheyanneChika owns nothing but her iPod. Let's get to the story.**

**Chey: How're you gonna write the story without me?**

**Misaki: I thought you were supposed to be asleep.**

**Chey: Oh right. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Romantica Act Four Part Four**

Akihiko had Misaki in his arms and out of Asahina's grasp in a split second. He'd never wanted to punch anyone as badly as he wanted to punch this stranger who intruded on them and tried to kiss _his_ boyfriend. "I think you should leave," he said, trying to sound tough. Misaki started to struggle in Usagi's grasp but gave in and merely looked squarely at Asahina.

Asahina straightened. "Is that so?" he asked delicately.

"Yes," Akihiko replied stiffly.

"Well then, I'll—"

"There you are," a new voice interrupted. A man, maybe a bit older than Misaki with pretty brown hair that framed his face sauntered up to the table. "Asahina, why'd you leave the bar? Things swere juss getting int'resting." He was slurring, totally smashed, off his face drunk. "Come on." He grabbed Asahina and looked at Misaki and Akihiko. "Sorry fer the intrusion," he muttered. Then he dragged Asahina away.

Misaki and Akihiko stared after the two men then at each other. "What was all that?" Akihiko asked.

"Nothing important," Misaki replied too quickly. The artist's face was very carefully blank but Akihiko could have sworn that the older man had looked momentarily upset. Akihiko hesitated then let it go. They finished the meal in silence.

After dinner, the two went to the Tokyo Ferris Wheel. Both were silent for a moment in the car then Misaki said, by way of explanation, "Asahina is a jerk but he gets the job done."

"I wanted to punch him," Akihiko replied bluntly.

Misaki looked at him for a moment then laughed. "Were you that jealous?"

"Jealous?" Akihiko considered that. "Yes. I was. He knows all that stuff about you and he wants you and you didn't even try to stop him."

Misaki smiled and reached across the aisle to touch Akihiko's cheek. "That's sweet, my little Usagi."

"Don't call me that," Akihiko replied.

"Why not? I intend to let you take me as soon as we get home."

Akihiko stiffened, lust coating his tongue and making it impossible for him to speak for the rest of the ride.

"How does a company run by a drunkard stay afloat anyway?" Akihiko finally asked as they got out of the car in the underground parking lot.

"He's good at his job. It's off duty that you have to worry about him. Plus he's always trying to get under my skin." The last part was muttered darkly.

Akihiko raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"That jerk used to be friends with my niisan. He always took advantage of him because his head was in the clouds and he didn't know that Asahina was totally mooching off of him." Akihiko wondered briefly if Misaki Sensei had a bit of a brother complex but dismissed it immediately. The man child was far too interested in his own survival and in lust to care for his brother in such a way. "In any case, if I ever brought it up, a rarity, by the way, he would needle me and poke fun and say I was just a child who shouldn't dabble in the grown-ups' business. Jerk." The last part was snarled as they entered the apartment.

Almost like a light flicking on, Misaki's emotions changed. "We're home," he said, a true smile touching his lips as he kicked off his shoes and sauntered barefoot into the house. Akihiko rolled his eyes and placed Misaki's shoes next to each other neatly before removing his own and following the tiny twenty-eight year old into the house.

"So, where shall we do it?" Misaki asked, stepping close to Akihiko as he made his way to the living room.

"Bedroom?" he asked automatically.

Misaki paused, considering. "Too much effort." He panted softly and added, "I can't take another step. Let's just do it right here."

"Are you su—" Akihiko's words stopped abruptly as Misaki pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

"Shh," Misaki whispered against his lover's lips. Then he slid down to kiss Akihiko's jaw bone. Akihiko winced in pleasure as he tilted his head back and allowed Misaki more flesh to kiss and nip.

Misaki didn't stop there though. He moved lower, biting Akihiko's collar through his shirt even as he fumbled at Akihiko's buttons. He hands were too nervous though. They were shaking in their eagerness. "Help me already," he murmured through fabric and teeth. Akihiko obliged, unbuttoning his and Misaki's buttons with his long, deft hands.

"I love your hands," Misaki whispered as their cool fingertips gently pushed Misaki's shirt off his shoulders. Misaki grasped one, momentarily distracted, and pressed his open mouth to the palm, exhaling slowly.

Akihiko felt the hot air on his hand like a pleasant burn. It sent shocks of heat racing through his veins, warming him immediately. He pulled the hand away and replaced it with his own open mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced for a moment before Misaki murmured, "Mmn, wait."

Akihiko stiffened. Misaki had told him to stop even though he never meant it but he never said wait. He looked at the now heavily panting artist. "I…I want you in my mouth."

"Could you put that in a less sexy way?" Akihiko asked, half smirking.

Misaki glowered. "I'm not the writer here." Then before Akihiko could argue, he dropped to his knees and tugged the student's belt, button and zipper open in a matter of seconds, the shaking in his hands a mere memory. Misaki let the pants fall loosely to the floor but paused to kiss Akihiko through his briefs, making him shudder and grow inexorably. His emerald eyes flicked up and he said, "You're bigger."

"Must you say that?" Akihiko asked.

"You say it too."

"But I feel like I'm taking advantage of a child when you say it."

Misaki pulled back to look up at a better angle. "What?"

Akihiko wanted to back pedal but no words came to his lips.

"You think me a child?" Misaki asked carefully.

"I…I just meant that you look even younger than me." Akihiko hated feeling flustered but he'd done this to himself.

"But you still think of me as kid? I'm twenty-eight! I know my way around sex. I'm not some adolescent school girl trying it out for the first time."

"That's not what I meant." Even as he said it, Akihiko knew he had screwed up badly. It was only made worse by Misaki getting to his feet. "Sensei, wait."

"Oh sure, you call me Sensei now but the moment things get to close, I'm a child," Misaki scoffed, his anger getting the better of him. Dammit, why was he doing this? It was just a comment in the heat of the moment. So why was he blowing this way out of proportion?

Because he hated being treated like a child because of the way he looked and acted. It wasn't like he could change it. It was just his demeanor. Well fine then. "If I'm such a child then perhaps I shall go to bed early, like a good boy." Not even bothering to collect up his clothes he stepped around Akihiko and started for thestaircase.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Ooh, they're fighting now.**

**Misaki: This isn't in the book and you know it.**

**Chey: If I stick with the book I'll get bored, I'll get back to canon soon but I wanted to add some melodrama. Readers understand, right?**

**Readers: *crickets***

**Chey: Crap. Oh well, my lovely crickets, please review and I'll give you cookies.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	31. Romantica Act 4 Part 5

**Disclaimer: I want a butler named Sebastian.**

**Misaki: Dude, we haven't even gotten to that part in the books yet.**

**Akihiko: Besides, his name is Tanaka.**

**Chey: I'm not talking about that butler. I want the **_**Kuroshitsuji**_** Sebastian.**

**Misaki: But he's a demon.**

**Chey: So?**

**Misaki: So…Why the hell am I even talking to you about this? Do the damn disclaimer already.**

**Chey: Hah, see you can't think of a good reason either!**

**Misaki: Disclaimer…Now!**

**Chey: Okay, okay. I own nothing.**

**Romantica Act Four Part Five (Last part finally…before Act Five anyway)**

Akihiko was watching his chances decrease with every step Misaki took away from him. His hands balled into fists as the mangaka got closer to the steps.

Then something inside him snapped and he lunged across the room.

Misaki put his hand on the railing just as he felt strong arms lock around his middle. He froze in Akihiko's stiff, tight grip. Akihiko just stood there, trying to think of something to say. It wasn't an apology that was needed, he knew that. But what else was there?

Misaki was surprised at the desperate gesture his stubborn Usagi-san had made but he didn't seem able to see it through. Misaki couldn't do it for him. He had to accept that they were both adults and Misaki wasn't just going to wait around for him to grow a pair, helping and coddling where he could.

He wouldn't be able to stomach it.

So he started to pry open Akihiko's arms.

"No." the agonized growl in Misaki's ear made him shudder and stop pulling at Akihiko's arms.

"Then do something," Misaki whispered, looking at the steps before him. It seemed a long way up.

Akihiko's arms tightened and Misaki was lifted from the ground with a small yelp. He instantly started to struggle and Akihiko lost his balance. He fell forward and in the split second before he would crush Misaki beneath his weight, he twisted and slammed, shoulder first, into the hardwood floor.

Pain erupted from his shoulder and arm but he was still careful as he opened his arms and let Misaki gently roll out of them. Misaki was up on his hands and knees in a hot second and was leaning over his protector. "You're hurt," he murmured and Akihiko swore he saw tears welling. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," Akihiko managed.

"Don't lie," Misaki shot back. Misaki could already see purple blossoming over the skin, matching Akihiko's eyes perfectly. "Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen." He sagged and Akihiko saw the tears start to spill out, landing on the floor and his hurt shoulder, salving the injury with their sweetness.

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked, teeth clenched.

"You were supposed to stop me but not get hurt like this. Ice!" he added suddenly. "You need ice." He started to get up but Akihiko held him back. "What?"

"Sensei, this isn't your fault." He laughed dryly and added, "I'm just not the agile rabbit you seem to think I am."

Misaki's laugh was hollow. "The pain is making you weird," he muttered, pulling his hand away. "I'm getting ice. I'll be back." His feet padded away and Akihiko gave himself completely to the pain. It was intense. So much so that he feared it might be broken. Should he test that? He shifted and pain wrenched through his shoulder so much so that he bit back a cry that still came out as a labored moan. Still, his shoulder had moved so it wasn't broken.

"Don't move," Misaki ordered. "I'm coming."

"Yeah," Akihiko whispered.

Misaki returned a moment later with ice wrapped in a dish cloth. He pressed it gently to the student's purple shoulder and Akihiko instantly felt the effects of the cold ice on his skin.

"Is that better?" Misaki asked.

"Much." Akihiko lifted the hand on the uninjured arm and brushed away the last of Misaki's tears. They'd dripped over his entire face. Akihiko pressed his fingers over Misaki's cheeks, nose, lips…

He paused, his thumb resting against them. Misaki kissed it softly and then he was straddling Akihiko and leaning over him to kiss him fiercely. "We…really…shouldn't…" he said between kisses.

Akihiko didn't say anything. He just tangled his hand in Misaki's light brown tresses, holding their faces together.

"No…you're…hurt." Misaki couldn't hold himself back for much longer and the injured party wasn't helping matters.

"Just do it," Akihiko rasped, bucking his hips as best he could without jarring his shoulder.

"Alright," Misaki conceded and moved lower to pull Akihiko's briefs down and away from his unabashed erection. He crouched on the balls of his feet, one hand gripped Akihiko who jolted in response and the other slipped back to prepare himself for his lover. Three fingers and several teasing caresses later, he was ready and gently impaled himself, moaning all the way.

Akihiko grimaced with the effort to not move his shoulder, to not take Misaki in his arms and pound him into tomorrow morning. Instead, his good hand reached out and wrapped around Misaki's erection and pumped it in rhythm with Misaki's rising and dropping in lieu with his own bucking hips.

Misaki whimpered to his grunt and they moved forward, the pressure building, bouncing back and forth between them until Misaki cried out sharply and cum splattered over his chest and Akihiko's arm. His ass clenched tightly, pushing Akihiko over the edge as well and they fell into the pleasure together.

Misaki slumped and fell limply onto Akihiko's chest, still managing to avoid landing on his sore shoulder. Akihiko gently wrapped an arm around the slimmer man and closed his eyes. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep as Misaki did the same.

…

Akihiko opened his eyes to find Misaki fully dressed and sitting at the table drawing. He started to move but the weight of ice on his shoulder reminded him not to move. "So he rasped out a good morning to tell Misaki he was awake.

"Morning. You know," he said after a moment looking up, "Except for the bruise, you look gorgeous like that." Misaki held up the picture he was drawing. Akihiko lay still in a patch of flowers, a few of them, daisies, had been picked and rested on his shoulder, hiding the injury as though Misaki couldn't bear to draw it. "Can you move your shoulder?"

"I could last night. Still hurts," he muttered. "Not that I'm blaming you," he added hastily.

Misaki didn't look up but a smile touched his lips as he began to draw again. "Good. The sooner you feel better, the sooner you can clean."

Akihiko rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. "I got it, I got it." He stumbled off to get the shower he'd never gotten last night, pointedly ignoring the smirk his lover had on his lips.

When he reached the stairs and started to climb, he heard Misaki say in a soft, tell-tale voice, "There's my spry Usagi-san."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: I'm finally done with this act.**

**Misaki: The next one had better not take so very long.**

**Chey: I'll try not to.**

**Misaki: It's almost as bad as last time.**

**Chey: Last time it was exams followed by Christmas and I still didn't have a handle on the characters.**

**Misaki: Excuses excuses. **

**Chey: In any case, please review and I will love you forever more.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	32. Romantica Act 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired and utterly annoyed with speaker phones to argue so I own nothing.**

**Misaki: Now, see? Was that so hard?**

**Chey: Unbearably. Do you want me to actually write now or can I go watch **_**Stargate SG-1?**_

**Misaki: *rolling eyes* Let's get it over with.**

**Romantica Act Five Part One (And so we begin again)**

Akihiko was just thinking about sleeping in since it was summer break and he didn't have school when he felt a damp, warm pressure on his stomach. His eyes opened and he looked down at the slim brunet crouched over his legs with his tongue swirling around the student's belly button.

"Must you do that?" Akihiko asked, feeling strange tendrils of heat spiraling from that area.

"Why not? It's not as if you'll be late for school because of it."

"But it's weird," Akihiko said bluntly.

Misaki shrugged, his eyes going dull. "Fair enough." He slid off. "But you were the one who was just lying there moaning, like an open invitation."

"My apologies. It was unintended."

"I see. Well, perhaps I should ask your body if it really was unintentional." Misaki's eyes turned lusty as he bent forward again.

"Enough please. I'm hungry."

…

"I want to go on a trip this summer," Misaki said suddenly as he cooked food and scribbled in his notebook, all at the same time. "With you."

Akihiko looked at him, his eyes impassive. "I was going to spend time with some friends this summer, possibly work."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Misaki picked up a piece of meat to check it. "It'll be like a birthday gift if you come."

Akihiko stiffened. "Your birthday?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup." Misaki smiled brightly.

Akihiko was starting to consider when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Hello? Niisan. Why are you calling?"

"I wish to speak to—"

The phone was ripped out of Akihiko's hand by Misaki. "Haruhiko," Misaki started. "It's Misaki. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why is Akihiko at home?"

"Summer break." Akihiko shrugged and walked away from the phone, thinking he could get some coffee. Therefore he missed Misaki's green eyes going wide with shock. He did here the mild shock in the older man's voice when he said, "Seriously? Well that's foolish on their parts. When?" He paused then said, "Akihiko, can you go clean or something? I need to speak with Haruhiko alone?"

"Whatever," Akihiko said with a shrug.

"Haruhiko," Misaki began in a muted voice. "Are you sure about that? You've just gotten married. I'm perfectly fine looking after your brother."

"Misaki, I know that's a generous offer but I've always had to watch him. Not having him around is…I miss him. He belongs with us."

"Fair enough."

After Misaki hung up, he looked around to find Akihiko gone. He wasn't in the kitchen or the bathroom. He headed upstairs and found the student on the floor of the balcony. "What are you doing?"

"Convalescing." He reached out and grabbed Misaki's ankle playfully. "You were talking to my brother for forever."

Akihiko was surprised when Misaki pulled his ankle from his grasp. "Your brother's coming home."

"He's hardly even begun work in Osaka and he's already taking vacation time?"

"No, he's been transferred back. Haruhiko wants you to come visit since this will be your last chance to stay with him in Osaka. He's already got your ticket paid for so you just have to pick it up."

"I suppose I'll go there for break then." Akihiko got to his feet and loomed over the older man. "Are you alright?"

"Haruhiko…he says he wants you to live with him again." The words were completely inflectionless.

Akihiko looked surprised. "But that's just silly. I mean, he's married now."

"He wants you there more than he cares about things like honeymoon phases, I suppose."

"Jeez, that's so like him," Akihiko muttered. "He shouldn't be putting me over his wife." He squared off his shoulders, making up his mind. "Something I will tell him when I get to Osaka."

Misaki looked mildly perplexed. "But he's your brother."

He frowned. "Exactly. He is my brother, not my father. I don't have to live with him. Moreover, I have no intension of sitting around in my brother's house while he makes a new life. I mean," he looked at Misaki's tightly controlled expression, "as much as I want to be part of some sort of happy family but y own, not Haru-nii's."

Misaki watched him carefully. "Perhaps it really is better that you go back to the family you have."

"Family I have?" Akihiko asked. "I have family. I have a father, I have my brother. I can go see them when I want—if I want. But what do you have?"

Misaki's green eyes looked impassive, a stranger look than the controlled one and almost unbelievable compared to his usual buoyant expression.

"I mean," Akihiko went on, "do you have anyone?"

Misaki shrugged Then he turned his back and started down the stairs. "Think about it. Go see Haruhiko. You might, "he paused and Akihiko thought he saw the slightest tremble in the slimmer man's shoulders, "change your mind."

Akihiko stared at him for a moment, almost shocked. What the hell did that mean? He wondered. Did it mean that he wasn't welcome anymore? Akihiko leapt down the steps and grabbed Misaki roughly by the shoulders, turning him back. He kissed Misaki furiously, prodding his mouth open and forcing his tongue inside. When he didn't react, Akihiko pulled back.

He stared. Misaki's eyes were dead. Their vibrant emerald green was reduced to a duller, hazy jade. "It's better if you stay with your family," he said emptily.

Akihiko's lips worked before he got his face under control. "Fine." He released Misaki. "I'll leave as soon as I can." He huffed and stormed back up the stairs.

"Usagi," Misaki called, using the nickname.

Akihiko ignored him and just went to his room to start packing.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, end of part one. Now we get to the Osaka arc.**

**Misaki: Oh good, more emotional torture.**

**Akihiko: Must you continue with this nonsense?**

**Chey: Uhh…let me think about this for a minute…Yes.**

**Now then, please review and I will love you forever!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	33. Romantica Act 5 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'm on a roll now.**

**Misaki: That's not a disclaimer**

**Chey: I know. But I feel like fighting right now.**

**Akihiko: I know this guy who's really good at fighting. He can beat it out of you.**

**Hiroki: Don't drag me into this.**

**Chey: Okay okay, I own nothing but the insanity in my own mind.**

**Romantica Act Five Part Two**

**EDIT 3/1/12: I messed up a bit in the middle where Haruhiko came home twice cuz I wasan't paying attention. Sorry for the inconvience. It's fixed now though.**

Akihiko sat on in a first class plane seat, wondering why his brother went through all this trouble when a train ride took only a little more time. He sighed. Because now he had time to think. The incident with Misaki had caused a deep rift between them. Granted it had only been two days since the argument, if it could even be considered an argument, but neither of them had spoken much since Akihiko had grabbed him.

He felt guilty for what he'd done but Misaki had started it. If he hadn't suggested Akihiko was better off without him, then he wouldn't have been so rough. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. He was just going to have to deal with what he'd done. He knew one thing though. There was no way he was going to let himself get stuck living with his newly married brother. As much as he was attached to his brother since their father had such little interaction with them, he did not want to interfere nor be interfered with in regards to his love life.

When he got off the plane, he was greeted by a chauffeur. "Welcome to Osaka. Your brother sends his apologies. In light of his transfer, he must quickly wrap up all of his work here. He will be meeting you at home."

Akihiko nodded and followed him to the waiting car. In the fancy apartment he'd been set up in, Akihiko was greeted by his brother's beautiful young wife, Usami Kanna. She smiled warmly. "Welcome, Akihiko-kun."

"Thank you." Akihiko stared at her with a mild expression.

"You're brother will be coming home shortly. I'm in the process of making dinner. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Akihiko took a seat as his sister in law went through the motions of playing nice. Whether she really was nice or not, he didn't know. Perhaps she was nice.

But if she was nice, then why was she with his older brother?

"How do you take it?"

"Straight." She brought a tea tray to the table and poured some for the both of them. "I hear you'll all be coming back to Tokyo soon."

She smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I did find all this rather strange but his boss wants him back at the head office."

"You mean, _father_ wants him back in the home office."

Kanna actually laughed. "That's probably true. Will you also become part of the family business?"

"I'd rather not."

She nodded. "You should be able to do what you want." She sounded almost wistful.

Akihiko tilted his head. "Does Haru-nii not want to be part of the business?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Sometimes, I think he loves it and sometimes…well, in any case, it's not like he could leave."

"Why?"

"Your father is the president and mine is the vice president. A perfect match and neither of us can get away from it...not that my husband really wants to. And now we've just started living here and already we're being recalled to the head office in Tokyo. So, Haruhiko and I thought you might want to enjoy Osaka without worrying about hotel costs."

"Father would probably just pay for it if I wished to go somewhere but I'm glad to spend time here."

She smiled crookedly. "You act a lot less like your brother when it comes to money."

Akihiko looked up curiously.

She smiled more widely. "He's so stingy." Then she actually giggled.

Akihiko didn't smile but he felt a slight affection for this woman. Clearly his brother's affectionless attitude hadn't quelled hers. "Do you like Osaka?"

"It's as good a place as any." She sounded wistful.

"Do you want to travel?"

She smiled a bit. "Always. I wanted to go to France for our honeymoon but…" she trailed off. Akihiko knew. He'd seen his brother and father talking at the wedding. They never talked unless it was urgent and absolutely necessary—much the way that the entire family communicated. "Anyway, it was nice to get away from Tokyo for awhile."

Akihiko nodded and sipped his tea. He heard the front door open and was saved from the awkward silence by the arrival of Haruhiko.

"Hello, Niisan." Akihiko didn't bother getting up although Kanna did.

"Welcome home," she said with a smile Haruhiko didn't return.

"Hello little brother," Haruhiko said, looking him over.

"Thank you for inviting me here," Akihiko said out of formality.

"Of course."

"My dear, would you like some tea?" Kanna asked. Her face was confused. She didn't quite understand the stiffness between the two young men. Haruhiko, at least, was usually more avid than this stiff man whom she'd only seen when in the company of their parents. But these two were brothers. Why was the atmosphere so dark?

"Thank you, Kanna," Haruhiko murmured and she caught just a hint of his usual affection. Then it was gone and he took a seat across from his brother who was carefully observing his tea. This was going to be a very awkward few days, she realized grimly as she went to get another teacup.

**And to be continued…**

**Chey: Yay for having no clue where to go as of yet…Woot.**

**Misaki: You don't have to sound so miserable.**

**Chey: But I am. I can't even think straight right now. Sorry about that. **

**Misaki: You normally think straight?**

**Chey: Shut up. Anyway, please review and make me happy enough to come unstuck.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	34. Romantica Act 5 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Misaki: Good girl.**

**Chey: Shove it. I'm too tired to fight.**

**Misaki: That's becoming a common occurrence.**

**Chey: It has to do with insomnia.**

**Misaki: As you like.**

**Romantica Act Five Part Three**

Akihiko felt like he was encroaching on what little shred of family life his brother and sister-in-law managed to scrape together. They seemed to be alright as couples went but Akihiko felt like he was interfering.

Kanna did her best to make him welcome but the apartment was small because this post was temporary. Akihiko found himself becoming suspicious of his father's motives since he had set up the lodgings in Osaka in the first place. The fact that they were so minimal should have tipped Haruhiko-niisan off to the length of this assignment. There was only one bedroom and Akihiko was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

He knew he couldn't stay there any longer but he still had his future living situation to be handled. This was brought up the night before he was supposed to return.

"Little brother, I have already purchased a suitable house in Tokyo for our return. I hope that you are alright with living there alone until my assignment here was complete."

Akihiko nodded mutely. He still didn't want to interfere in his brother's budding married life but he wasn't about to argue. Haruhiko-nii was looking out for him. As long as his father wasn't involved, he really didn't want to argue.

"It will be nice to have someone else around," Kanna put in. "I'll finally have someone to cook for."

"We'll have a cook," Haruhiko said, making his brother stiffen.

"Niisan, is father handling this?"

Haruhiko's mouth tightened. Then he nodded.

Akihiko closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Niisan," he almost moaned.

"It'll be fine. Father won't be involved, I promise. Once you get home, you just have to pack up your things at Misaki's penthouse and bring it over."

Akihiko was silent for the rest of dinner.

…

In the morning, he gathered his things and checked to make sure he still had his return ticket and the money Haruhiko-nii had given him to buy food when he got to the new house . He bid his brother and Kanna goodbye and made his way to the station. There was only one thing left to do now. He reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. He flipped it open and rolled his eyes.

No service.

He swiveled his head around until he spotted a payphone kiosk. He headed over and grabbed a phone, dialed and dropped fifty yen into the coin slot. The phone rang three times before Misaki answered.

"Moshi moshi."

Akihiko's heart skipped a bit. Partly because he was happy to hear the other's voice and partly because of how exhausted and raspy that voice sounded.

"Hello?" Misaki tried again.

"Ah, Sensei," Akihiko said. "How are you?"

"Ah, Usagi-san. You coming home now?"

"Yes. Uh, Niisan says that his new house is ready. I'm supposed to go there once I get to Tokyo."

"Is that so?" Misaki asked. Akihiko thought there might just be the slightest tremble in his voice. Was that even possible?

"Yeah." Akihiko mentally cursed his monosyllabic answer.

"Great," Misaki said, suddenly full of false cheer. "It's good for you to be with your family again."

"Yeah." That was still all he could say. "I, um…Sensei?" It was now or never.

"Yes?"

"Can you meet me at the station?"

"Uh sure." Misaki seemed to sound nonchalant but again there was that tremor that rippled from the phone to Akihiko's heart.

"Good. Meet me at the terminal. I have to go, they're calling the final boarding."

"You'd better hurry then," Misaki replied. "Love you."

But Akihiko was already slamming down the phone and dashing to the nearest electronic ticket machine.

…

Misaki stood just before the passengers only section of the arrivals trains and eyed the train pulling into the station with a slowness that didn't suit the bullet train. Then there was the disembarking and Misaki searched the crowd for Akihiko's silvery hair that would stand out anywhere.

And there he was, suddenly right in front of Misaki. He grabbed the slimmer man's hand and said, "Come on."

"Where?" Misaki yelped.

"We have to switch trains."

"What?"

"Come on!" Akihiko said in a low, fierce voice that ordered Misaki to obey him.

They made it onto a train just as the doors closed behind them. Misaki doubled over, panting heavily. "What…the hell…was that?"

Then Akihiko hugged him from behind. Misaki jerked up. "What?"

"I felt weird when we were talking on the phone," Akihiko murmured, sounding a bit awkward as he spoke into Misaki's ear, making the hair flutter and the mangaka shiver. "Like we were…breaking up."

Misaki's heart stuttered. "I know what you mean."

"Can we stay together?" Akihiko asked. "Niisan wants me with him but I can't be there with newlyweds, it's too weird."

Misaki gave a slight laugh. "So I'm the lesser of two evils?"

"That's not it at all," he hissed. "I want to be with you, nowhere else. So please…"

Misaki turned in his lover's arms to look at him properly. Akihiko stared down at him in turn. "Kiss me," Misaki murmured. "Let me be spoiled or I won't know this is real."

He obliged.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Review if you want a lemon.**

**Misaki: That's cruel and disturbing.**

**Chey: I don't care.**

**Misaki: *sigh* Fangirls…**

**Chey: Yep. Deal with it. Anyway, thanks for reading guys and review.**

**Misaki: You said that already.**

**Chey: Reinforcement never hurts.**

**~Chey**


	35. Romantica Act 5 Part 4

**Disclaimer: My nose is itching. Stupid allergies.**

**Misaki: Thanks for sharing. Proper disclaimer please?**

**Chey: Do I have to?**

**Misaki: Yes.**

**Chey: But I don't wanna.**

**Misaki: Don't make me get Kamijou-onii in here.**

**Chey: Okay, okay, I own nothing.**

**Romantica Act Five Part Four**

The train's bathroom was hardly the most romantic or even private place but it wasn't like Akihiko had enough money on him for a private car.

He had Misaki pinned against the wall by his lips, chest, hands and hips. Misaki was letting Usagi take the lead because he'd instigated this little excursion and he wanted to see if the teen could take control of the situation. He shouldn't have been surprised. The boy was at his sexual peak. Scared or not, he should be ready to have sex with just about anything.

Still, he seemed to be having trouble progressing from the kiss. It was kind of sweet but Misaki's bucking hips were demanding attention that they weren't receiving even if they were grinding against Akihiko's.

"Hurry up," Misaki spat out when Akihiko broke away to breathe. "We're both men. You know kissing isn't going to do it."

Akihiko blinked and swallowed before reaching between them and gripping Misaki through his pants. Misaki shuddered agreeably giving Akihiko enough of a push to move forward. In a flurry of movement, they were kissing again only Misaki's pants were around his ankles and his shirt was pushed up his chest while Akihiko tweaked one of his nipples. "Yes," Misaki whispered, arching against Akihiko who was trying to open the button of his jeans one handed while he did everything else. Misaki helped him and then slid one hand into his boxers and used the other to brace himself while his legs trembled.

Akihiko jerked when he felt Misaki's hand free him and stiffened completely their hips connected and he gripped himself in the same hand, touching their heads together. Akihiko moved closer, absorbing the rather foreign feeling. It was strangely intense considering he and Misaki had done much more than simple touch but this was new, different, intoxicating.

Akihiko was the first to come, grunting to prevent any sort of loud noise that might attract a conductor. He looked down and realized it was all over his shirt. Oh well, it was going to come off anyway and his bag was nearby, Sensei could get him a change of clothes. He pulled back long enough to remove the soiled shirt before coming back to touch Misaki once more. "Hurry," the older man whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Akihiko's lips and turned to brace himself against the wall. An open invitation if ever there was one.

Akihiko looked over the lean contours of Misaki's back. He was smooth and flawless right down to the curvature of his ass and the backs of his legs. Akihiko was hardening again at the simple sight of it all. He was on his uke in a second, eliciting a surprised yelp as he felt Akihiko's body on his. He felt lips on his shoulder and fingers, hesitant at first, probing his entrance. Then two slid in and Misaki groaned softly.

"Misaki," he rasped.

"Usagi…" Misaki whimpered as heat scorched its way up, down and sideways. Akihiko's fingers paused and retreated. Misaki grimaced until they were replaced by his lover's hot as hell erection. He squealed in pleasure and Akihiko grinned at the felicitated sound. He thrust against Misaki and gripped his erection, pumping erratically which only made Misaki needier. "Usagi," he moaned again, holding back. He wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Akihiko leaned down, close to his ear and whispered, "I love you." His deep voice resonated and Misaki cried out, coming immediately.

…

Misaki woke up pleasantly sore. After the rendezvous in the bathroom, they'd returned to their seats and Misaki had conked out. He opened his sleepy green eyes and looked over at Akihiko. The student was staring off into space and did not notice Misaki watching him.

No, he was too busy having a philosophical argument with himself. He was actually freaking out. A confession that made his lover come. It was mind boggling to him. Words shouldn't have such power. It was freaking him out. More importantly, he couldn't believe he'd just said it like that. He wasn't even sure if he actually felt that way.

But the damage was already done. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He'd sunk into this fugue state a few hours ago and hadn't realized where they were until Misaki asked, "Where are we?"

Akihiko snapped out of it and looked around. "I uh…I'm not…" He couldn't even string a sentence together.

Fortunately, he didn't have to because at that moment a voice said in scratchy Japanese, "Thank you for riding Touhoko Shinkansen. We will be reaching our final destination, Sapporo-shi in the Hokkaido Prefecture in approximately fifteen minutes. Please make sure you have all of you luggage before you exit the train. Have a nice day."

Akihiko and Misaki looked at each other, eyes wide. "Sapporo?" they said at the exact same time.

Somehow, they'd managed to bypass any sort of ticket taking once on the train—probably because they'd been in the bathroom so long. Akihiko had never intended to come this far north. In fact, he didn't rightly know what went on in Hokkaido except that they made beer and it snowed a lot in the winter.

Misaki knew a little bit more at the moment only one thing was sticking in his mind. "Marimo!"

"What?" Akihiko asked.

"Marimo! We can buy algae balls!"

Akihiko considered this. "Marimo?" he asked at last.

Misaki grinned. "C'mon, let's go!" He smiled brightly and headed off. Akihiko looked around and followed his cheerful friend.

But Misaki was not exactly cheerful. He was a walking contradiction at this point. He was happy that Usagi had said that he loved him. He was also confused because the words hadn't been said again. Instead, they'd been followed by a brief, awkward silence before Misaki had fallen asleep.

Add to that the fact that they were in friggin' Sapporo and he would have to find some place for them to stay and then a way to get them home and he was growing a bit concerned. Akihiko was blissfully unaware at the moment so Misaki had just shouted out the first thing that had come to mind. He also knew that he could tell Akihiko to treat it as his birthday present.

Actually, saying "I love you" had been a rather excellent present.

Misaki sighed and put a smile on his face as he headed down the street, Akihiko following behind.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Ugh, I'm sorry this took so freaking long. I worked on that damn sex scene about six different times so if it sounds awkward, I'm sorry.**

**Misaki: You're just too lazy to go back and edit.**

**Chey: Nuh uh, I'm just trying to push this out since it's been… *checking FFN* …eight months…crap. Really sorry, guys.**

**Misaki: Sheesh.**

**Chey: I'll get working on it again. I promise! Starting now. IN the meantime, please review. I love you all! Thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	36. Romantica Act 5 and a Half

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And most likely, I never will.**

**Misaki: Well, that was easy.**

**Chey: Yes, it was, wasn't it.**

**Misaki: Yep. We can start the chapter now.**

**Chey: We can indeed.**

**Misaki: …This isn't as fun as arguing.**

**Chey: No. No, it's not.**

**Misaki: Should we go back to arguing next time?**

**Chey: Yeah.**

**Romantica Act Five and a Half**

Misaki hummed. They stood in front of a table stacked high with Marimo. "I want a bunch of them."

"Why? What are you gonna do with them?" Akihiko asked.

"Raise them," Misaki replied. "I want thirty of them."

The shopkeeper's eyes went wide and round. "Yes, sir." She immediately began boxing the small jars up.

Akihiko thought he was the impulsive one. Maybe not.

After they dropped the marimo at the hotel Misaki had procured, they went to get lunch. "Are we going to buy anymore marimo?" Akihiko asked.

"Not at the moment. What do you want to do?"

Akihiko considered this. He didn't really know what he wanted to do. They'd also gotten a tourist guide at the hotel but nothing really appealed to him. He'd just spent a week in Osaka doing the tourist thing. He was sort of ready for a break.

Misaki seemed to understand. "We're not staying long. Would you like to go back to the hotel or just wander around the city?"

Akihiko thought about it then nodded.

Misaki's head twitched. "Are you sure? We could just go home."

Akihiko shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I feel like we're only doing what I want to do."

Akihiko shook his head. "It's fine. Really. I don't know what there is to do out here."

"Come on, you're a student. Don't you want to learn something?" Misaki took the guide from Usagi's hands and flipped through it. "Ooooh! How about the Abashiri Prison Museum?"

Akihiko stared at his delighted face for a moment then laughed. "What?" Misaki whined, feigning hurt.

"Nothing. I've just never traveled with anyone so…cheerful."

"What about your family?"

"We barely went anywhere," Akihiko replied. "And when we did, it was for work and I was stuck in the hotel all the time."

"That's sounds boring," Misaki replied. "Why didn't you just wander around on your own?"

"I didn't want to. I just wrote a lot."

"Wrote?" Misaki asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I used to write stories and stuff. I got a novel I tried to publish a while ago. Nothing ever came of it though."

"Really?"

Akihiko nodded. "It's nothing. I'm not good."

"How do you know?" Misaki pressed.

"I was rejected." He said it with finality and Misaki let the topic drop. _For now, anyway._

After lunch, they headed out onto the main street, Akihiko took Misaki's hand in his. It was sweaty and almost nervous but he kept it there and dared anyone to comment on it. Misaki just smiled and squeezed it reassuringly. "Come on, there's another place selling marimo a couple of blocks from here. I saw it."

Two hours later, Akihiko watched from a window seat while Misaki and a postmaster tried to figure out how to transport live marimo to Tokyo.

**End of Act Five**

**Chey: Gah, finally. Next is EGOIST!**

**Hiroki: …Greeeeaaaaaaat.**

**Chey: Oh stop. You know you love it.**

**Nowaki: I love it.**

**Hiroki: Shut up.**

**Chey: Anyway, readers, please review and thanks for putting up with me in my uselessness.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	37. Egoist Act 6 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I'm happy. **

**Hiroki: That's not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: I know it's not. I don't feel like writing one right now. I'm psyched cuz my mom gave me a ticket to ACen for my birthday. It's super mega awesome.**

**Hiroki: Just freakin' say it! Don't make me throw something.**

**Chey: Okay okay. I own nothing. On to the chapter!**

**Egoist Act Six Part One**

Nowaki was irritated. It had been a long time since he'd been irritated by anything. He didn't like the feeling. He shouldn't've let Hiro-san be so reckless. Now he had and the college student had a cold.

He should never have let him play in the snow.

_The day before…_

"_Nowaki! It's snowing. Look at it all."_

"_Yes, it's snow. It often comes in winter, I hear." Nowaki was tired, having pulled an all-nighter at the hospital._

"_I wanna go build a snowman!"_

_Nowaki looked at him, perplexed. This was not the typical Hiro-san response to…well, to anything. Minor changes in the world around him always put him off. But snow… Nowaki would've thought he'd be moaning over having to deal with it on his way to and from school._

"_You gotta help!" he ordered Nowaki suddenly. Before Nowaki could respond, Hiroki had him by the arm and was dragging him to get his shoes and coat on._

_Ten minutes later, Hiroki was happily building the bottom of the snowman while Nowaki played uselessly with a pile of snow he was attempting to make into a ball to no avail._

"_You gotta work it," Hiroki said in exasperation. Nowaki just rolled his eyes. _

"_I'm trying," he said at last._

"_Try harder."_

_Nowaki considered this and chose instead to dump the snow down the back of Hiro-san's coat. Hiroki screeched and leapt up, tripped over his third of a snowman and plummeted face first into a snow drift. In an instant, Nowaki was pulling him out. "Crap, Hiro-san, are you alright. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" _

_He stopped abruptly when he realized Hiroki was laughing. Nowaki dropped him back into the snow with a huff and got up. Hiroki pushed himself up as well and brushed himself down. "I miss snow."_

"_It's here right now."_

_Hiroki shrugged. "Yeah, right now it is but it's been a long time since there was a lot to play with. Me and Akihiko used to play in it when we were little."_

"_Really?" Nowaki asked, jealousy just touching his words._

"_Well, I use the term loosely. I would play and occasionally throw snowballs at him. He just sat or leaned against a tree and wrote stuff or watched me. He was never big on playing." Hiroki huffed, white breath fluffing up on the wind. He shuddered just a bit. "I'm kinda cold now."_

"_Come on," Nowaki replied. "Enough snow play for one day."_

_Hiroki nodded and followed his lover back to the apartment._

_End Flashback_

And now Hiroki had a cold. Nowaki had decided this to Hiroki's chagrin.

Hiroki was not actually sick. Okay, he'd had the shivers a bit when he got up but he was totally fine now. Unfortunately, Kusama Nowaki, Doctor Extraordinaire, had gone into full blown mother hen mode. A stranger coming in would've thought Hiroki was dying of some incurable illness. Pill bottles and heat pads and wash clothes littered the apartment as Nowaki went through them and tried to cook soothing foods for his lover.

Hiroki, however, wanted to get out of bed and do his homework. Unfortunately, Nowaki didn't care about that. Hiro-san was glad there was no school today because he was mildly afraid that Nowaki might try to stop him from going. He couldn't not go to school. His scholarship did have certain attendance stipulations. School was very important.

As was the homework he wasn't currently doing. But he needed to do it. With that in mind, he pushed off the heavy blanket and stood. He wavered slightly—not sick. Just messed up from not getting out of bed all day. He shook his head and ventured into the living room. Nowaki was flitting about the kitchen and monitoring three pots on the stove. Hiroki attempted to reach his school bag before Nowaki noticed him, planning to flee back to the privacy of the bedroom.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki snapped.

Hiroki stiffened and looked around. "Ah, uh ha ha, I didn't see you there."

"You should be in bed, Hiro-san!"

"I…I am. I just need to look over some of my work."

"No way. Health is more important. Go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Hiroki grimaced. He was whining. He hated whining.

"Yes you are," Nowaki countered. "You're just too stubborn to realize it."

That was sort of a possibility, Hiroki had to admit. Or he would if he wasn't so stubborn.

But he was so he wouldn't.

And then he was manhandled back into bed. Nowaki then set several pills next to him and a glass of water. "Drink that and take those. Then I'll bring you some food."

"Yes, yes," Hiroki replied. As soon as Nowaki left, he popped the tab on a pill and then shoved it under the mattress. He then downed half the water and flopped back, staring at the ceiling. Well, he could at least do his required reading. The book had been left sitting on the dresser last night. He got up and retrieved it. He was a third of the way through the first chapter when Nowaki came in with food.

"Did you take your medication?" he asked. At Hiroki's nod, he continued. "Good. I made some rice and an omelet for you."

"Thanks," Hiroki muttered rather than fight with the doctor. He ate with one hand and read with the other while Nowaki watched. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Not hungry. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. Know why?"

Nowaki went for the playful response. "Because I'm here?"

Hiroki smacked him in the shoulder. "Idiot. It's 'cause I'm not actually sick. Honestly."

"I don't think so. After the snow—"

"After the snow, I stayed up all night studying. I was exhausted, not sick. More importantly, I'm fine now."

Nowaki's mouth worked. "Then why didn't you say anything."

That earned him another blow to the shoulder. "I did! You weren't listening properly!"

Nowaki opened his mouth then closed it again. Then he leaned in and kissed the other man. Hiroki turned bright red and jerked away. Nowaki laughed. "Looks like you have a fever now," he said with a grin.

Hiroki moaned in exasperation and flopped back onto the bed. Nowaki crawled on top of him and leered down.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yes yes I know. I'm an evil, cliffhanger doling out bitch.**

**Hiroki: You're just annoying is what you are.**

**Nowaki: And you're making me all creepy. I'm not about to attack a sick person.**

**Hiroki: I wasn't-! Forget it. I give up.**

**Chey: Yay, I win. Readers: REVIEW IF YOU WANT LEMONY GOODNESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also, anyone who is going to be at ACen (Anime Central) at the Hyatt in Rosemont, IL, on Friday let me know. My name badge will say CheyanneChika on it. Please stalk me. I have no friends.**

**~Chey**


	38. Egoist Act 6 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to get into **_**Soul Eater**_** and it's totally not working.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, that's not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: More importantly, my cat appears to be chewing on my library copy of **_**Soul Eater**_** volume 2. That's not very good, is it?**

**Hiroki: It most certainly is not! Take it away immediately.**

**Chey: I'm trying. He's mad. If I do this, he'll start taking my sister's underwear again.**

**Nowaki: …I don't even wanna know. Chey-chan owns nothing.**

**Chey: Hey!**

**Egoist Act Six Part Two (Lemon Time)**

"You really should…listen better," Hiroki rasped between kisses.

"Mmhmm," Nowaki replied absently.

"I'm…serious. I—I'm not a kid. I might…still be…a student," Nowaki sucked the other man's tongue into his mouth, making him choke as he struggled to speak, "but I'm a man and I'm…grown up. Please know that I…I'm not a kid. I know when I'm sick." He paused as they kissed and their teeth scraped together. "So listen."

Nowaki pulled away to look at his lover. He scrutinized him. Hiroki was breathing hard, his shoulders trembling under his baggy t-shirt. "I will, Hiro-san," he said, at last. Then he smiled so earnestly that the already red-faced Hiroki turned redder and looked away.

"Thanks," he replied gruffly. Then he looked up and his lips were captured once more. He moaned as Nowaki fumbled their clothes off with only a moment of broken contact between their mouths and tongues. "Nowaki," he whispered.

"Hiro-san…I love you." Hiroki responded by wrapping his arms tightly around the doctor's back, lifting himself until he was flush against Nowaki's body. Their hips tangoed and grated against each other, their erections turning harder and thicker. Heat swelled from all the places their bodies touched, sending them both into a fervor.

Hiroki was the first to give over to the heat. He collapsed back on the bed as his orgasm coated them both. He panted and blinked slowly up at those bluer than blue eyes. Nowaki looked back. Then he smirked. "Don't tell me you're tired already."

Hiroki's eyes widened. He glanced down to see the still very erect erection that was Nowaki Jr. He gulped and looked back at Nowaki's face. His pride would never let him live it down if he gave in. "Yeah right. Hurry up."

Nowaki eyed him. He'd been certain Hiroki was ready to sleep or rest for a moment. But Hiro-san's glare made him immediately reconsider. His smirk turned into a soft smile. "If you say so." He slid down Hiroki, sucking on two fingers before running them over his chest, collecting cum on the tips. Hiroki shuddered. He was already starting to react again.

The insertion of two fingers had him moaning and whimpering. "Please," he rasped. "Hurry…"

"I can't. It'll hurt."

"Don't care!" Hiroki was past the breaking point. The cold calculating part of him wondered how slutty it was that he could get it up so quickly and just over a couple of fingers. The rest of his mind, though, was an overheated, pink mess that dribbled out of his ears at Nowaki's smile. Ugh, he was so lame.

"You ready?" Nowaki murmured.

"Yessss," he hissed.

Nowaki inserted himself and made Hiroki whimper loudly. It made him so hot and gushy and hurt and pleasured and so many other things that made him feel less of a reject. Nowaki wanted him, had him, hopefully wouldn't let him go. That was all he could hope for.

He didn't think anymore as Nowaki's steady thrusting sent him over the edge a second time. He sagged back and the room swayed dangerously. Then Nowaki followed, filling him to the brim before pulling out and falling sideways. He panted and wrapped Hiroki up in his arms and legs, ensconcing the smaller man in his heat. Hiroki decided he could sleep a few more hours.

…

"That's what you get for falling asleep without grabbing a blanket first!" Hiroki growled angrily. He'd woken an hour earlier, pleasantly warm but shaking. He opened his eyes to find a still naked Nowaki fast asleep and wrapped around him. It appeared, however, that he had been stealing all of Nowaki's warmth for the older man was shivering hard.

Now he had a cold. Hiroki stuck a heat pad on Nowaki's head with one hand while the other held a laptop he was reading tips for helping the fevered on. "You have to rest and take these medications, _Kusama Sensei_," he grunted at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki replied softly before taking the meds.

"It's fine," he muttered. "Do you need anything else."

"No."

"Sure?"

"Can you hold my hand?" At Hiroki's hesitation, Nowaki elaborated. "Just until I fall asleep."

Hiroki nodded and settled into a more comfortable position and set the laptop aside, closing it. "I can read one-handed." He picked up his book from the floor and slipped his hand into Nowaki's.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, me too," Hiroki replied. Hiroki didn't leave, even after Nowaki fell asleep. He just couldn't.

**End of Act Six**

**Chey: Okay, next part gets messy and needs thinking about. For those of you who have _read_ this part of the story****(in the manga, because it's not in the anime)****, it's about Hiroki's unstable relationship with Shinoda-san.**

**Hiroki: Oh god.**

**Chey: Now, I've read this part over and over and I don't think I'm gonna be able twist this story without it being exactly the same as the original. There are two reasons for this: 1: If I do it as Hiroki using my timeline, it will be pedophilia with a boy age of fourteen (and I feel guilty enough for having written what I did in Egoist Act Two) and 2: I don't like Shinoda.**

**Nowaki: Me either.**

**Chey: So instead, I'm gonna write about Hiroki dealing with his family and getting kicked out, which is part of my fabricated backstory. The chunk of Act Seven that has Akihiko will be involved. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this yet so please bear with me until I get through it and Act Eight (Since this goes from volume three to four, it will be broken up with a minicom). I may get a bit skimpy on both of them because in all honesty, who expects to enjoy an eighty page flashback? It's too long and all it does is make Hiroki look kinda slutty.**

**Nowaki and Hiroki: Oi!**

**Chey: It's the truth. Anyway, it's two in the morning and I'm going to bed. Reviews would be absolutely lovely and will be rewarded with yummy cookies.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
